The Past Comes to Visit
by LiquidVamp
Summary: [Draco x Ginny] COMPLETE! 17 years have passed since anyone saw Draco or Ginny. Changes in Hogwarts policy reveals the secrets held safely inside Shadowy Secrets Vineyards. When the past pays a visit to Draco and Ginny how will things turn out?
1. Secrets of the Past Revealed

**Chapter 1**

**Secrets of the Past Revealed**

_**A/N: **My muse is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for this story. It wouldn't have been possible without her._**

_ To my readers, please note this story was completed before posting began. There will be no breaks in updates. Chapters to be posted every one to two days till totally posted._

No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue.

**DGDGDGDGDGDG**

The sound of crisp parchment pages flipping filled the air in the headmistress' office every few minuets. This was by far Minerva's favorite time of year. It was time to send out the letters. The books would spend all year filling themselves in with the names of each student that would be eligible to attend Hogwarts for the next year as first years. On July first she would sit down and scan through the entire list to see how many of the names she would recognize as children of previous students. Yes it was her absolute favorite time of year.

So many years had passed. With them change after change took place. But this, this yearly ritual always remained the same. Through wars, through triumphs, the yearly letters always happened the same way they had year after year after year.

The names where in no particular order, just randomly inserted into the first year letter call pages. She always wondered why some previous headmaster hadn't charmed the books into alphabetical order. But wonder as she may, she never did it herself.

She scanned the pages. The twins of Harry and Hermione would start this year; Lily Jane and Ronald Sirius Potter. Some days it was hard to believe that it had been sixteen years since the end of the war. But entries like this one served to remind her of just that.

Another Weasley child to add to the growing roster of Weasley grandchildren, Marie Anne, eldest child of Ron and Padma Weasley, according to the notes seemed to the newest Weasley to attend Hogwarts. Jacob Ryan, son of Percy, would also be entering. This would make thirteen Weasley children at Hogwarts this year. She couldn't resist a laugh. Molly must thoroughly enjoy having a gaggle of children running wild around the Burrow once more.

One name towards the end of the list caught her attention. Serenity Grace Malfoy. "Albus are you in your painting?" Her voice was a tad loud, but she knew from experience she had to be. He had a tendency to be off elsewhere running his mouth with some eager portrait.

"Yes Minerva I am."

"What would you say in response to the name Serenity Grace Malfoy?"

The painted features of Albus Dumbledore contorted into a questioning sort of mirth. "I would say it sounds like you are reading the first year's list Minny. But I don't recall there being a Malfoy still alive, at least none capable of having children."

"To my knowledge there isn't. At least there isn't supposed to be. But the name is here plain as day Albus."

"Certainly the parents are listed with the child's name. Do tell."

She looked down at the entry again and over to the column where the child's parents would be listed. She gasped. "You're not going to believe this one."

"Oh do give an old man something to smile about. Whose child is she?"

"Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. Both are listed as living. That can't be right Albus."

"The book is never wrong."

"It has to be. Ginny and Draco should, by all accounts, both be dead."

"I was under the impression Miss Weasley simply went missing several months before the final battle?"

"She did Albus. Her brothers and the Order searched for months. But with the war going on it was hard to devote much time to searching for one person when we were trying to find so many others as well. After an extensive and very long search we were forced to assume she was dead."

"Well where is the little flaming sprite? Certainly an owl post address is listed."

"According to this it's Shadowy Secrets Vineyards. The apparation coordinates make it appear to be the former Malfoy vineyards in Italy, if I recall correctly. Great Merlin, I wonder how long she has been there?"

"I would wager since the very moment she went missing my dear."

"This makes no sense Albus. Draco was at the final battle. I could have sworn he was declared dead."

"There have been others thought to be dead that weren't as you well know."

"Too true Albus, too true."

Quill in hand, Minerva started her first letter. Serenity Grace Malfoy would be the first she invited to Hogwarts this year.

A chortle of laughter rang from the portrait overhead. "Starting the letters so soon my dear?"

"You very well know which letter I'm writing."

"I believe I do. I might guess that this is going to be one that you will be delivery by hand."

"You would be correct. I have to know for myself what has become of Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh I would wager to guess she is a Mrs. Malfoy now Minny."

"That is not what I meant Albus and you well know that."

He laughed. "Oh I did my dear, but I do enjoy getting a rise out of you my dear. So many years and it still brings me such great amusement."

"Oh bugger off you. I have work to do."

"Such language Headmistress, whatever would your students say?" With a wink and a smile, the enchanted image of Albus Dumbledore was gone from his portrait.

**DGDGDGDGDGDG**

Stacks of letters adorned Minerva's desk. The first year class for the coming fall would be over two hundred large if all the letters were accepted. She knew other schools sent out letters in both larger and smaller quantities, but this was the most she had ever had appear in her book. Granted it seemed like every year there seemed to be more and more children appearing in the book; a fact that Minerva would credit to fewer pureblood marriages if she had to give a wager.

Of course history told her that would not be the case. No less than half of the students that received letters from Hogwarts would also receive invitations to Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, or any one of several dozen other magical secondary schools around the world. Times had changed after all. Any school could contact nearly any student no matter where they lived. A child could receive only one invitation or as many as a couple dozen. It was up to the parents of a student to decide which if any a child attended.

In general, the only rule for contacting prospective students concerned muggle born, for obvious reasons. When the headmasters from the world's magical schools had met four years before, they had decided that muggle born students should remain close to home for their first year at the very least. Thus, it was decided that children from magical families could be contacted by any school. However it would be up to the school closest to a muggle born child to contact them, preferably in person.

Even with the changes to the rules, most of the students whose names appeared in the Hogwarts First Year's book were from Britain. The larger portion of those who appeared in the book from outside the UK generally were the children of alumni or exceptionally powerful children.

Rarely did a child's name appear in the book for no clear reason. Even still, many of the students whose letters were in the piles on her desk would accept an invitation to another school. The stigma of years gone by still plagued Hogwarts despite the fact that the school was by far the best school for magical learning anywhere.

Minerva adjusted her robes and walked to the floo. Tossing a pinch of sparkling powder into the grate she leaned her head into the green flames as she called out the name of the residence she was seeking. "Severus, are you busy?"

Catching the movement of robes out of the corner of her eye, she saw him move towards the floo. "Yes Minerva, I am. To what do I owe this pleasure?" His deep voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh Severus, do stop being so foul. I need you to come to Hogwarts. I have to talk to you. Please bring an overnight bag with you. We will not be staying here. I need you to accompany me somewhere."

"You will have to give me some time Minerva. I am in the midst of brewing at the moment."

"Put a stasis charm on it and get moving man. This needs to being taken care of right away."

"Well if you would perhaps tell me what it is I am going to be doing I might be more inclined to 'get moving' as you suggest."

"This is not something I wish to discuss via floo. Now do hurry. We both have other things to be doing. The sooner this is taken care of, the sooner you can return to your brewing."

He grumbled under his breath. No doubt about pushy women interrupting his research. "You can expect me in half an hour."

She pulled her head from the floo long enough to close the connection to Spinner's End and grab another pinch of powder and toss it into the grate, this time she calling to the office of Remus Lupin. "Remus, please come to my office please."

She pulled back and set about gathering together a stack of letters from her desk just as the floo flared to life. Remus Lupin stepped through. "You called Minerva."

She turned to him and held out the stack of letters. "Yes I did. I was wondering if you would like to hand deliver these over the next few weeks. I have a rather large list of muggle born this year. Well, more so than most years. I simply don't have the time to deliver them all myself."

"I would be glad to. But wouldn't someone else be better suited for this?"

"Now Remus, you are more than capable. If you have any questions wrangle Albus to his portrait for a little pep talk. Plan to spend at least a couple days talking to each family and be prepared to prove the existence of magic. Normally within a couple of days you will have a firm answer one way or the other. Don't be discouraged if you get a few doors slammed in your face. It happens. Just ring back a few days later and generally with your wand waving."

"How am I supposed to get some random muggle to let their child attend an unknown magic school?"

"Very easily. Point out that all those odd occurrences will only get worse as the child gets older. They can be assured if the child is not taught how to manage their power it can become dangerous for both the child and the parents. That almost always gets them. But don't go in wands blazing if you don't have to. Stick to simple and polite. You catch more flies with honey after all."

She grabbed another stack of letters and placed them in a small bag. "I will be starting my own deliveries today. Professor Flitwick knows that we will be gone and will be here to send the remaining letters as well as receive replies."

"If you're sure, then I'll be off as soon as I can pack a bag."

The floo behind them flared to life once more. The dark surly form of the once Hogwarts potions master, Severus Snape stood there. He dusted his robes off over the grate before stepping out. "Remus, Minerva."

"Severus, just in time." Minerva turned back to Lupin, putting her hand on his shoulder as she walked him to the door. "Now Remus, don't worry so much. You'll do fine. I shall see you in a couple weeks." She smiled as she all but literally shoved him out the office door without letting him get in another word.

"Minerva I would like an explanation as to why you have called me away from my potions to attend some as of yet mysterious function that I am most certainly not needed at."

"For the love of Circe do calm down. There is a perfectly reasonable explanation and it's one I'm sure you will be glad I called you for. And for the record it is no function I am demanding you attend. It's a house call."

Realization hit him. "A first year invitation letter? Whatever do you need me for then? For as long as you have been taking care of them I would think you are capable of handling one little letter by yourself Minerva."

She rolled her eyes. Her former colleague would never change. "I am quite capable thank you very much. I called you to join me for this particular letter because I thought the parents might interest you. They are both former students."

He raised his eyebrows in a questioning sort of mockery. "I am fairly sure you cannot think there is any parent of some insipid dunderhead that I would actually wish to see. Most certainly since I probably taught said dunderhead's parents to begin with and they were most assuredly a matched set of dunderheads when I taught them."

"You really must look into reevaluating your outlook on your former students Severus. I taught the same students you did and found most of them to be fairly intelligent even if they were not always willing to employ their intellect. This truly is a special case Severus."

"Minerva, do stop prattling on and just tell me. I would prefer to get this over and done with so I can return to my research."

"Oh fine, be that way. The child is Serenity Grace Malfoy." In all her years of observing Severus Snape she could swear to never having seen the look of utter surprise that now colored the face of the potions master.

"Malfoy? That is impossible Minerva. There are no Malfoys alive, aside from Narcissa. You are well aware that she is unable to produce another child. I would be willing to bet every galleon in Gringotts on it."

"Then you would have one very large problem because every goblin in Britain would be out to kill you my surly friend. The books do not lie as someone reminded me recently. The child is a Malfoy. Now would you care to know who the parents are?"

"Were."

"No Severus, are. They child's parents are listed is living."

"Impossible."

"So you keep saying, but I assure you the book does not lie."

"Well then do tell. To whom does this mysterious Malfoy child belong?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy."

There were not words to describe the look of disbelief that covered the face of Severus Snape. "That is highly improbable. Both, by all accounts, are dead."

"Apparently not. The book…"

"Does not lie, so you have said. Then I gather you wish to deliver her letter in person so you can attest for yourself whom her parents are?"

"You would be correct."

"Then I do suppose we had best be off then. Where am I to apparate to?"

"Not apparate, portkey. It's too far away to safely travel by apparation." She presented a broken plate to him. "Do mind the edges, they are a bit sharp." He picked up his own bag and hers in one hand before placing a finger on the edge of the proffered dish.

Minerva tapped her wand on the plate and muttered the incantation. "Portus."


	2. Impressive Changes

**Chapter 2**

**Impressive Changes**

_**A/N: **My muse is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for this story. It wouldn't have been possible without her._**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDG**

The portkey deposited them on top of a hill overlooking a sprawling Italian villa. The mid afternoon sun seemed to make the terracotta rooftops virtually glow a warm orange. Green as far as the eye could see, the vineyards seemingly surrounded the cluster of buildings. "Dear me, I had heard that the Malfoy vineyards were quite the sight to see, but this is beautiful."

"They are quite a lovely sight to see. But we are not here to take in the scenery. It's quite the hike down; I would suggest apparating to the gate and walking from there."

"Indeed."

The two apparated from the hilltop to the main gate of Shadowy Secrets, "I feel very few wards or at least none that should be set off by our simple presence. For two people that should be dead, that seems a bit lax of them."

"Perhaps they believe their supposed deaths supply an ample cover."

"Perhaps, but there is only one way to know. Shall we?"

Severus nodded. The two walked the quarter kilometer up the tree lined lane. The lane split off in opposing directions in front of a rather large Renaissance manor. "My heaven, if it was ever possible I do believe it is larger than Malfoy Manor."

"It is."

Minerva cut her companion a questioning look. "If you had told me where we were going, I could have informed you that I have been here before."

A little girl, no older than ten with shining white-blond hair and a yellow sundress came running around the corner of the manor, followed quickly by a child who looked like her mirror image only few years older and wearing a blue dress instead of yellow. "Lei non me prenderà mai!"

"Se lei non me dà il mio dorso di bacchetta dirò la mamma."

The pair didn't even notice the strangers standing at the beginning of the lane watching them. Instead they continued to run around, the youngest clearly taunting her older sister.

"Lei farà non. Lei entrerà nella difficoltà anche."

"Farà non."

"Farà anche."

Minerva enjoyed watching the two. It reminded her very much of her own childhood and her elder sister. "Excuse me!"

Both girls stopped dead in their tracks and turned towards the voice.

"Ciao."

"Do either of you speak English?"

The eldest spoke. "Yes."

Minerva smiled at her. "Very good, perhaps you can help me. I'm looking for a Serenity Grace. You wouldn't happen to know of her would you?"

"Yes." She turned to her sister and whispered something that neither Minerva nor Severus were able to hear. The younger child passed the wand back to her sister and took off inside the house. The girl eyed the duo rather suspiciously. "I don't know you. I don't talk to strangers."

"That's a particularly good idea. Is your mum or dad home? I'm sure if we speak to one of your parents they won't mind if you speak with us."

"My sister went to get them."

Virtually at the same moment she said it a rather petite woman stepped out of the house. There was no doubt in either person's mind with that red hair and those brown eyes they were looking at a very grown up Ginny Weasley. "Sere, your sister is all in a huff. What ever is the matter?"

"Mumma there are strange people here asking for me. See." She pointed to Minerva and Severus who still stood some distance away.

Ginny looked up to see two of her ex-professors. "Professor McGonagall?"

"Ginny?"

"Professor Snape?"

"Miss Weasley?"

"Oh bloody bugger! Kat go get your father now, there are guests here he will want to see."

The younger of the sisters took off to the left directly into the vineyard as Ginny made her way to her surprise guests. "Good god." Ginny launched herself at Minerva wrapping her arms tightly around her. "I feel like I haven't seen you in a lifetime."

"Nearly so my dear, it has been an age and then some since I last laid eyes on you. I wager it would have been far longer if Serenity's name hadn't appeared in the first year roster for Hogwarts. I came for two reasons; firstly to bring her letter, but more importantly to see if you were really alive. We had thought you dead."

Ginny gave her a sad smile. "No, I'm not dead. Oh Merlin you must think my manners are horrible, standing out in the hot summer sun crying all over you. Please come in."

The two followed Ginny into the manor. Severus noted with happiness that the manor looked nothing like he remembered it. Once it was as dark and oppressive as Malfoy Manor had been. Clearly when the name changed so did everything else about the property.

"Miss Weasley if you'll forgive our intrusion."

"It's no intrusion Professor Snape, really."

"You may dispense with the Professor title. I have not taught for nearly eighteen years. Professor no longer applies. Though I suppose Uncle might as I assume you are married to the obvious father of your children."

No one had noticed Draco enter the sitting room. "She is Uncle. Please do stop badgering my wife."

Draco took a seat on the sofa next to his wife. "He wasn't badgering Drake. It's a fair question. No one has seen us in almost seventeen years. They are going to have questions."

He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I know luv." He turned to look at his godfather. "Well Uncle I can honestly say I didn't expect to ever see you again."

"I would think not. Imagine my surprise when Minerva informed me that not only were you alive but that your daughter was on the letter's list this morning. I don't believe I have ever been so shocked in my life."

"You could have found me if you looked."

"I had no reason to. But you know that don't you."

"I do. I put great care into making it appear that I was dead."

"Then let me tell you, you did a fine job and almost totally pulled it off."

"Severus, stop goading the poor boy."

"He's no boy any longer Minerva."

"I can clearly see that Severus. I didn't bring you along so you could pull some self-righteous sainted act on him. Either sit still and mind your surly mouth or kindly go back to Spinner's End and forget I invited you to come along."

He huffed in indignation but did keep further comments to himself.

**Translations:**

-- Lei non me prenderà mai! - You'll never catch me!

-- Se lei non me dà il mio dorso di bacchetta dirò la mamma. - If you don't give me my wand back I'll tell mom.

-- Lei farà non. Lei entrerà nella difficoltà anche. - You will not. You'll get in trouble too.

-- Farà non. - Will not

-- Farà anche. - Will too.

-- Ciao. – Hello

**Review Follow-Up for C1:**

Big thanks to darkroses2992, mell8, and wildxbabe for your reviews.

Mell8, I hope I didn't make you wait too long. ;)

Wildxbabe – thank you. I'm glad you liked the concept of the book.


	3. The Things that Must be Said

**Chapter 3**

**The Things that Must be Said**

_**A/N: **My muse is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for this story. It wouldn't have been possible without her._**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDG**

The four sat for a few moments simply looking one another over. Minerva removed Serenity's letter from her robe pocket and handed it to Ginny. "I believe this is for your daughter. You know I would be honored to have her with us."

Ginny gave her former head of house a sad smile. "Professor I'm not sure that can happen. Even after so many years her name is certainly going to draw the kind of attention that is unwelcome to say the least."

"No doubt the Malfoy name will earn her more than a few weary glances, but you know she is safe within the walls of Hogwarts."

"No I don't. You don't understand why I left to begin with. It's not the stigma of our name that worries me. It's my family."

Severus lifted an eyebrow at her. "Certainly you don't think your own nieces and nephews would harm her?"

"I can and most certainly do. After all it was her uncle that forced me to leave without a word to begin with." Two silent tears rolled down her sun tanned cheeks.

Draco wrapped his arms around his wife. "Ginny go check on the girls. I'll tell them. You don't have to go over this."

"No it needs to be me. If it isn't me he will never believe it."

"Who cares what my godfather thinks Gin. You and I know the truth."

Ginny gave an apologetic smile to her former head of house and left the room.

Minerva watched the young woman walk away. "What did she mean by that Draco?"

"What she meant was Ron, well all her brothers probably, but Ron is mainly the reason she ran away. He caught us together just after she turned seventeen. He threatened to kill me if she ever saw me again. You know his temper ma'am. With the state of things at the time it wasn't hard for either of us to believe he might try. But for her safety I tried to stay away."

He stopped and steadied his voice. "We both tried to stay apart. Heaven knows if my father or the Dark Lord had known what was going on between us we would have been dead anyway. But try as we may, we both kept running back to each other. Two months later she asked me to take her away. It wasn't a hard decision. Be with Gin somewhere we could be happy or stay in the middle of that war? I agreed to take her away.

After some discussion we agreed to make it look like she had been kidnapped. Not hard considering everyone thought me to be a Deatheater anyways. Though, point in fact, I never did take the mark. We agreed to meet a week later at the Burrow and we did. Just before we left for Italy, I sent the Dark Mark into the sky and we left."

He laughed. "Fairly simple plan really. Her mum knew she was going to the Burrow to fetch something. What she didn't realize was that when she left the Order's safe house she had her trunk with her. She gathered a few items from her old home and was the one that ransacked the house to make it look like there was a struggle."

Severus couldn't believe his ears, for the two of them to think up such foolish nonsense. "You faked her kidnapping! Sweet mother of Merlin Draco that's utter foolishness. You couldn't possibly believe Ronald, moronic as he may be, would have actually hurt you."

"We did and to some extent still do. It wasn't just Ron, Uncle. Ron didn't keep what he saw to himself as you can very well imagine. Harry and Bill both volunteered to remove vital organs from my person for even being near her. If they knew she left to be with me I hate to think what they might do to either of us. Heaven knows what the rest of the lot might have said or done about us." Draco sat up straighter and looked his godfather in the eye.

"Look I understand if you think we were idiots, dunderheads, morons, or whatever other wretched name you can think of. That's your right. But the fact is we had reason to believe we would be kept apart at the very least, killed at the worst for myself, if they knew what we meant to one another. That didn't even account for the fact that my father and the Dark Lord would have killed both of us without a second thought for my lack of desire to be marked."

Severus gave his godson a scathing look. "Well at least that much is truth. The Dark Lord didn't take kindly to the son of his most loyal disappearing before he could be given the mark. Lucius paid quite painfully for letting you get away I might add."

Draco laughed. "Good enough for the tosser. He would have handed me over in chains if he had his way about it. Though truthfully, if it hadn't been for Ginny I would have taken the mark eventually if for no other reason than it was expected of me. It was only because of Ginny very literally saving me that I stopped from following that maniacal freak."

"What is because of me?" Draco turned to see his wife standing in the doorway.

"Keeping me away from The Dark Lord luv."

She grinned. "Oh well, you're still welcome." She moved into the room. "Will you both be staying for dinner? I do believe the girls want to know more about the Wizards in the sitting room."

"Yes please." Minerva stood. "If you might direct me to the powder room so I can freshen up."

Without delay the two ladies exited leaving Draco and Severus to themselves. "So how did you do it?"

"Do what Uncle?"

"How did you get Miss Weasley?"

"Mrs. Malfoy now."

"Ginevra then. How did you get her to leave her family? I don't believe a word of that sob 'her brothers were going to hurt you rubbish'. There isn't a single Weasley son that would have actually followed through with that threat. Yes I know they would have threatened it, but they wouldn't have actually hurt you. They very well may have turned you over to the Aurors for being a Deatheater but they wouldn't have actually tried to kill you, not even Ronald."

"Shows what you know Uncle Severus. Ron very well may have tried to kill me if not both of us. He never trusted her after the Chamber of Secrets. Her eldest brother even suggested giving her a power stripping potion the summer after from what I hear. You want to tell me they wouldn't see her relationship with me as her becoming a dark witch? They would have had every reason to think so given the way I treated them in school. But the fact is, brothers or not, most of the lot looked down at her because she wasn't their perfect little angelic sister."

"As if you never looked down your own nose at her?"

"Not for that."

"No you only looked down on the fact that she and her family didn't hate based on family lineage."

"I did. And I was wrong, absolutely fucking wrong. I fully admit that. By some matter of grace she saw fit to forgive me for it over seventeen years ago."

Severus did the math quickly in his head. "You were seeing her for a full year before Ronald caught you together? The year following the incident?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. I'm surprised she would even be anywhere near you after that."

"She found me near dead not long after. Aunt Bella felt the need to punish me. She took pity and helped me get well. Took a bit longer than I would have liked but I'm not one to complain when I didn't deserve her help to begin with."

"Where did you stay?"

"An empty warehouse not far from wherever she was staying in London. I believe muggles call them crack houses."

Severus repressed a grin. He would love to have seen his spoiled godson squatting in some rundown hell hole like some common muggle drug addict.

"Seventeen and eighteen respectively on the run. Have you been here since you left Britain?"

"Yes. Just before I left I contacted mother. She informed me that the Italian villa was mine for the taking. However the vineyards hadn't produced wine for some years. If I wished to take over the property and return the vineyards to working order I would have to live as a muggle to some extent. Having spent the previous year basically homeless in muggle London, a villa in Italy seemed like a nice trade, muggle or not. I've only spoken to her a handful of times since."

"She knows you're married then?"

"Yes and she sees the children. Ginny takes them to see her a few times a year while mother is on one of her globe trotting trips. Truth be told, I'm sure Gin could tell you more about my mother than I can."

"She is well. I saw her just two days ago."

Draco raised an eyebrow. He had known for some time that his mother and Severus had been lovers since he was fairly young. More than once he had seen her at Hogwarts moving through the dungeons obviously in search on Severus. He hadn't expected his uncle to ever say anything that would leave that impression however.

The sound of a girl's voice wafted into the sitting room. "Sì la mamma." The girl in question came sliding into the room. Her sock covered feet sliding on the highly polished floor. "La mamma dice che la cena è pronta. Venire su prima che prende il freddo."

"Tell her we are coming Sere."

As quick as she came, Serenity was gone again.

"Do the children often go around speaking in Italian?"

"Yes, along with French and Greek from time to time. Serenity prefers French while Katharine prefers Greek. It's fairly interesting to listen to them hold a conversation constantly swapping through all four languages at once."

"I imagine it is. That takes a great deal of skill for even the most gifted of adults."

"Both are quiet skilled in language for their ages."

"As I recall, so were you."

"Well considering it was either learn it or have father's cane on my backside, I opted to learn whatever was thrust at me."

"Wise decision."

"Come on if we don't make an appearance soon Gin is going to think I killed you and buried you in the vineyards somewhere."

**Translations:**

-- Sì la mamma. - Yes Mom

-- La mamma dice che la cena è pronta. Venire su prima che prende il freddo. - Mom says dinner is ready. Come on before it gets cold.

**The Review Follow-Up:**

Big thanks to dracoginnylover24, wildxbabe, mell8, darkroses2992, TrixCuaks, and sweet gurl for your reviews of chapter 2. Reviews keep me writings. They inspire me so thank you for telling me how you feel about this story.

wildxbaby – you have a wonderful way with words ;)

Sweet gurl – I'm glad please by all means keep following it.


	4. A Child Prodigy or Two

**Chapter 4**

**A Child Prodigy or Two**

_**A/N: **My muse is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

_**Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for this story. It wouldn't have been possible without her.**_

For anyone wondering the area of Italy they are living in is the wine region of Le Marche. When I first started writing this story I did a bit of research and tried to find an area that best fit the image I had of the winery in my head.

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDG**

The gentlemen joined the ladies and the children who were already seated. The meal was a lively affair. Sere and Kat had a host of questions for the visitors. More than once Kat would be caught tossing bits of food across the table at her sister. It was Severus that realized she wasn't actually tossing it.

"How long as Katharine been controlling her magic?"

Ginny smiled. It took a trained eye to realize the girls were using wandless magic to irritate one another. "A little over three years now wouldn't you say Draco?"

"About that long yes. Kat was six or so. Sere was younger. She was five maybe."

Minerva gave both the girls a long look of appraisal. "You both realize how rare it is for children to focus their powers before being given a wand don't you?"

"We hadn't until Kat was put in St. Margaret's for Magical Maladies for liquid cochineal poisoning. The healer noticed the girls tossing a pillow back and forth from bed to bed without ever touching it."

"How did she ever get her hands on enough cochineal to be poisoned by it?"

Katharine gave her father a look that said she still begged to be forgiven. "I was in daddy's potions lab. He told me to never go in there, but I wanted to look at all the pretty bottles. I didn't know it would hurt me. The bottle looked just like the one my favorite cream soda comes in. I thought daddy has left one down there because sometimes he sneaks extras from the kitchen for me when mumma isn't looking."

Draco looked at his daughter who was on the verge of tears at just the thought of what she had done. "Its okay love, it's all over and done with, with no lasting harm done." Draco turned his attention back to his godfather and the headmistress. "The healer pointed out what they were doing and then suggested they be tested to see just how much they could control it."

"And?"

"And what uncle?"

"Well certainly if they have been tested, they are already being taught."

Ginny smiled. "I teach them. So far Sere has made it through most of the second year charms and transfigurations work totally wandless. Potions she is not so gifted with. In fact Neville might have been better than she is with a cauldron. Kat is fairly good at first year charms but lacks any ability for wandless transfiguration so far. However after her little venture into drinking potions ingredients she has proven very apt with them. She is constantly badgering someone to let her brew something. It's a bit disturbing to know that a nine year old can actually brew a sleeping draught without help I must admit."

Severus cracked the barest hint of a grin at the thought of such promise from a child so young. Draco had be the last child he had known that had shown any promise with a caldron so early in life. "Well Miss Katharine, you just might have to prove your skill young lady. I dare say your father was not quite so skilled with a cauldron at such a tender age. He was rather talented, but not so as to make a perfect sleeping draught. I know for a fact your mother was not. She didn't begin to show any decent ability at the task until her second year."

Ginny visibly paled at the thought of her first year of potions under the master at her table. "I claim circumstances beyond my control for my lack of ability during my first year."

"I do suppose you would have that right. It's not like 'he' would have been any help to you. After all he couldn't brew a simple pain killing draught for himself in all the years I knew him."

The girls looked between their parents and the dark-haired man as if they were speaking a foreign language that didn't make a drop of sense to them at all.

Minerva was paying no attention to the belittlement of Ginny's potions talents. No she was still on the previous conversation. She simply couldn't believe her eyes or ears. It had been ages since she had heard of any child manipulating their magic wandlessly to such an extent. Sure there were those things that happened when a child's temper rose or when they were hurt or upset. But to consciously control it enough to practice spells was just unheard of. But for not one sibling but both to be doing so was a miracle in itself. "You must have received letters from every magical school in the northern hemisphere for Serenity then."

"We have professor McGonagall. In fact I was actually wondering if she would receive one from Hogwarts the way the others just seemed to keep coming. For weeks it's seems like we've gotten a letter a day."

"You should have known she would. I know you think sending her to Hogwarts could be unsafe for her, but you know I will not allow anything to happen to any of my students. No matter what your particular fear, she would be well kept inside those walls."

"I know professor. I just don't want to cause her any problems when they could be so easily fixed by sending her elsewhere."

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy, but would she receive the same quality of education?"

"Professor Snape I am not, nor will I ever deny that Hogwarts always has and most certainly always will remain the best magical school on the planet. I'm just saying I don't know if I want to risk my daughter's happiness for the sake of intelligence."

"Maybe your daughter has an opinion since this is her future you are weighing out."

"Uncle that is a low blow even for you."

"Draco, have you ever known me to play fair?"

"Hardly. Oh go on Sere, what's your opinion. It seems my godfather isn't going to drop it till you tell us where you would like to go."

Serenity sat up almost stunned that someone was asking her what she wanted. "I want to go where you and mumma went. You both made it sound like it was a fairly nice place. Even Slytherin house sounds fun when you talk about it dad. Gryffindor must be the way mum goes on about it. I know you're both worried, but you've said it yourself daddy I'm capable of taking care of myself. The others will hardly know more than a few spells at most. I'm ages ahead of them and wandless at that."

Ginny knew better than push her daughter if there was one trait that was purely Weasley in that child it was her stubbornness. Add to that no lack of cunning and unseemly desire to prove her self to her parents and you had one tough mix, or as Draco constantly mentioned a very Slytherin mix. "Sere, your father and I will discuss it. I'm not saying no. I'm just saying let us think about it."

The rest of the meal's conversation stuck to less tense subjects, wine and the vineyards maintaining a large portion of the discussion. Everything from the types of wines the vineyard produced to the quality of the soil that the grapes were grown from. Draco promised both an official tour if they would care to join them the following day.

There was a hearty laugh when a rather small white speckled owl dropped a note into Sere's ice cream bowl. A note that as it turned out was from her grandmother telling her she would be in Milan in a few days and wished to see both Kat and her if her mother would bring them.

Ginny said yes before Sere could even ask. Both girls ran from the dining room to send a note back to their grandmother letting her know they would be there with bells on.

Minerva asked if the girls saw Narcissa often.

"Fairly. A few times a year she makes her way to Italy or Greece. She normally sends an owl to let me know so I can bring the girls to meet her. I suspect she is coming now to ask if she may take them somewhere to celebrate the week around Lughnasada. She began taking them for a week's holiday a couple of years ago. It's nearing that time for her to come ask even though she knows full well they look forward to it all year. There isn't a chance in Hades I would say no."

"It's good that she is part of their life if not your own."

"It's her own fault that she doesn't come here. She is completely welcome to, but for reasons I can't begin to fathom she refuses." Draco's voice clearly told of an animosity towards his mother for not visiting his home.

Ginny rubbed his arm and smiled. "Narcissa is a bit weary about the topic of coming here to visit. After all these years, even I've learned to just let that topic lie. She knows she's welcome here. When she finally wishes to, she'll come."

"I do believe I can explain why she refuses." Severus looked up. "Lucius left her and Draco here under guard for some time during the first war. She wasn't allowed to leave the villa for any reason. She grew to resent the place. By the end when the Dark Lord was taken down Potter she felt very much like a prisoner here. In truth it was probably the only selfless thing Lucius ever did for her or you Draco even if he went about it completely wrong."

"Well that certainly would explain why she told me to have Ginny redecorate every single square inch of the entire property when she first handed it over."

With the meal long since over the group retired to the sitting room and talked until Minerva asked after her bag. "I'm afraid I've become quite the old bitty turning in so early. If Severus would be so kind as to see me to town we'll be out of your hair till tomorrow."

"You'll do no such thing. There are enough rooms in this place to house all of Gryffindor house and possibly Slytherin as well. There is no need for you to go into town to stay in an over priced inn that has lumpy beds. You are both more than welcome to stay here for as long as you like."

Draco seconded his wife's suggestion before leading the two up the curving grand staircase to the second floor guest rooms. "The girls' rooms are above you, but if they know what's good for them they are in bed already so there shouldn't be any noise out of them to keep you awake." Draco's voice was more than loud enough to carry to the third floor where the girls were hovering just out of sight.

"Breakfast is whenever you make your way down to the kitchen. The cook can make just about anything you can dream up. Ginny and the girls are normally in the solarium no later than nine working on spells if you care to see what either of them is learning."

"And you?"

"I'm the vino master here. Where do you expect I'll be first thing in the morning uncle?"

**Translation:**

-- Vino - Wine

**The Review Follow-up:**

Huge thanks to wildxbabe, Strawberrys and whips, Eternal Passion, darkroses2992, and Dracoginnylover24 for reading and reviewing. You guys inspire me. Thank you so much.


	5. Late Night Discussions

**Chapter 5  
Late Night Discussions**

_**A/N: **My muse is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for this story. It wouldn't have been possible without her._**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDG**

Nestled snuggly to her backside her husband held her tightly. "Draco?"

"Yes luv." His callused hands rubbed soothingly down her side and back up again, glancing ever so slightly over the tender flesh of her breast.

"We should let her go shouldn't we?"

"Probably so. You know she is going to pull a huff several months long if we don't."

Gooseflesh rose from the pleasant feel of his hands on her bare skin. "If she goes we will have to go back."

"Not permanently, just for a few days to get her supplies."

"We won't be able to stay hidden though. People will know we are alive, where we are, and where we have been."

"We could make the vineyards unplottable?" He kissed the creamy flesh of her neck.

"That won't work. Too many muggles know exactly how to find us."

"But how many wizards do you know that are going to go around asking muggles if they have seen a witch in a pointed hat outside of Halloween? It's not like we really look like wizards anymore."

She giggled. "Good point." She rolled over to face her husband. She placed her hand behind his neck and drew him into a warm kiss. Kissing him always felt like going home. It didn't matter if it had been a few hours or a week or more between kisses it was always the same feeling. When she was a very little girl her mother told her that you know you're in love when being with a person feels like home no matter where you are. Sometimes it was hard to believe that she had felt at home for seventeen wonderful years.

"Draco?"

"Yes."

"Make love to me. I want to feel at home." He leaned in and kissed her again, slow and tender, running the tip of his tongue along her lower lip begging entrance. The slight touch had been all it had taken to deepen the kiss. Tongues battled for quiet dominance, licking and tasting one another. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity of sweet bliss.

His warm hands caressed her silky skin in all the right places. Gentle touches across heated flesh. One hand cupped her right breast and gave the most delicious squeeze before the kiss broke.

He left a trail of warm kisses down the column of her neck across her collar bone and down the valley between her breasts before moving to capture her nipple in his mouth. Flicking his tongue over her budding nipple made a shiver of delight run through her.

Oh they had been together for a long time, but even after so many years there was nothing that she liked more than the feel of his hands and mouth worshiping her body with slow touches and warm kisses.

He pushed her to her back as he rolled on top of her, spreading her legs with his knees as he moved them, his manhood digging into her leg as they rolled. "I love you Gin." And then settling between her legs, he leaned in and kissed her like it was the first kiss before placing his cock to the opening of her warm, wet snatch.

He slid in with one long slow thrust. Holding steady, filling her to the brink, before pulling out again. A few steady strokes set a pace of slow tender lovemaking.

He kissed her and whispered sweet words of love and devotion in his wife's willing ears. "I love you so much Ginny."

The warm feeling of lust and passion rolled inside her core. "Never can get enough."

"Oh Draco, please, so close please." He picked up the pace of his thrusts driving into her faster and just a bit harder as he slipped a hand between them. Rubbing a finger through her wet slippery curls he found the button of nerves that would be her undoing. "Cum for me Gin. I want to feel you tighten around me."

The fever rose to a pitch within her with each stroke he made into her and each rub of his finger across her clit. Within moments she was careening over the edge of passion straight into bliss crying his name into his shoulder. "Oh sweet gods Draco, so good. So very good."

The feel of her clenching around him sent him over the edge behind her. He laid over her as the last pulses of passion waned away. "Are you at home my sweet Ginny?"

In a lusty, sleep filled voice that he had come to love with an undeniable passion over the years she replied. "You know I am. I'm always at home in your arms."

They rolled to their sides, still arm in arm. The night was dark; hardly any moonlight filtered through the gauzy curtains that barely served as any cover over the tall windows.

"Are we going to let her go Drake?"

"What do you want Gin?"

"It's not about me Draco. It's what she wants."

"She will be safe. Old McGonagall will make sure of it you know."

"Maybe I'm not worried about Sere being safe."

"I know you're not sweets. So why don't you just say what you are afraid of."

"That our life is going to end and that our happiness will be wiped away."

"That you won't ever feel at home again?"

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

"Yes."

He ran a thumb down her cheek, wiping the tears away. "You will always feel at home Ginny. I'll do everything in my power to make sure of it."

"We don't have to move back there?"

"Not unless you want it. Personally I think the Italian sun has always rather agreed with us."

"It's the grapes."

"Don't you mean the wine?"

"No. I think I mean it's the wine master that makes me so agreeable."

He chuckled. "I would say so. You do the same for the wine master my dear." Without warning like so many of their midnight conversations over the years the conversation swapped topics without so much as a break in stride.

"Tell her in the morning at breakfast?"

"That would be the best time. Then the McGonagall can get a view of what she's getting herself into asking Sere to Hogwarts."

Ginny gave a sleepy laugh. "Make the child sound like a total deviant why don't you?"

"You know Sere is a Slytherin to the core pet."

"Oh Draco she's going to be so excited."

"Don't you mean they both will."

"Both?"

"Sere and McGonagall."

"Probably."

"Sere's going to be off demanding we take her school shopping before it's halfway out of your mouth."

"Me? Who said I'm telling her. She's your little girl. You should tell her."

"Gin it's always you that has been worried. Sere knows that. She needs to hear it from you."

"You're probably right. Tell her at breakfast then?"

She settled into the spot that she always fell asleep in, curled tightly around the man she loves.

"Love you Gin."

"Love you too Drake."

"Night luv. Sweet dreams."

She snuggled in just a bit more tightly against her husband, her arms wrapped around his waist and her head on his shoulder. "Night."

**The Review:**

Big thanks to padfootedmoony, wildxbabe, mell8, Dracoginnylover24, sidlovesnancy1979, and AuntAnnie for your reviews. You guys so rock. :D

Wildxbabe – Glad the super smart kids is something you're enjoying…you'll like the next revelation to come then.


	6. More Revelations

**Chapter 6**

**More Revelations**

_**A/N: **My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. _**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

The warm summer sun rose high in the sky, bringing with it the sounds of a very awake Malfoy house and vineyard. The delivery trucks were heard coming down the lane, birds were chirping, the girls were yelling something unintelligible in what sounded like a heated mix of Greek and Italian. Sometime around six a little peace came over the house as the girls took off outside to help their father and complete their morning chores.

Neither Minerva nor Severus were use to hearing such a fuss so early, and both found themselves very much awake and alert at what most would consider an ungodly early hour of the morning. It wasn't that being up that early was out of the norm. Well perhaps for Minerva anyway, but it really had been a long time since Severus woke before lunch. The two rose, dressed, and met in the second floor corridor before making their way down the stairs and into the daily life of the newest Malfoy family.

"Good morning Minerva."

"And the same to you Severus." She eyed him openly. "I see you also opted for the less formal look over your heavy robes today."

The man, dressed in a pair of simple black wool trousers and a button-down dress shirt gave her reproachful look. "It's rather a good deal warmer here than it is in England. I saw no point in them. It is not as if we are in a full wizarding household. And you, Minerva, are not one to speak seeing as you have transfigured your own robes into a more functional muggle dress."

"It is only fitting. After all the weather is a good deal warmer here as you have noted."

They began making their way down the hall towards the stairs.

"They certainly have made a nice home for themselves here. It's definitely not what I expected from either of them."

"There is one thing for sure Minerva."

Minerva glanced at the darker man as they walked down the third floor hall. "What is that Severus?"

"Draco has made a conscious effort to run this house in the exact opposite manner of his father's home."

"How so?"

"Would you deny that children screaming in several languages didn't wake you up this very early morning?"

"That among other things. I dare say the birds are a bit chirpier here in the morning than they are in Scotland."

"I dare say even Lucius couldn't control the wildlife. I was referring to the children screaming. Unless Lucius was causing the screaming it was something that was not done in his home. There was no loud roughhousing, no running down halls, and nothing that could be heard from one room to another. I'm fairly certain I heard muggle vehicles at some unseemly hour. That alone would cause Lucius to roll over in his grave. In fact I rather hope it does. The level of noise that this house generates in the morning alone would have caused him to inflict a great deal of pain on someone at Malfoy Manor."

"Then I guess we should put this in the Draco has not turned into his father category." Minerva couldn't resist a smile at the thought of the differences between father and son. "The boy has a tan and his hair is still as short as ever. As I recall there is a very long line of pale, long-haired Malfoy men. So there are marks two and three in the same column."

Finally making their way into the dining room, the duo found Ginny and a young woman in muggle jeans and a t-shirt setting the table for breakfast. The young woman left the room and returned within moments with a dish piled high with food before taking a seat at the table.

"You might wish to add the lack of a male heir to this list. However, I don't suppose he had any real control over that one."

Ginny looked up as the two entered the dinning room. "Forgive my manners, this is Clara, she is my personal assistant and for what it's worth we do have a son." Ginny continued dressing the table as if she had said nothing of worth.

Severus looked up sharply. "Excuse me I was under the impression the girls were your only children." Minerva simply stood there shocked.

"Then you haven't paid much attention to the photos sitting around have you? Isaac Draco. He's sixteen and chose on his own to not follow the traditional magical ways. The only reason you haven't met him is because he's staying with a friend in Crete for a couple of weeks. He attends a prep school for boys in Rome most of the year."

Minerva quickly did the math in her head. She couldn't hide the look of shock from her face. "Sixteen. That would mean?"

"Yes Minerva, I was pregnant when I left home. That is why Ron was so angry. I assumed Draco would have told you that or I would have mentioned Isaac myself at dinner."

"Then he isn't a squib?"

"No Severus he's not. He attended two years at a magic school in Milan before saying he would prefer to live as a muggle. Most of his life has been muggle centric. Our house doesn't operate on magic. He just prefers to do things for himself."

"You let him do that?"

Ginny laughed. "I didn't let him do anything. Isaac is very much like his father. When he makes a decision, there is no changing his mind. He fussed with us for months before we finally agreed to send him to a muggle school. Even then he wanted to stay home and attend the local secondary school. Draco firmly put his foot down to that and insisted that if his son wanted a muggle education, the least he could do was send him to the finest secondary school we could find."

"Does he use his magic at all?"

"From time to time. He does still have his wand and at our request he has studied the course work for every year of magical training along side his muggle education on his own. He's constantly calling home requesting some new book to study from. Thankfully Narcissa has given the contents of the library from Malfoy Manor to us. He has no lack of material to study and learn from."

"Has he taken his OWLS?"

"He did and is preparing for his NEWTS. His former headmaster in Milan allowed him to sit for them at the beginning of the last summer. He received an O or E in all six of the tests he sat; potions, herbology, defense against the dark arts, charms, transfiguration, and divination. Though for the life of me I can't understand what he likes about that ruddy subject. He opted to not sit for history of magic or care of magical creatures since he never much bothered to learn either after he left the Milan School for Magical Learning."

Minny was intrigued to say the least. "And his muggle studies, do they suffer for him spreading his time so thin?"

"Not at all. He's third in his class over all. He's captain of the school's swim team. Aside from that he's shown no interest in any other muggle sport. He tends to focus more on his classes than on extracurricular activities. Still between his muggle classes, his magical studies, and the swim team he stays extremely busy. Frankly I've been trying for years to figure out how he fits some much into one day while still managing to remain on top of everything. If you ask Draco..."

Draco picked that moment to join the group in the dining room. "If you ask me what?"

"I was telling them about Isaac, which you didn't bother to mention last night."

He had the decency to know when he was being scolded. "Sorry luv, I didn't know how Uncle would take that bit of news."

Severus sneered at his godson. "I took it just fine. Now you were saying Ginevra?"

"I was saying Draco always says it's because Isaac hasn't found a girl that can draw his attentions away from his studies that allows him to keep such a busy schedule and still be very good at everything he lays his hands on."

The girls came running into the room as loud and crass as they had been the hour before. "Morning Mumma. Daddy, did you see Alex this morning? His hair is bright blue!"

"Yes I saw him. His father seemed right bent about it too. Please tell me you two don't have anything to do with it do you?"

Kat gave her mother a kiss before taking her seat. "No. He said he used food coloring. Sere laughed at him then told him it wouldn't come out."

Draco, hearing footsteps, looked up to find the boy in question standing in the doorway with his father. "Well speak of the devil. Alex, Amadeo come on in and join us. This is Severus Snape my godfather and headmistress Minerva McGonagall."

"'Ello." The two took seats at the long table before filling their plates.

"Amadeo is my second in command around here. He makes sure I don't screw up the wine too badly."

"Master Malfoy is a fine wine master. Don't let him rattle you full of poppycock." He turned to Draco, "the last shipment of the 2010 has been sent out as of this morning."

"Where to?"

"San Carlos."

"The same person that ordered the last batch then?"

"Yes."

"You did inform him that is the last of it. I won't be selling my private collection from that year for any reason."

"I did. He said he would have to give a try with the following year's vintage the next time."

The meal went on with lots of happy chatter while filling their bellies.

Alex leaned over to whisper in Serenity's ear. "The guests were wearing robes yesterday when I saw them walking up the lane. One's like Isaac wore when he went to that school in Milan. Are they wizards too?"

"Yeah isn't it cool?"

"Yeah it is. Why haven't I ever seen your dad's uncle before?"

"Because he didn't know where dad was. Dad sort of took off and left home without telling anyone where he went when he was younger."

"Why did he do that?"

"You know why. Dad told you about the war when he told all of us."

A look of dawning colored young Alex's face. "Oh right. I remember that now."

Ginny looked at the whispering duo. "You two stop that. Someone will think you are talking about them they way you're clucking on over there."

Sere gave her mom a bright smile. "Yes Mumma"

**The Review Follow-up:**

As always big thanks to sidlovesnancy1979, JessicaMalfoy87, SilverRedDraconis, wildxbabe, padfootedmoony, Dracoginnylover24, and sweet gurl for your reviews. beams You guys make me feel so special to know you follow each chapter with such devotion.

Wildxbabe – I don't wanna give all my details away but I can tell you this…you'll be getting daily updates for oh a good 3 weeks give or take.

Sweet gurl - That sounds like high praise indeed. Thanks luv.


	7. How to Make a Giddy Girl

**Chapter 7**

**How to Make a Giddy Girl**

_**A/N: **My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. _**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Amadeo, Alex, and Clara, excused themselves from the table leaving the wizards to continue their chat as they headed back to their respective duties.

Kat and Sere moved to leave themselves when their father stopped them. "Sere we have something to tell you. Kat you should stay too since this bears on your own schooling in just a couple years."

Ginny took a deep breath. "Sere if you really want to go to Hogwarts, your father and I will support that."

Sere's face lit up with a smile so bright it was down right infectious. "Really? I can go?"

"Yes," her father replied.

The little girl started jumping up and down and screaming all sorts of happy phrases in every language she could think of. "Thank you mumma. Thanks dad." She ran and gave each a hug in turn.

Ginny held her daughter tight. "You're welcome luv. But promise me you'll be careful."

"You know I will mumma."

Minerva smiled. She knew the sacrifice Ginny was making to allow her daughter to go to Hogwarts. "Well Miss Malfoy I do believe congratulations are in order. I look forward to having you as a student with us come September."

"Thank you Ma'am. I can't wait for September. Mum when can we go shopping? I'll need new robes, and a cauldron of my very own, and quills, and…"

"And we still have a full six weeks before you have to be at King's Cross to catch the train. We'll go a week early so you can sight see around London for a bit before you leave for school. We'll do your shopping then. Until then young lady you still have chores and your own lessons to do here everyday. No need to jump the line. Now scram you two, you have half an hour to clean that room of yours and make your beds before lessons."

"Yes ma'am." The girls were gone before anyone could say another word.

Minerva turned to Ginny. "I am glad to see you decided to let her go Ginny. She will do well at Hogwarts."

"I know Professor. Doesn't mean I'm any less worried about her uncles or her cousins. Just how many does she have anyway?"

The headmistress smiled. "There are eleven Weasley children in Hogwarts so far, with two entering this year. All but four of the current students are in Gryffindor. Three are in Ravenclaw and one is in Slytherin amazingly enough."

Draco couldn't believe his own ears. "A Weasley in Slytherin? No bloody way."

"Quite so. Charlie's eldest, Xavier is in Slytherin. His other two, Sabrina and Miranda, are in Ravenclaw. Hermione and Harry married. Their middle two, a set of twins, will be entering with Serenity. Their eldest, James, is in Gryffindor; no real surprise there considering his namesake. I highly suspect the twins will go to Ravenclaw, though I have been wrong in the past." She stopped to think. "Marie Anne is Ron and Padma's oldest child. Off hand I can't remember what the name of the other that is entering this year with Marie, but he's Percy's if I'm not mistaken."

Ginny paled at the thought of so many nieces and nephews. "Are there others still that haven't entered Hogwarts?"

Minerva thought. "Several, but I couldn't begin to name them all. When I last spoke to Molly I believe she said she had 25 grandchildren. Though you know Molly, she counted Harry and Hermione's. And of course that doesn't count your three. I would suspect that aside from maybe Bill and Charlie no one else is completely against having more children. Knowing Molly she's probably hoping for an even 40 or so."

Severus coughed in an attempt to hide a smile at the look of horror on Ginny's face. She knew her mother well enough to give credit to the thought of Molly wanting enough grandchildren to run an entire quidditch league unto itself.

Clara entered the room, slipping to Ginny's side before giving her a message. "Ma'am c'è una chiamata per lei. È Isaac."

Ginny stood and moved to leave the room. "If you'll excuse me, Isaac's on the telephone. Draco could you make sure the girls meet me in the solarium for lessons. I believe I heard them take off a bit ago."

"Will do. Tell him I said to be safe and I love him."

She tossed her husband a smile. "Always."

She left the room through the kitchen door, obviously pleased to hear from her son.

"I do believe that was my cue to get back to work. Professor I believe you wanted to see the girls in action. Now would be the best time for that."

"I would indeed."

"Uncle you're more than welcome to join the women or I can give you that tour. That is unless you planned to return to Spinner's End sooner rather than later."

Severus grumbled something that sounded rather like not being a simpering woman before agreeing to stay till he had a chance to test Katharine with a cauldron.

Through some miracle of fate the girls in question were just coming down the front hall as the group moved from the dining room. "Your mum said to meet her for your lessons. Professor McGonagall is going to be watching if you could please show her where mum is."

"Sure daddy." The girls started on down the hall before Sere turned around and called to her dad. "Did Isaac call this morning? I left him a message last night that we had wizards for company. I told him to call back, but he didn't."

"He is on the phone with your mum now. If you hurry you might get to say hello before he hangs up."

Serenity took off without a second thought, leaving Kat and Minerva in her wake. "Well Miss Katharine, I guess that leaves it to you to get me where we are going." She extended her hand. "Shall we?"

Kat giggled as she accepted the older woman's hand into her own. "Yes please."

Draco laughed at his little girl, so sweet and innocent. First his precious Isaac grew up on him. Now Sere was off to Hogwarts of all places in just at six weeks. All too soon Kat would be off and gone leaving he and Gin all alone is this monster of a house with only the vineyard to keep them busy.

"Lost on a wild thought are you? I can't say I've missed that particular penchant of yours."

Draco stopped and gave his uncle a sneer. Only then did he realize they had made their way out of the house and were standing just outside of the storage house. "As a matter of fact I was. I was thinking about time or rather how fast time moves."

"Watching children grow up does tend to do that."

Draco grinned. "I suppose you would know all about that after teaching as long as you did."

"Quite."

Draco ushered him into the room, and down an aisle between hundreds of racked oak barrels. "Let me grab my sunglasses from my office and we can go. We might as well start with the vines themselves and walk all the way through the process. It will make more sense that way."

"As you wish."

**Translations:**

-- Ma'am c'è una chiamata per lei. È Isaac.- Ma'am there is a call for you. It's Isaac.

**The Review Follow-Up:**

Big and bigger thanks to carly, wildxbabe, padfootedmoony, and sidlovesnancy1979 for your reviews. You guys so rock my world. Having regular reviewers falls in the same category as sex, Starbucks coffee, and good chocolate. I tell ya it's a pretty friggin' good day to get three out of the four in one day (like I did yesterday). Gotta love a Hershey Bar and a stop at Starbucks. ;)

Carly – I'm glad you liked my way of bringing in Isaac.. thanks for reading and reviewing luv. I hope to hear from you more as the story goes on.

Wildxbabe – Isaac was a bit of a side twist. Not full on plot twist but certainly not a minor introduction by any means.


	8. Parting Wishes

**Chapter 8**

**Parting Wishes**

_**A/N: **My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. _**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDG**

The tour had taken nearly all morning. Draco found it a rather nice to know more on a topic than his genius godfather. The tour had ended in Draco's office at the back of the barrel house with several bottles of wine open between then. "Ginny is going to kill me."

"Whatever for?"

"If you haven't noticed we have no less than six different bottles open and it isn't even lunch."

"Surely in your business you keep a stocked supply of sobering potion on hand."

"Of course I do, but you might recall, it makes me pass out faster than the wine does."

"I seem to recall that now that you mention it. Perhaps the formula can be adjusted to allow you to take it and receive the desired effect without spending the following twelve hours asleep."

"Don't bother. I have spent most of the past seventeen years running a vineyard. I'm fully capable of holding my drink."

The two sat sipping from their glasses in relative silence. "Draco."

"Yes." Draco looked up to study his godfather.

"I'm proud of you. Had someone asked me twenty years ago what would become of you I'm not sure anything I could have said would have painted you in a very respectable light. You have proven me very wrong thankfully." He stopped to take another drink of his wine. "You have turned this place around completely."

Draco gave him a questioning look. "Yes I've been here before. Several times in fact. Though it has been many years."

"You were here when mum was?"

"I was one of a few close friends that your father had to keep a watch over the two of you yes."

"That's how it started isn't it?"

Severus gave Draco an odd look of questioning. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Your tryst with mum, that's when it started. I knew I was young, but I didn't realize how young."

"You knew?"

"For many years. I was nine I think when I caught you coming out of her bedroom in the very early hours of the morning. Father was gone on business, or so he claimed. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. There were other times I saw her at school when she shouldn't have been there. It's not like I'm upset by the fact. I know how father treated her. It's good that she was able seek solace with someone else."

"I don't know what to say."

"There isn't anything for you to say. I was just confirming facts." Draco sat his glass down. "As long as she was or for that matter still is happy then it's none of my business."

"She is; far more so now than she has been in years past in fact."

"I can imagine she is. I am a bit surprised she didn't tell you where we were."

"I admit I am a bit so myself. But I know why she did it. No harm done. Though I suspect it will be a great surprise to her when she finds out where I have been the past two days."

Draco laughed. "I'm sure it will. Speaking of absences, how did she explain her long disappearing acts to you?"

"She didn't. It wasn't uncommon to go for days or even weeks without speaking to her when your father was alive. With him gone nothing really changed. I never questioned where she took off to. The woman detests being tied down. I've known that for going on forty years now. I saw no reason to question your mother's comings and goings. She has her own life led away from me."

"But?"

"But what?"

"I hear a 'but' in that statement."

"No but. I'm just hoping that now that we both know where you are, she'll allow me to join her from time to time when she plans to be nearby."

Draco grinned. "Oh I don't think she'll have a problem with that. I'm fairly certain if you had asked her to run away and join the circus with you she would have done it long before I ever left Hogwarts."

Severus gave a slight grin. "She probably would have seeing as how she rather enjoys a good muggle circus show."

"I don't even want to know how you know that."

"No you probably don't."

The clock on the wall chimed for the hour of one. "Bloody hell, it's one already? We best vanish this mess and get in the house before we miss lunch."

"Yes lets." With a few flicks of their wands the open bottles were corked and placed in a wine chiller on the other side of the room, the glasses were cleaned and hanging in the glass rack, and the desk as tidy as ever.

The two made their way out of the warehouse only to find that lunch of a sort had come to them. The girls and Alex were all sitting around a massive oak picnic table. Food spread out everywhere. "There you two are. I was wondering if you would ever make your way out here to join us."

Draco took the seat next to his wife, giving her a peck on the cheek before reaching to fill his plate. "We were just enjoying a nice talk luv. Nothing to worry about."

"Quite. There are no skeletons in the closet if that is what worried you."

Ginny laughed. "I would never dream it. I rather thought you two might have fallen into a barrel or three."

Draco knew he was caught. "Not a whole barrel, just a few bottles. No tour is complete without tasting the vintage."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that. Pass the antipasto."

Draco handed the platter to his wife. "So professor how did you enjoy watching the girls this morning?"

"You have two very gifted daughters. I can't recall the last time I saw such talent in children so young. Most adults are lucky if they can pull off a simple Accio wandless. These two are true prodigies."

"Honestly professor when you've seen them do it for years it becomes less of a miracle. By the time they are out of Hogwarts it will be just another thing I'm sure."

"Heavens no! There have been very few wizards who have the powers they do. In the past two hundred years I can only think of two."

Severus cut her off. "Minerva."

"Oh Severus stop being such an old fuddy-duddy. You and I both know that you're more than capable with wandless magic."

Both the girls perked up. "You can do it too. Dad can a little and so can mum, but they both need wands for most everything they do. Do you?"

"No I do not. I rather loathe foolish…"

"Wand waving. I do believe that there isn't a student you taught that doesn't know that."

Severus gave Draco a rather menacing look. "Still haven't learned to not smart off I see. Such a pity. I figured you might have grown out of that when you had your own children."

Draco laughed. "No I think they made me worse instead."

"Drake, stop annoying your uncle. We don't want him to leave and never come back."

"We don't?" he said with a laugh.

"Oh stop it or you'll get no desert."

"Oh the woman comes out swinging."

"You've had far too much wine."

"I don't deny it."

"Wouldn't matter if you did."

Draco leaned over and kissed his wife.

Kat wrinkled up her nose. "Ew mumma and daddy are gonna snog."

Minerva smiled. When she came here, she honestly never expected a happy family and public displays of affection. It was a pleasant surprise to say the very least. "Well I have accomplished all that I came here to do. I still have other letters to deliver." She rose from her seat. "I'll just go grab my bag and be on my way."

Ginny rose from her seat and the table and went to hug her former head of house. "Thank you for bringing her letter. I don't know that I would have been able to send her if I hadn't talked to you myself."

"Not a problem dearie. I'm just glad to know you're well after all these years. Don't be a stranger."

Ginny smiled. "Yes ma'am."

Minerva turned to Draco. "You did a good thing young man. I can't say I would have approved back then. But as they say hind sight is 20/20."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Serenity I look forward to seeing you soon. Remember those tips I gave you. Katharine, keep studying at the rate you are and Professor Flitwick won't know what to do with you when you get to Hogwarts my dear. Severus, if you ever rethink my offer there will be an office waiting."

"Perhaps now that I have good reason…"

"Indeed you do. I'll just see myself up to grab my bag and I'll be off."

"Goodbye professor. You're always welcome here."

"Thank you kindly Mr. Malfoy. I just might have to take you up on that again sometime."

Draco watched the headmistress walk into the house before hearing the familiar crack of an apparation a few minuets later.

**The Review Follow-Up:**

WOW you guys amaze me. It seems like every new chapter gets more and more response from you. I LOVE IT! It makes for a happy muse and an even happier writer. Honestly you guys you seriously rock my world.

HUGE thanks to sweet gurl, dragoginnylover24, darkroses2992, JessicaMalfoy87, sidlovesnancy1979, padfootedmoony, wildxbabe, AuntAnnie, ellen, and AmourVie for reading and then telling me what you honestly think. It is so bloody cool me that so many of you review every chapter you read. I can not begin to tell you how much it inspires me to write more and more.


	9. Night Terrors Revisited

**Chapter 9**

**Night Terrors Revisited**

_**A/N: **My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. _**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

"So uncle, how long do you plan to hang around?"

"Not much longer. Perhaps through dinner if that's suitable with you both. I believe I was promised a chance to see Miss Katharine in action with a cauldron. I wouldn't mind watching Miss Serenity if she'll indulge me."

"That can be arranged." Ginny repressed a grin as she began clearing the table. "Girls, help me get this mess into the kitchen, then you can go brew to your heart's delight."

With a flash Kat was up with Sere soon behind her, stacking empty plates and dishes before grabbing them up and heading for the back door."

"If I had a few more students like that in each class I might actually want to return to teaching."

Draco turned and looked at him just as his wife made her way into the house. "I guess that's what the professor was on you about then."

"Yes. She's been after me about it for probably ten years or more. Virtually from the moment my name was cleared and her trust in me was reaffirmed. She's all but offered me my own wing in the school, any class I want, and a raise that would make her pay look meager to get me to return. Frankly until today the idea had seemed entirely horrid."

"And now it looks differently?"

"Minerva doesn't dote on a person's talent if it isn't there. I recall quite a challenge teaching you. Your two would give an equal challenge if not more so."

Ginny had returned to gather more dishes mid-conversation. "More so; they are a handful to say the very least."

"I suspect they are waiting somewhere to prove that to me themselves."

"They are; right outside the lab door. Kat's so excited she can barely contain herself."

"That sounds rather ominous."

"She'll calm down when she gets in there. She's nothing short of determined when she's in the lab; partly for fear of landing back in the hospital if you ask me."

"A wise fear to be sure. Certainly Draco you remember Mr. Longbottom's penchant for landing himself in the hospital wing due to my class?"

Draco laughed. "I doubt anyone could forget. How many cauldrons did he end up melting?"

"You know I never kept track. I really should have. I'm sure it would have proved to be some sort of wizarding world record."

"Oh well. Certainly he keeps away from cauldrons now."

"I'm certain he does as he is no longer living."

"What?" Ginny looked back a bit shocked. "When?"

"About five years ago. He suffered some long term spell damage from the final battle. His heart was a great deal weaker after that. He suffered a coronary during class one day."

"A heart attack during class? Where was he studying?"

"Not studying, teaching. He took over herbology at Hogwarts as a favor for the headmistress till a full-time replacement could be found when Professor Sprout retired."

Ginny looked like the wind had been taken out of her. "His poor family."

"He had none if you take into consideration the state of his parents. His grandmother passed on during the war. He never married, his fiancé died during the final battle if I'm not mistaken."

Ginny gasped. "Luna." Tears of sadness formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Ginevra you might say you are the lucky one. Very few of your friends and none of your immediate family were killed. Draco could not say the same. Many of the people he knew and grew up with are either dead or in Azkaban for life without the slightest hint of a chance at release."

Draco wasn't at all surprised. "Dare I ask who isn't in either of those situations?"

"Miss Parkinson is well. She's married to some rather aged gentlemen. Most assuredly for his money I can well promise you. Mr. Zabini is well. In fact last I heard he was head of some rather large corporation of his own design. Honestly that's pretty much it. Most of your former house mates and family acquaintances are dead or in Azkaban as I've already said."

The sound of the backdoor drew the adults' attention back to reality. Ginny looked up to find the girls standing just outside the door with matching looks that questioned why they weren't brewing already. "Sorry girls I got them off on a tangent talking about people we used to know." She turned to her husband. "I'll finish clearing up this mess. You best take them in and start or you'll never hear the end of it."

"Okay you two, off with you. Uncle Severus and I are right behind you this time."

The two men followed the girls into the house. Ginny finished clearing the table leaving only her glass and the almost empty bottle of red sitting there before returning, book in hand.

Ginny grabbed the glass and bottle in her empty hand and headed for the arbor that Draco had put in for her several years before; a place just for her to come and relax and have some time for herself when she needed it. Nestled at the edge the yard, with grape vines woven thickly around the arbor, it created the perfect shady resting place. She parted the hanging vines and entered into her own private haven.

Hidden beneath the thick vine covering were two well worn Adirondack chairs and a brash bowl that served as a fire pit. Paper lanterns hung from the rafters, hiding the fairy lights from general view. With a whispered lumos the fairy light came to life giving off a glow just bright enough to read by. She took a seat in one of the chairs and refilled her glass.

She had intended to lose herself within the pages of her latest purchase. She had grown very fond of novels over the years. A friend had suggested the novel Under the Tuscan Sun. While she had never found the time to watch the film, she would always make time for a quality novel. But now that she was here, with some time to herself, she found she couldn't think of anything but a life she had willingly walked away from so many years before.

Luna was dead. She hadn't even known and she'd had the opportunity to find out. She just hadn't taken it. After all they had received the Daily Prophet under assumed names since they moved here. Mainly because they wanted to be able to make sure the kidnapping plot had worked and partly because neither could let go of home in one fail swoop. The days after the final battle the Prophet had listed the dead; page after page littered with names of those left cold and bloody in the wake of a war fought for too long. She hadn't read them. Draco had. Her only request was that she be told if any of her family was on the list. They had not been. Past that she wanted to know nothing else at the time. It was war and she was glad it was over. Eventually he stopped reading it as well.

Now she couldn't help but wonder how many others she knew were long dead with her being left ignorant to it because of her own selfishness. 'No not selfishness. Not completely. I didn't just leave because of myself. I left for my husband and my son,' she thought. 'But not reading the list that was pure selfishness. I couldn't, or rather wouldn't face the death that I had escaped because I didn't want to admit that if I had been there I could have tried to help.'

She sat staring into her glass for so long she simply lost track of time and everything around her. Too soon sleep took over and her glass fell from her limp fingers, spilling its contents to the ground.

Soft fingers brushed her cheek. "My sweet Ginevra. It's been far too long my love. Wherever have you been hiding yourself?"

"Tom?" She looked up to find a very youthful Tom Riddle standing before her.

He gave a hallow laugh. "Yes my dear. You have been a naughty young lady not allowing me to visit you, such a naughty girl indeed. I can't fathom what you hoped to accomplish by pushing me aside into the darkness at the back of your mind. You know I'll never leave you."

She stepped back slowly, trying to avoid having him inside her personal space. "Tom you can't be here. This isn't real."

"Of course it's real Ginny. I'm always real here inside your mind. You know the things I can do to you."

"This can't be real. I must be dreaming." She couldn't keep the fear out of her voice. "Tom you don't belong here. Just leave. Leave me please. I have my own life and you had more than a few chances at your own."

He reached out and grabbed her wrist so quick she couldn't get away. His grip was so tight it was sure to leave a mark. "Whatever is the matter Ginevra? Can't stand the look of me? Such a pity. You're so weak. You were then and you remain so now. I have no problem showing you your weaknesses."

"NO! Tom, please no." Her voice cut through the darkness like a knife.

"No amount of screaming will deter me. You should know that by now little girl."

He pulled her to him, bringing her back flush with his front. Wrapping strong arms around her he clutched a hand to her throat. "I'm not a little girl," she choked out.

"Of course you are Ginny. You'll never allow yourself to grow up Ginny. Oh my sweet, evil, tainted Ginny."

The voice changed little by little. It wasn't Tom's voice. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny…"

"She's not waking up." It was Severus's voice. She was sure of it.

"It's a night terror. They happen from time to time," Draco replied.

"Ginny, love, come on now you have to wake up. It's not real Gin. Please, you're scaring everyone Ginny."

Slowly the image of Tom faded from her mind and the feel of familiar hands on her arms became more dominate in her sleep ridden mind. "Drake?"

"Yes. Thank the gods. I couldn't get you to wake up." Squatting in front of her, he gathered her in his arms and held on for dear life. Slowly he let go and stood up in front of her. She looked around and realized she was still under the arbor. "How long have I been out here?"

Draco smiled warmed and extended his hand to help her stand. "All afternoon."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay. You just worried us."

"I didn't mean to do that either. I was thinking of Luna and I let myself get caught up in some long gone memories. I guess it must have sunk into my subconscious."

"I know. You were screaming. Alex heard and came and got me. You had him very worried. I came straight out when he said you were yelling about a Tom but he couldn't get you to wake up."

"Yea it was Tom. It's nothing, just the usual."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, really. I guess I should go in and make sure the girls know I'm okay."

"And Isaac."

She stopped just as she moved through the vine vale. "Huh?"

"He got here about three. Seems he couldn't resist finding out who was visiting after all."

She smiled. If there was anything that could be said about their son, it was that he was very curious. "Well then we should go in." She turned and made her way out as if nothing had happened.

Severus followed Ginny and Draco out. "Does she always go on as if nothing happens after one of these?"

"Pretty much."

"Do they happen often?"

"No. In fact that is the first she's had in years."

"I suppose I have caused it. For that I'm truly sorry. I didn't intend to dredge up the past for either of you."

"You didn't. It would have happened anyway the moment we set foot back in Britain." He opened the door allowing his godfather to enter before him. "We should probably get the lab cleaned up. She is worse than you about leaving messes."

Severus grinned. "Well at least I taught one of you something."

**The Review Follow-Up:**

Wow you guys continue to astound me. Every chapter gets more and more response from you all. I never have expected such an outpouring of support from the readers for anything I write. So it just makes me so happy to see so many positive reviews chapter after chapter. I love the suggestions you give. Or the guesses as to what will happen next. Let me tell you sometimes it's very hard to not tell you want's to come when you sound so excited about the story. : ) Many of you have taken guesses or given suggestions that have led to me planning out at least one sequel…maybe several. I've got an idea of a series of ficlet prequels because of another review. See when I told you guys you inspire me. I really meant it.

Thanks to **AuntAnnie, wildxbabe, dracoginnylover24, ellen, carly, JessicaMalfoy87, mell8, darkroses2992, sweet gurl, Ginny-and-Draco Fan, padfootedmoony, and Elrenia** for each of your reviews. God guys I'm floored by your continued support. It gives me the most wonderful warm fuzzy feeling.

**Wildxbabe** – Whatever you have to say it perfect. Don't worry they'll see Diagon in grand style I promise.

**Ellen** – No I hadn't thought to do that. But your review has given me an idea to do a prequel fic or a series of prequel ficlets. I'm working out those details at the moment. By the time this story is posted I hope to have something on that front for you.

**Carly **– Thanks luv….you shouldn't have to wait too long for that wish of yours

**Sweet gurl** – That's a brilliant suggestion…not the path I took, but still a good one.

**Elrenia** – Thank you very much. I hope to hear more from you as the story continues.

**_A/N 2:_** I've noticed there is no C2 community for Draco/Ginny fictions. Would anyone want one and if so would they consider working on the staff of said community? If so let me know via PM. The idea of creating one is knocking around my head but I couldn't do it all on my own. I have far too much on my plate for that.


	10. Long Overdue Apologies

**Chapter 10**

**Long Overdue Apologies**

_**A/N: **My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. _**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

The concerned face of her eldest child was the first thing she saw when she entered the hall. "Mom, are you okay?"

She gave her son a warm smile as she pulled him in for a hug. "I'm fine. Just a dream. I was a bit too tired I guess." She pulled back and gave her already taller son a good once over. "What about you? You didn't say anything about coming home when I talked to you this morning. You still have a week with Christopher in Crete."

"I wanted to know what was going on around here. And I had good reason too. We have strange wizards in the house and I'm not home an hour when the whole house goes haywire."

Draco hearing his son's explanation grinned. "Well some things never change."

Isaac turned to his father. "Is mom really all right or is she doing that thing where she makes us believe she's okay for the sake of it."

"She's okay. It was just a dream. She probably had a bit too much wine with lunch combined with the heat under the arbor. She's okay."

"Now you're doing it."

Draco gave his son a disapproving look. "Isaac, that's enough. She's fine, really."

"Heavens you two, I'm still standing right here for Pete's sake. You would think I was out blindly casting unforgivables or tearing the vines out by the roots the way you two are going on." Ginny started to leave the room but called to her son on the way out, "Go tell your sisters to clean up and put on something nice, we're going out to dinner."

Draco called after his wife. "Ginny do you think that's a good idea?"

From the next room she called back to her husband. "Of course I do. Your godfather will love Pecorelli's."

Draco turned to his godfather. "I guess we should probably get that mess cleaned up and ourselves. She's in a right mood at the moment.

"Seems fairly tame from what I recall her moods being at Hogwarts. I would have expected she would need a calming draught at the very least after her afternoon."

"She'll need it tonight, but she won't take it a second before she knows everyone in the house is down for the night."

The two made their way through the house to the potions lab. "Does she realize how much like her mother she has turned out to be?"

"Yes and frankly I don't think she would like herself very much if she hadn't turned out that way. But you'll never get her to admit it."

"Of course not. No daughter admits they want to be like their mother. Just like sons don't admit to not wanting to be like their fathers."

Draco dropped his head and watched his feet as he walked. "I didn't till it was nearly too late."

Without another word between them the two entered the lab and set to putting it back in order. Thankfully the task was rather small and they made quick work of it.

Severus swept his wand over his person casting a quick charm to refresh and remove the wrinkles from his clothing after they had finished cleaning the room. Draco did the same just moments later.

Severus finally spoke, breaking the easy silence between the two. "Katharine is very skilled with the cauldron. She could go far with that if she continues to work as hard as she does now."

"She loves it down here despite her little foray into drinking the ingredients."

"It shows. She is far better at it than most second or third years I've taught over the years. Serenity on the other hand could very well be Hogwart's next Longbottom for all her inaptness with a cauldron."

Draco laughed remembering one of a dozen times he and his classmates had been forced to duck and cover because of Longbottom's skill at blowing up potions. "Be glad you're not still teaching there then."

"Oh I don't know. The prospect of teaching your children seems like a challenge that could inspire me to return to that line of work. Certainly not for potions; after all these years I still prefer defense."

"Well you said McGonagall offered, take her up on it. Surely she's still looking a DADA teacher. I'm sure the school still has its problem keeping professors for that course."

Severus nodded. "It's not nearly as bad as it used to be. The last professor was their nearly five years. But Mr. Potter has been called to bigger and better things. He was all but bribed by The Ministry to take over as Undersecretary under the new minister."

Draco didn't look at all surprised. "Who would that most unlucky soul be? Certainly no one of decent standing."

The two made their way up from the lab to the library to sit and wait for Ginny to insist it was time to go to dinner.

"Well I guess that depends on your personal definition of decent. He was a member of the Order. I've never had reason to find fault with him personally, in office or before he took it."

"Oh do stop blowing the man's horn and tell me already. It's not as if it's Ginny's father or anything."

Severus should have seen that comment coming. "Well I hate to be the one to destroy your abhorrence for the so-called art of precognition, but I'm afraid you just guessed it. Mr. Weasley has been minister for just over seven months now."

Draco's mouth hung wide open. "Ginny's gonna have a manic fit when she hears this. She'll never want to go back there. Tell me why didn't you bother informing us of this at some point before now?"

"It didn't come up. Personally I would think your wife would be happy to know her father and mother are doing so well for themselves after so many years of doing without."

"I'm sure she would. But it's not going to look any better on us or her father when she turns up out of the blue."

"Then perhaps you might wish to contact him yourself and warn him before your arrival home. That would give him a chance to prepare whatever story he decides to spin to the press on the matter."

Draco rose from the seat he had taken behind his desk when they entered and walked to the window. "Is it even safe for me to return back there? Truthfully Uncle? I know full well Gin's parents will welcome her back with open arms. They aren't the kind of parents to turn their back on one of their own, no matter what the circumstances."

"No they are not."

"But my return, the same can't be said for that."

"Worried that they will toss you into Azkaban when they realized the famed Draco Malfoy isn't really dead?"

"Quite frankly yes. I have no clue what these people believe of me. I have not been part of the British magical world for a very long time. When we first left, mother saw that there was money transferred to muggle banks for Ginny and myself to live on and to rebuild this place. What little interaction we did have with the magical world here for the most part has been under assumed names and disguises, aside from Katharine's stay in the hospital and Isaac's schooling."

"Interesting for people who don't bother to put up more than a few warding charms around their property."

"We had no reason to. We didn't want to keep muggles out. We wanted them to buy the wine after all. The wizards weren't looking for us here. We just wanted to make sure that for the most part people at home didn't find us by accident."

"You've been receiving the Prophet."

"Since we left; it comes under an assumed name. Ginny hasn't ever picked one up. Personally I don't remember the last time I read it myself. Of course I might have known Arthur had been made Minister if I bothered to read it once in a while instead of just tossing it in the fire."

"That is for certain."

"We are getting away from the point. Is it safe for me to go home or do they have a cell awaiting my return?"

Severus looked his godson over. "Your fears are without reason. Your mother and I saw that your name was cleared. I'll admit at the time I thought she was wasting time that she should have spent healing instead of working on making it known that you did not join the Deatheaters and that her own sister nearly killed you some months before the final battle." He stopped and gathered his thoughts. "Obviously it's clear now why she did it. I'm glad I was able to give her the proof that she needed to do so."

"Proof?"

"You thought the Deatheaters were unorganized?"

"Well I didn't imagine there were lists of who's who or anything of the like just lying around."

"It was your father's job to keep that information. And keep it he did. Every member ever initiated into the Deatheaters was watched very strictly. Your father could tell you down to the last Knut who had how much money in their vault. How much their estates were worth. Who their great-grandfather ten times removed was. Make no mistake there was very little the Dark Lord didn't know prior to your father's incarceration. After that the task was given over to Rodolphus. He however was not nearly as well connected inside the Ministry or on as good of terms with the goblins. His records were far less detailed, but he did know well enough to keep what he could find. Outside of the two men only your Aunt Bella and myself knew were they were stored."

"I'm assuming you produced them when it was most effective for your own ends."

"In a way. I didn't inform anyone of the records until your mother asked for help clearing your name. Even still I was required to testify under veritaserum about your involvement surrounding Albus' death."

Draco gave his uncle a questioning look. "I'm surprised that didn't land you in Azkaban."

"It did. I spent six months there for aiding in the planned suicide of a wizard. Apparently it's illegal and would have been considered murder had there not been preserved memories and a registered wand oath for it. Had I not drawn my wand that night he would still have died. His death was imminent."

"But I…"

"Draco I know what the Dark Lord held over you to get you to take that task, as did your mother. Albus knew of the Dark Lord's threat and the oath I took with your mother to try and insure your safety. He prolonged his own life in order to keep you as safe as he could. He knew a time would come when you would have to give the Deatheaters a way in. He knew how you would do it. He seemed to have a clear idea of when. When the time did come he was ready for it, wanted it even." Severus stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I didn't want to do what I did, but I did what was asked of me. It has taken me many years to deal with that fact. There is no need for you to renew guilt that I'm sure you have also long since dealt with."

"Uncle Severus I'm sorrier than you can ever know. I didn't know what my action, or lack of, cost you."

"Had you taken the action that was assigned to you, it would have cost you far more than not doing so cost me. I'm glad I was able to keep that blood off your hands. If anything I owe you an apology. I should have started working the moment you set foot in Hogwarts to make you see that the dogma Lucius preached at you was nothing but words that he used as an allowance for his need for violence and destruction. If I had trusted you to see the other side of the coin then perhaps you could have seen for yourself before you were forced into that situation."

Draco moved from the window and did something he didn't think he had ever done, he hugged the man that he had always cared for. The man that he had on more than one occasion wished was his father.

The sound of hard-soled shoes tapping on hardwood drew Draco's attention to the door where a brightly smiling Katharine had just entered. "Dad, Mom says everyone is ready to go."

Draco released the hold he had on his godfather, smiling at his youngest daughter. "Okay Hun, we're coming."

Kat walked back out of the room, seemingly finding nothing odd about her father hugging his godfather. "Draco you do realize you just hugged me?"

"Yes I did. Blame it on living here for so long. Italians hug everyone."

**The Review Follow-Up:**

Sighs in wonderful contentment So many wonderful reviews from so may wonder readers. Thanks to ellen, wildxbabe, AuntAnnie, sidlovesnancy1979, padfootedmooony, Dracoginnylover24, Strawberrys and Whips, and sweet gurl for your wonderful reviews.

**Ellen – **Cool. The idea for a prequel is rolling around my had more and more.

**Wildxbabe** – Thanks luv. I just wanted something to twist things up a bit more. I frankly can't ever see Ginny as being fully sweet and perfect. Some part of her was tainted by her experience her first year. There has to still be repercussions from that in some way.

**Sweet Gurl – **Your review ranks in the 10 ten best reviews I've ever gotten. I makes me want to work harder to prove your opinion correct. hugs Thank you.


	11. Planning Ahead

**Chapter 11**

**Planning Ahead**

_**A/N: **My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. _**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDG**

Four hours later, a very sated group sat around a corner table at Pecorelli. The girls were sitting at a nearby table playing a round of checkers that appeared to be a rather one-sided game in favor of Sere while the rest of the group sat talking to one another quietly. "Well Severus, how did you like it?"

"I presume you are talking about the quality of the food."

Ginny gave him a disbelieving look. "You don't ever change do you? Of course I meant the food."

"No ma'am I do not change. The food was acceptable. I prefer English flair myself, but it was a nice change from my normal."

Draco was rather amazed to hear his uncle state anything was pleasing to him. But, truth be told, he had heard a lot out of his godfather's mouth over the course of the previous days that he had never expected to hear. "Speaking of normal, do you still plan to return home tonight?"

"I must, yes. I was in the midst of brewing when Minerva called me over. She was rather insistent that my presence was needed right that moment and would be required for a couple days. I placed a stasis charm on my work but it's only set to last for another twelve hours or so give or take."

Draco nodded. "You know you are welcome here anytime. For that matter maybe you can make mum come along?"

Severus gave a rye grin. "I can most certainly try. I'm sure she can be persuaded given the right incentive."

Isaac's face had a look that rather resembled having bitten into a lemon. "Oh please tell me he isn't suggesting what I think he is?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her son. "Oh come off it. Mr. I'm so cute all the girls come to swim meets to see me in a Speedo. You do realize your grandmum had to have sex at some point otherwise your father wouldn't exist."

Isaac shook his head in dismay. "We are not having this conversation. No, there is no way my parents are talking about sex."

Ginny laughed, leaning into her husband. "He's your son."

"Our son."

"Of course our son. But right this moment he's yours. My children aren't so prudish, that is totally your doing."

"I'll have you know I have never been a prude over sex."

"Sure."

"Severus, tell her. I was no prude."

Severus huffed. "No you were not. In fact you and Mr. Zabini seemed to be sole cause of most of my extra brewing your fifth and sixth years. If I ever have to brew another contraceptive potion for some hormonal teenage girl I think I might rather slit my own wrists." Severus gave Ginny a saccharine smile. "I do hope this doesn't come as a surprise to you."

"Hardly," she laughed. "He wasn't known as one of the Slytherin Sex Gods by just the Slytherin girls you know. There was even a Gryff or two that swore they had tangled with one or the other of them. I never doubted their stories with Zabini; it was Drake's I never believed. Well till we became close that is."

Draco sat in shocked awe. They were not having this conversation. "Isaac, I agree with you. We are not having this conversation. Yes, the topic of sex definitely needs to die right here."

Ginny laughed and waggled her eyebrows at her husband. "Oh I do believe my blond Slytherin just told on himself. Don't back peddle so far there Hun, you might end up digging yourself a nice deep hole before you realize it."

Ginny spied her daughters yawning from time to time. "Draco we should probably get home. The girls are tired and I am a little myself."

"Your wish is my command." Draco rose from his seat, as did the others.

"Girls come on, pack up the game and give it back to Mrs. Pecorelli so we can go."

The group moved outdoors and into the alleyway next to the small restaurant before apparating back to Shadowy Secrets. Severus immediately went to the room he had been staying in and gathered his overnight bag before returning to find the girls heading for bed and Isaac sitting in is father's library with a number of magical texts spread open around him. "You do amazingly well to be splitting your attentions between both magical and muggle studies. It doesn't take a genius to see how proud that makes your parents Isaac."

Isaac lifted his gaze up from the tome in his lap. "Thanks."

Draco entered the room. "Draco, walk me out?"

"Gladly."

The two walked out to the back entryway. Standing in the backyard they seemed to not know what to say to one another. "Draco, he's so very much like you. He's the spitting image of you at that age."

"I know."

"But he is nothing like you were. I'm glad you've been able to do that for him. To give him a life that wasn't built on hate."

"I swore when Gin told me she was pregnant that our child wouldn't grow up that way. I'll admit it took some effort sometimes to not react as my father might have. But we got through it. No scratch that. I got through it. Ginny has always known how to love. It's as second nature as breathing is to her."

"You've done well. You have three highly intelligent children. A wife that adores you in ways most men dream off. You're living the Italian dream surrounded by grape vines and sunshine. You have made something of yourself and the Malfoy name, something to be truly proud of. Something I'm proud of Draco."

Draco kicked a rock with the toe of his boot. "Thank you. I meant what I said, you are always welcome here; if you can drag mum along willingly, all the better."

"Well now that I know where you are, I might fancy a holiday from time to time. I should expect to see you at some point during your return trip to Britain."

"Certainly. I suspect mother will want to throw some sort of over blown welcome home gala or another. Heaven only knows what Gin's parents are going to want or require showing the public, ministry and all. I know I promised her we would only be there a few days, but I suspect that will likely be a lie once the word gets out."

"You are more than welcome to seek refuge at Spinner's End at any time. It remains unplottable. No one would find you there if you felt the need for some time away from the media circus your return is bound to cause. I have no doubt Miss Skeeter will have a hay day when she finds out."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. I do believe Ginny may have information on Skeeter that would keep her quiet. I know that if she doesn't Granger does or so I understand."

Severus' eyebrow rose at the implication that Mrs. Potter would have information that she could, would, or possibly had blackmailed someone with. "Nice to see your Slytherin skills are still intact."

Draco laughed. "Always; once a snake, always a snake."

"Very true."

Severus extended his hand, which Draco took and shook. "I've missed you uncle. I'm glad this happened."

"Same to you Draco. Do send me an owl from time to time. It would be pleasant to hear how things are here."

"Of course."

With that Severus withdrew a battered pocket watch from his pants pocket, holding it flat in the palm of his hand. "Portus." With a swirl of magic he was gone.

Draco returned to the house and found his son curled up reading in the library, both girls fast asleep in their rooms, and his wife sitting in her nightdress at her vanity, brush in hand. "Severus gone?"

Draco took a seat on the settee and began removing his shoes and socks. "Yes. He says to owl and that his house is open should we want some peace during our visit home."

"That was nice of him."

"I'm sure nice is a phrase he would love being described as."

"I don't know. He didn't seem nearly as bitter and mean as he used to. Time had done him as much good as it has done us and your mother."

"Undoubtedly."

"We should let her know that we are sending Sere to Hogwarts."

"Agreed. She is going to be very pleased."

"Oh I can imagine."

"I suspect we'll need to buy proper wizarding clothes for a gala of some sort. There is no way she is going to allow us to come home even for a couple of days without showing off in high style."

"No probably not. But I refuse to wear dress robes."

"That will cause a stir."

"So what if it does."

"I've had my eye on the most amazing dress by Vera Wang for ages. Even with all of the wine tasting and other black tie events we end up attending during the course of the year, it seemed a bit too nice for any of them."

"The girls at least should be in dress robes."

"Draco."

"Fine they can pick within reason."

"Of course. What do you think Isaac is going to want to do?"

"Probably a tux knowing him. He's too old for me to argue with him."

Ginny giggled. "No he's not. He would wear whatever you wanted him to and you know it."

"Probably, but if the girls can pick what they where, then so should he."

"Gin we need to warn your dad at least. If you want to surprise your mum that shouldn't be a problem, but Severus let me in on a bit of news we missed by not actually reading the Prophet."

Ginny laid her brush down and turned to face her husband. "What news?"

"Your father was made Minister of Magic at the first of the year. Potter is his undersecretary apparently."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "No way mum actually let him do it? I don't know what's more crazy, that mum let him or that he would want it?"

"Well I don't know the answer to either." Draco gave his wife an odd look. "I expected you to be more shocked."

She laughed outright. "Shocked? Heavens no. If a good portion of the Order had gotten their way, Fudge would have gone out on his ear the moment he covered up Lord Voldemort being back so fast he would have been knocked into the eighteen hundreds so they could have put dad in his place. Mum flat hated the idea and dad thought it a bit much. He didn't think he would be good at it."

"Oh. Well still. With that position, he should be warned. The full story Gin so he can prepare the story however he wants to spin it to the reporters."

"Spin it. You make it sound like our disappearance would make him look bad."

"It could if anyone ever thought he knew where we were or how we got away in the first place." Draco swapped his trousers for a worn in pair of black silk sleep pants.

"You're thinking like your father."

"In this instance I think I have to Gin. I don't want to see you hurt. If that means taking steps to warn those that we were close to before we return then that is just what we'll do."

"And here I was hoping for a quiet couple of days showing the kids around muggle and magical Britain before our eldest two take off for school. I don't guess that is going to happen."

"Probably not Gin. When the press gets a hold of this, it's going to be front page news. Hence why Severus let me know Spinner's End is open to us if we need it to get out from under the spotlight."

Ginny let go of a sigh. "You're right. I know that. I just hope dad doesn't freak out and think someone is pulling his leg when he reads the letter. We should make sure it's charmed to open only for him and that there are things in it that only he and I would know."

"Both very good suggestions. We can include the apparation coordinates and request he comes to see for himself if he is unbelieving about the letter's origins."

"I don't think I'm ready for this Draco."

"We don't have to do it tomorrow or anything Gin. It can wait a few weeks. Not more than two or three though."

"No the sooner he knows the longer he has to calm mum down before we get there. The last thing I need is her all catatonic from shock on top of everything else that may happen."

"Tomorrow it is then luv. Perhaps we could include a picture. Certainly he would believe a photograph."

"Ours don't move he might not believe it."

"Did he or did he not work in the muggle artifacts office. Certainly he knows muggle photos don't move."

"I don't know. He always thought rubber ducks had some other purpose other than being simple bath toys."

Draco laughed. "Okay we'll send it anyway. If he doesn't believe it, then he is more than welcome to come see for himself."

"Okay." Ginny crawled into bed and snuggled down under the covers. "Draco. Come to bed. We can figure out the details of how to contact whom in the morning."

"Not yet." He disappeared from the room returning moments later, vial in hand. "Take it Gin. We both know if you don't you're not going to be able to sleep for fear of another dream."

She didn't even attempt to argue with him. After seventeen years together. He knew her far too well for her to argue against taking the combination calming and sleeping draught. She took the proffered vial and drank it down without delay.

With a wave of Draco's wand the vial vanished and the light switch flipped off. Laying his wand aside he crawled into bed next to his wife. He wrapped a strong arm around her middle and pulled her close to him. "Night luv."

"Night Drake." Her dreamy reply and shallow breathing let him know the potion had done its job and his wife would get a good nights rest despite the day's earlier events.

**The Review Follow-Up:**

Big thanks to ellen, sidlovesnancy1979, sweet gurl, and padfootedmoony for their ever present reviews. You guys so rock.


	12. The First of Two

**Chapter 12**

**The First of Two**

_**A/N: **My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. _**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Draco leaned back in his chair and stared out the window at the night sky. The sound of his office door opening drew his attention away from the window to see his son entering the room. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"Writing grandmum."

"To tell her you're letting Sere go to your old school?"

Draco nodded.

Isaac smiled. "Grandmum is going to be excited. Are we all going or do I have to be back to school before Sere does?"

Draco sat up and pulled the calendar out of the left drawer. He flipped the pages to the September entries. "You don't have to be at school till the tenth of September. Sere's train to Hogwarts leaves London on the first. That gives you more than enough time to go with us. I would prefer that you do. Your mother would prefer it if for no other reason than your schooling will require we return home to see you off."

His son smiled. "Good cause I want to see the manor."

"That is a certainty. I've requested that we stay with your grandmother at the Manor for the extent of our stay. I don't want your mother to feel pressured to be anywhere. At least there the inevitable press from our return will be forced to stay nearly a kilometer from the main house. The wards won't allow them any closer."

Isaac gave his father a weary look. "You're more concerned about that dream than you said earlier aren't you?"

"No. I know what caused that. I have no doubt she'll experience more than a few over the next few months. This whole experience, going back to Britain, seeing people we haven't seen since we were teens, and Serenity going to Hogwarts is going to dredge up memories that will cause them to become frequent again I fear. But those we know how to deal with. A few calming draughts and dreamless sleep draughts and your mother will be healthy as ever."

"Then why are you so worried about going back. I can see it you know. You don't have to say it. Something has you worried. You've got that look like you had right before I left for school, only ten times worse."

Draco stood up and began pacing the length of the room. "You know just about everything there is to know about our lives before we came to live here. You know about the war and the blood feud that divided your mother and me. What you weren't told and what the girls haven't been told is why we left."

"Well that's pretty obvious. You were supposed to be enemies. No one would have understood. I have done the math. I do know mum was pregnant with me when you moved here. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you moved here because of me."

Draco moved to stand in front of his son. Isaac was his mirror image at sixteen. Same shaggy blond hair cut short, same nearly grey eyes, same chiseled features. One more in a line of men that all carried the same defining looks. "You really are the smart one aren't you? Yes she was pregnant with you. We left Britain to keep you safe and so we could be together. And a certain member of your mother's family found out about you. He was none to happy to find out I was the father of her baby. He said some things that scared your mother and I. So when your mum asked to leave Britain, I talked to grandmum and she sent us here."

"So it's mum's family you're worried about. You think someone might do something bad to their own family?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Most of them wouldn't. Most would pull Gin and you kids into the family without a second thought. But the youngest of her six brothers, Ron, might. He's got a temper that puts your mum's to shame. I know that I would deserve some of what is coming to me from him, but your mum and you kids don't. He wouldn't see it that way. Ron saw Ginny as betraying their family for being with me. He likely won't even give you a chance before he claims you're the spawn of Satan."

"Did you say six brothers? Mum has six brothers?"

"Yes. Ron is the youngest; he was in my grade at school, a year ahead of Gin. Fred and George are twins, Percy who also wasn't talking to the family when we were last there, Charlie and Bill; though I think his real name might be William. You'll have to ask your mum."

"And her parents?"

"Molly and Arthur. Molly is just barely taller than your mum if I remember correctly and was a piece of work if your mum's stories are to be believed. Her dad is the new minister of magic according to Severus. They were good people. Members of the Order of the Phoenix and very friendly even if they are poor."

"If they were such good people why didn't you tell them mum was pregnant? Surely they wouldn't have done anything to upset mum would they?"

Draco sat back down and hung his head. "I don't know, probably not truthfully. I know what my father always told me about her family. But I've known for a very long time that everything he said about them was lies meant to keep me in line. Lies meant to keep me on the side of the Dark Lord. Personally what I know of your mum's family outside of Ronald could fit in a thimble."

Isaac nodded his head and changed the subject realizing the end of a topic when he heard it. "So you think grandmum will have a problem with us staying with her at the manor?"

Draco laughed. "No. In fact if I know my mother, and I do, she'll be on a spree the moment she reads this letter. Every nook and cranny of that dark manor will be cleaned from top to bottom. Rooms that haven't seen sunlight in years will be aired out. The floors will be waxed, the furniture cleaned, the silver polished, and if she's really in a mood she might out right decide to decorate half the manor so you kids will like it better. She tends to be a bit whimsical from time to time. This will defiantly inspire one of her redecorating extravaganzas."

"Sounds expensive."

"Oh it is. But don't worry she's got more than enough funds to do whatever she wanted to that manor twelve times every year for the rest of her life."

"Yeah I know. Old money, one generation after the next of stuffy old coots investing the family funds in the right pots making more money. I got it. So when are we leaving?"

Draco couldn't resist a laugh at his son's rather accurate description of the family fortune. "That will be up to your mother. I do believe she told Sere a week before the train leaves. I was rather hoping we might spend two weeks there instead of just one. But I haven't been able to speak to your mum about that yet."

"I hope she says yes. There are lots of places that you both have talked about over the years that I want to get to see. I don't think a week would nearly be long enough to see everything."

Draco smiled. "I'm sure you're right. I have my own list of places I would like to return to as well as a few places that your mother spoke highly of that I would like to see. No doubt your mother and sisters have similar lists."

"Sere doesn't. The only thing she's going to want to see she's getting."

"She has been going on rather nonstop all day about going to Hogwarts hasn't she?"

"At least since I got home yeah."

"Speaking of, are you going back to finish you vacation with your friend?"

"Nah. I told him it was a family emergency. If I showed back up it would be a bit odd."

"A bit probably." Draco glanced at the clock over the mantel. "It's getting late. You've had a long day with traveling back home and all the excitement around here. You should probably get inside. I need to finish this letter to your grandmother."

"Yeah I should. Night Dad."

"Night Isaac." The boy moved to leave the room. "Isaac."

"Yeah Dad?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, Dad. Night." Isaac left Draco's office, quietly pulling the door closed behind him.

Draco pulled his chair up to his desk before pulling a fountain pen and finely crafted stationary from the drawer.

_Dear Mother, _

_Depending on how fast my godfather is in relaying the past few days events to you, you may or may not already know what I am about to tell you. _

_As I'm sure Ginny has already informed you, Serenity has been receiving invitations from magical schools all over Europe. She's even received a couple from notable schools in the Americas as well. Two days ago she received the letter than I have both feared and hoped for. She received a letter from Hogwarts, hand delivered by the Headmistress herself. For a reason I don't know Uncle Severus arrived with Professor McGonagall. _

_After some catching up and informing, both Severus and the Headmistress joined us for dinner and at Ginny's request spent the night and most of the following day with us. Both were able to see for themselves just how talented the girls are. Uncle Severus got to meet Isaac, but not view his magical abilities since Isaac arrived home only hours before Severus departed. _

_Ginny has agreed to allow Serenity to attend Hogwarts. A fact that I know you will be pleased with. Serenity is very pleased herself, I must admit. _

_In preparation for Sere taking the train from King's Cross we will need to return to Britain prior to September 1st. Ginny has promised the kids at least a week prior to the first to spend sight seeing and visiting with family. I am rather hoping that she will agree to two weeks. _

_I would prefer to return home to the manor for the duration of this trip if that is convenient for you. I understand if this will not be workable for you and would request that you let me know if that would be the case so I may make preparations for my family and I to secure lodging somewhere in London instead. _

_Your Son,_

_Dragon_

Draco read through the letter multiple times before deciding it was wordy enough to fit his mother's ideals of a proper letter but not so much so that it made him look like he was rambling on. Folding the letter he placed the letter in an envelope before addressing and sealing it.

Letter in hand, Draco set the room right and turned off the lamp before heading back to the house. He let the clear sky and the warm summer night air relax him before he headed in for the night.

**The Review Follow-Up:**

Wow you guys so rock my socks. The reviews for chapter 10 were a bit slow, but you so made up for it with chapter 11. Fifteen reviews, WOW! I know, I know, I'm so easily held in amazement by you guys. :D

Gianomous thankies to **Stephanie, ellen, blissfulxsin, sidlovesnancy1979, TrixCuaks, Ginny-and-Draco-Fan, JessicaMalfoy87, AuntAnnie, Bella Colore Rosa, Dracoginnylover24, AmourVie, sweet gurl, padfootedmoony, wildxbabe,** and** carly** for there continued support by reading and reviewing. I love you guys.

**Stephanie** – I'm glad you are enjoying it so much. I do daily updates, usually before lunch eastern time. Yes I do have it completed. I made a habit with What Happened to Ginny to complete stories before I begin posting them as I personally hate writers that abandon wonderful stories. Since I have done the same in the past with Buffy and Angel stories I decided this would be the best way to insure I didn't abandon one again.

**Ellen** – you'll see more of our favorite son all throughout the rest of the story.

**Sweet gurl** – I hope this chapter partially covered that request. If it didn't fully take care of it, have no fear you'll get to see more of him as the story continues.

**Wildxbabe** - tears up I'm so glad that it did. I totally understand not being able to review each chapter. Just do what you can luv. I will always appreciate hearing from you.

Carly – I'm glad you're enjoying my character decisions. I always worry that I don't give each character enough of their own personalities. More so with original characters than with pre-established canon characters. So your review left me feeling as if I've done my job. You'll see more of Isaac no worries. It just seemed fitting to have Arthur breakdown and go for the minister job so I ran with it.


	13. Under the Midnight Moon

**Chapter 13**

**Under the Midnight Moon**

_**A/N: **My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. _**

_**A/N 2**: For anyone who might want to ever actually speak with me I would enjoy it. I'm on msn at Liquidvamp hotmail. I also have a live journal that I will friend folks to chrkyaler. _

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

The sunrise came all too early for Draco after spending far too long in his office the night before. After wishing he could just roll over and pretend he didn't have work that needed catching up on from the past couple of days he forced himself to get out of bed and begin his day.

An hour later he found himself surrounded by mounds of paperwork. The fall harvest would happen soon and extra hands would need to be brought in to help like every year previous. He simply had no need to keep so many on staff year round when there was little to no need for them. The small staff he did employ was more than capable of handling the wines and wine production process. Though over the years the need had grown and with it the number of his staff. There was still no reason to employ so many except for the harvest season.

The harvest would have to be completed no later than the fourteenth of August. If it went so much as a day longer it would force him to accept spending only a week in their home country.

Draco pressed the button on the phone that paged Amadeo to come to the office. Within a few moments the middle aged Italian entered the room. "Lei me ha chiamato il signore."

"Sì. Sedere per favore."

Amadeo took a seat opposite Draco.

Draco looked at the man before him. He had served as second in charge of running this place literally from the moment he and Ginny had moved here. First helping to restore the vines to their former glory and later overseeing anything and everything. He knew the vines better than Draco did himself. If anyone would be able to tell him it was okay to harvest a couple weeks early he would. "L'Amadeo lei pensa che soffriremmo se abbiamo mietuto la prima settimana di agosto invece di attesa finché il mezzo del mese noi ama fa tradizionalmente?"

"Non credo che faremmo. La stagione ha cominciato giustamente presto come lei sa. Mietere une settimane di coppia presto dovrebbe causare nessuni effetti malati al prodotto finale."

Draco smiled. One obstacle down. "Molto buono. Per favore di vedere che le mani sono assunte per cominciare agosto dapprima. Assicurarsi sono veloci e regolari di mano. Dobbiamo essere no fatti dopo di il quindicesimo. Nessuno tempo può essere sprecato quest'anno."

Amadeo rose from his chair and nodded. "Molto bene. Lei avrà un elenco di mani no dopo di venerdì prossimo signore."

"Ringraziarla Amadeo."

With Draco's final words Amadeo headed back to whatever he had been working on prior to Draco's request to join him in the office.

The rest of the day passed in a busied rush. Draco spent most of the morning behind his desk catching up on two days worth of abandoned paperwork. He always balanced the books on Monday afternoons but had not had the chance due to the unexpected guests showing up and interrupting rather unexpectedly. Thankfully the most necessary portion of that task was doing the payroll and it was by far the easiest portion to do.

He had eaten lunch with Gin and the children despite having enough work left to do to have easily spent that hour in his office.

The afternoon was spent reviewing purchase orders. He had to deny two orders for the same vintage that they no longer had left. There was no doubt that 2008 was a good year.

By the time dinner was drawing near he had completed all the work he felt had to be done, he walked through the vines like he tried to do everyday, had aged the ageing of several casks, and had pulled a bottle of his favorite wine from his personal stores to hopefully ply Ginny into two weeks in Britain instead of one.

Dinner was the normal loud affair he loved so very much. The topic of conversation had remained firmly on Sere going to Hogwarts and the trip surrounding her departure from Platform nine and three quarters. The girls cooed at the thought of shopping in both muggle and magical London. Isaac tossed in his preferences to visit more traditional places such as the Ministry of Magic, Parliament, the Queen's palace, and Big Ben to name a few.

He had smiled the entire way through the meal. He knew that Kat and Gin would be lonely come September with both Isaac and Sere away. He also knew that the holidays were too far apart for his liking. Heaven forbid with one child in school in Rome and one in Scotland getting everyone home for those holidays would be the source of many a headache but doing so would allow him and Gin nights like this one, surrounding this table with kids laughing and happiness overflowing.

He would be counting the days till they returned home year after year. It seemed like part of him already was and they wouldn't even be leaving for their respective schools for weeks. Several busy weeks at that. The harvest would occupy most of his and Ginny's time for the next several weeks. Gin poured her heart and soul into a traditional start of harvest celebration every year. He had no doubt she had already begun the same this year.

The image of the girls' knee deep in mashed grapes that stained their feet and legs the darkest purple was one of his favorite things. Ginny had insisted on the celebrations with their first harvest after Amadeo's wife had told her of the tradition. She had looked like a goddess, Isaac on her hip, skirt pulled up high to keep it out of the mash, and legs stained dancing with abandon among the other wives. So young and so full of love and life. There was a picture taken from that night that he had it framed on his desk. Along with one some years later, heavily pregnant with Serenity during that year's harvest. Yes, the next weeks would be so busy, but that night would undoubtedly be full of the most amazing food, wine that flowed like water, children running and playing, beautiful women with stained legs and merry husbands.

Lost in memories Draco never noticed the kids leave the table. "Draco are you gonna sit here all night with that goofy grin on your face or are you going to join me for a walk under the moonlight?"

Draco laughed. "Are you asking me for a walk under the stars my love?"

"Yes please."

He laughed. "I would be honored." He couldn't help but have a bit of a bounce in his step. Now would be the perfect time to discuss the letter to her father and the plans for the visit home. If he got his way he could end their walk under the elm grove with that bottle of wine and would be able to ply a second week at home out of his wife.

As soon as the table was cleared Draco grabbed the bottle of wine and grabbed Ginny's hand, pulling her from the house. They walked quietly arm in arm down the lane that ran throughout the villa.

Ginny glanced at Draco as they walked. "What had you smiling like a Cheshire cat at dinner?"

"I was just thinking about enjoying our loud dinners with the kids so happy. Soon it's just going to be Kat and the house will be quiet. I'm already counting the days till they will be home and they haven't even left yet."

"Is that all?"

"No. Harvest is almost here. I talked to Amadeo today and he agrees it won't hurt if we begin a couple weeks early. First day of harvest will be the first."

"I guess that means I have some work to do."

"So you will be doing your mash feast then?"

"Have I ever missed it yet?"

He smiled. "Not even when you could have delivered Sere at any moment."

She laughed remembering how hard it was too keep her balance as she danced around in the grapes so off balance from being full term with Sere. "It's amazing I didn't end up falling down that year. I kept thinking I was going to slip at any moment and that you would be taking me to the hospital that night to have her if I did."

"So that's why you insisted you stand near the edge that year."

"Yes. I knew if I was near the edge you would catch me before I fell."

"I would certainly have tried."

She steered them into the vines. "Do you think it will be a good crop this year?"

"Fairly certain. The grapes are good and sweet this year. Just the right balance of sun and rain. Maybe even a 2008 quality wine from this year's harvest if we're lucky."

"Sounds like you are convinced."

"I am. It's been a while since I had this much faith in the vines. I wouldn't push the harvest up if I didn't think they were ready you know that."

"You have in the past."

"I only pushed them up by a week when Isaac first started school. I've never dared think of pushing it up by two weeks before."

Ginny eyed her husband. He was up to something. "So why then are you pushing it up by two weeks this year?"

"I was hoping I might be able to get you to agree to two weeks back home instead of just one."

Ginny gave him a calculating look as they made their way into the grove of elm trees that they often came to visit to escape the work around them.

"Gin, hear me out please, before you say no. I understand the madness that is going to happen when people find out we are back. I sent off a letter to mother just this morning telling her we were coming and requesting to stay at the manor the duration of our stay so that we might escape some of the reporters. They can't get within a kilometer of the manor, even that awful Skeeter woman."

Draco guided her to sit before magically removing the cork from the bottle and conjuring two wine glasses. He poured them both healthy glasses full and then took a seat next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"We have promised the children time to see certain things, both muggle and magical, far too many to fit into a week's time. I was thinking that we could spend the first week there without anyone knowing. Visit the muggles sites first, spend time with mother as well as your family privately before your father makes the very public announcement of our return that he's bound to make. As long as we avoid magical locations the first week, there shouldn't be anyone to bother us. Though if there are magical places we want to visit we could always go in disguise. A few hair color charms and a couple well placed facial transfigurations could hide our identity from anyone discovering who we are."

"Transfiguring ourselves sounds a bit extreme don't you think?"

"Yes, but I'm trying to lay all our options out for you."

"Do you think your mother will say yes?"

"To us staying at the manor? Of course she will. I suspect she's already begun hiring a team of cleaners and redecorators large enough to service all of the Queen's castles in preparation for our arrival."

"She wouldn't."

"She would. She will settle for nothing less than perfect I can assure you. If I had to guess I would suspect she's probably picked out which rooms will belong to which child. She's probably already got a dinner plan laid out for every possible occasion while we are there. Maybe even begun plans for a welcome home ball of some sort."

Ginny laughed. She knew Draco was right. Narcissa had proved more than once over the years to be a tad eccentric.

"Gin we have to write your father…"

She took a sip of her wine. "I know. I started it a half dozen times today, but never could get past the opening salutation."

"We could sit down together and work on it together if you like."

She smiled at her husband. "Please and thank you."

"Anything for you luv. May I walk you home dove?"

"I would be honored."

Draco made the empty bottle and glasses vanish before helping his wife stand. "Think the kids are in bed yet?"

"Probably not."

"We should send that letter tomorrow."

"Work on it when we get back to the house?"

"Sure."

Ginny nodded. "I'll make sure the girls head off to bed, and then I'll meet you in the library."

"Did you find the pictures to include with the letter?"

"No I honestly didn't think of it. I was too flustered over nothing being able to figure out what to write in the first place."

"How about one from the family portrait we had made for your last birthday."

"That sounds good. Maybe a couple others? A copy of the picture on your office desk so dad knows for sure it's me."

"Do we have another copy of it?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "There are two other copies in Isaac's baby book, one behind another."

"You take care of the girls and I'll grab the photos."

"Oh there is a wizard photo from Isaac's first day in Milan. We're all in it I think."

"I'll take a look."

**Translations:**

- Lei me ha chiamato il signore. – You called for me sir.

- Sì. Sedere per favore. – Yes. Sit please.

- L'Amadeo lei pensa che soffriremmo se abbiamo mietuto la prima settimana di agosto invece di attesa finché il mezzo del mese noi ama fa tradizionalmente? -- Amadeo do you think we would suffer if we harvested the first week of August instead of waiting till the middle of the month like we traditionally do?

- Non credo che faremmo. La stagione ha cominciato giustamente presto come lei sa. Mietere une settimane di coppia presto dovrebbe causare nessuni effetti malati al prodotto finale. -- I do not believe we would. The season started off fairly early as you know. Harvesting a couple weeks early should cause no ill effects to the final product.

- Molto buono. Per favore di vedere che le mani sono assunte per cominciare agosto dapprima. Assicurarsi sono veloci e regolari di mano. Dobbiamo essere no fatti dopo di il quindicesimo. Nessuno tempo può essere sprecato quest'anno. -- Very good. Please see that the hands are hired to start August first. Make sure they are quick and steady of hand. We must be done no later than the fifteenth. No time can be wasted this year.

- Molto bene. Lei avrà un elenco di mani no dopo di venerdì prossimo signore. -- Very well. You'll have a list of hands no later than Friday next sir.

Ringraziarla Amadeo. – Thank you Amadeo.

**The Review Follow-Up:**

By now you all should know I like to do a group recognition thing so on with it yeah. Big hugs and thanks to Ellen, AuntAnnie, sidlovesnancy1979, Strawberrys and Whips, Wildxbabe, TornintoPieces, Dracoginnylover24, Draco-and-Ginny-Fan, sweet gurl, and JessicaMalfoy87 for your reviews. Guys you really do rock my world.

Ellen – I though some would prefer that. Ya know Ron has his moments. Hearing Ginny's pregnant by none other than his enemy of so many years had to be a blow. He's the type to spout off in anger not thinking.

Sweet gurl – In the first chapter it mentions the changes to the call letter books happened after Isaac was sent an invitation letter. He missed the changes. We'll assume they weren't retroactive. If you already had a school, no one was going to try to recruit you away. I'm glad you got the interaction between Isaac and Draco that you were looking for. There is more to come between them. And ha, ha, ha luv. You know it is. :D


	14. Of Letters and Photographs

**Chapter 14**

**Of Letters and Photographs**

_**A/N: **My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. _**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

A dark haired woman in her mid-forties walked into the ornate office. "Mr. Minister this came for you while you were at lunch. When I didn't recognize the handwriting, I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I had the curse breakers check it and they say it's clean. There is only a charm on it that requires you open it apparently."

Arthur Weasley took the proffered envelop from his assistant. The address was written in black ink in a flowing script across the expansive of the envelope. "Thank you Annett. Could you see that Harry remembers I wanted to see him sometime this afternoon please?"

Annett gave a small curtsy as she moved to leave the room. "Of course Mr. Minister."

He looked at the address. It wasn't the first time someone had opted to drag out the address in such a formal way. In fact most of his letters were addressed in a similar fashion. But there was something about the handwriting that seemed so terribly familiar.

_Mr. Arthur Weasley_

_Minister of Magic_

_Ministry of Magic_

_London, England_

He turned the envelope over in his hands; it seemed a tad heavy to be just a letter. He should probably have someone else here when he opened it, but for the life of him he couldn't place why he didn't feel the letter offered any kind of threat to him. When he ran his thumb over the seal of the letter, he felt the charm give way and the letter open. 'I've got the magic touch,' he thought to himself with a little grin.

Opening the flap of the envelope, he pulled the folded stationary out. The flutter of something falling to the floor caught his attention. At his feet lay half dozen muggle photographs and one wizarding one. The chocolate brown eyes and fiery locks of his daughter's hair were unmistakable. "Ginny," he whispered.

He leaned down and gathered up the photos before walking behind his desk and dropping heavily into his worn leather chair. Laying the letter to the side he stared at the faces in the pictures. Flipping through them he noticed that in one she looked like she had the day she went missing save for the fact that she was heavily pregnant, standing in what looked like grapes. "Oh sweet Merlin."

In the next one a few years had obviously passed there was a small boy with unmistakable Malfoy features standing between her and a man that he could only guess to be the supposedly dead Draco Malfoy.

The next was a wizard photo. Though he couldn't place the location Ginny, the possible Malfoy heir, the boy now older, and two girls that were the spitting image of Ginny only with slightly curling blond hair were all standing together looking around happily. The boy had on school robes but the crest was entirely too small to make out what school it represented.

The last in the pile was a formal picture. Ginny was sitting next to the blond man on a small bench, the boy stood centered behind them, and the two girls on the floor in front of them. He couldn't tell anything about the room around them, except that it was heavily ornate.

Finally reaching for the forgotten letter he opened the folded stationary.

Dear Daddy….

------------------------

"So Gin do the pictures I selected seem suitable?"

"They are perfect Drake." Ginny took a set behind the large carved oak desk, removing a fountain pen and piece of stationary from the right hand drawer.

"Dear Father. No that doesn't work it sounds too cold." She flicked her wand at the page and watched as the words melted away. "Dear Dad." "Not that doesn't either." She flicked her wand at the page once more.

"What did you call him Gin?"

"Daddy."

"Then there you have it. Dear Daddy. See not so hard."

She put pen to paper for the third time. 'Dearest Daddy.' She sat pen poised over the paper looking terribly lost. "I don't know what to say Drake. How the hell do you write a letter to someone you haven't seen in seventeen years?"

"You tell him what's in your heart Gin."

A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye. _'Yes, daddy it's me, your little Gin Gin. Oh daddy how I've missed you. I know this letter comes as a shock since it's been seventeen years since you last saw me. I know that is almost solely my fault and it's a mistake that I now find I'm gravely sorry for making. I know it's no consolation, but at the time I truly felt it necessary to make the decision I did. But as they say, hind site is 20/20 (it's a muggle saying dad). It means that an event is always clearer in retrospect rather than at the time it's taking place. Oh daddy I've missed you and mummy so much. I honestly felt I needed to leave when I left. _

"Gin, perhaps you should tell him now why you left in the first place. That might be easier if you said it now instead of having to answer that question when we get there."

She thought for a moment. "That's probably a good idea."

_I guess the first thing I should explain is that I did in fact leave. I was not kidnapped. It was set up to look that way on purpose. One of the photographs that we included is of me pregnant. I'm sure you noticed I didn't look a day older than when I left in that image. It's because only seven months had passed between the time that photo was taken and when I was supposedly kidnapped from the Burrow. I left home because I was pregnant with Isaac, dad (he's the boy/young man from the photos). _

_To make a very long story short, not long after the end of my fifth year while we were staying at number twelve mum sent me down the street to fetch something from the muggle market. Milk perhaps I don't really remember to be honest. The market was several streets over so I always cut through back alleys to get there faster. This particular day I stumbled across someone who had been beaten nearly to death. I couldn't just walk on and leave him there. I cast every healing spell mum had taught me. I managed to get Draco (yes that is Lucius's son in the photographs) to the point where I could move him without him dieing on me. There was an empty muggle warehouse nearby. I helped him in and found that there were lots of homeless muggles already staying there. I finally got to the store and picked up what mum needed along with some things for Draco with what little pocket money of my own I had on me. _

_It would take over three months for him to heal. During those three months I snuck out or stopped by when I was sent to the market everyday. When clothes from one of the boys would go missing it was because I swiped them for him to have clean clothes to wear. When the leftovers were gone before anyone could touch them it was because I had grabbed them to take to him. When potions went missing it was because I took them. _

_I guess I should have brought him to the Order, but I just knew that if I did that he wouldn't be given a chance to prove that he wasn't some Deatheater. Everyone was afraid of their own shadow back them. To bring in the son of a known Deatheater it wouldn't have gone over well no matter how he had come to be so close to death's door. _

_I had expected to have to leave him to go back to school only to find out that they were in fact closing Hogwarts. It was one of the happiest days of my life knowing I wouldn't have to leave him. We had become such close friends over the summer. At some point we stopped being just friends. I'm fairly certain you don't need the details on all that. You do have seven children of your own after all. _

_About a month before I left Ron caught me sneaking out. He followed me to a muggle clinic several blocks away. I had been sick for days and suspected what was wrong so I needed to know. I knew if I went to St. Mungo's someone would tell you and mum so I decided on the muggle doctor instead. I guess Ron had Harry's invisibility cloak because he apparently heard the nurse tell me I was indeed pregnant. _

_I stopped by the warehouse Draco was staying in on the way home and told him. I remember crying my eyes out. Not because I didn't want the child but because I was worried that everyone would turn against me for being so stupid. No sooner were my fears out of my mouth when Ron came out of the shadows and started raging on about how stupid I was to be having the child of a Deatheater. He went on and on getting in both mine and Draco's faces for ages. _

Tears streamed down her face as the painful memory of her bother threatening Draco came rushing to her mind. Draco moved next to his wife and hugged her as she sat and cried.

_He threatened to kill Draco where he stood if he didn't leave me alone and never saw me again. Draco made me promise to go home and never come back to him. He said he would rather me go and know our child was safe than risk Ron hurting anyone. I agreed against my wishes and left with Ron. _

_For three weeks I kept my secret and Ron didn't say another word to me. I know he told Harry and Hermione. Harry wouldn't look me in the eye and Hermione kept giving me these pitying looks that made me want to scream. I never could figure out why he didn't go straight to you and mum and tell you, but to my knowledge he never did. _

_By week four I was going crazy. I couldn't stand being way from Draco. I truly loved him by this point. Being away from him knowing that I was carrying his child was more painful than I could tolerate. Finally I packed my trunks, hiding them in the closet so they wouldn't be seen, and snuck out once I knew Ron was asleep. I know because I slipped a sleeping potion in his drink while he was playing chess with Harry. _

_I went to Draco and begged him to take me away. Take me anywhere we wouldn't be found. He didn't hesitate to agree. He told me to find a way out of the house three days later. He would have a plan by then. I didn't question it. Three days passed, mum sent me to the store again. Draco had a plan. Somehow he had contacted his mother and she agreed to send him to one of the closed up Malfoy estates and to place several vaults worth of the Malfoy fortune into a muggle bank. The next night I talked mum into letting me go to the Burrow to get some things that I wanted. _

_Draco met me there. I was the one that made the place look so horrible. Draco sent up the dark mark. By midnight we were already out of the country. It took a few days time, but we finally reached the vineyard that his mother had sent us to, a rather large piece of property in Italy that had been mostly abandoned by the family due to Narcissa's extreme hatred for the place. The only thing that remained were some very healthy vines and the overseer's family who tended the vines even after the staff had been released._

_He and I have been here ever since. _

Ginny looked at her husband. "Should we tell him why everyone says you died in the final battle?"

"He's going to ask if we don't, might as well take care of it now."

_The reports of him being at the final battle were correct. His mother, after apparently hearing from Severus, informed us the day before via owl. Even though I was eight months pregnant and the first harvest in twenty years was pending Draco said he had to go. I spent the next three days crying with worry that he wouldn't come back to me. _

_Obviously he did and in the process made it appear that not only had I gone missing, but now he appeared just as dead as I did. The picture of me pregnant was taken three weeks after the finial battle, barely a week before Isaac was born. _

"All this talk of children he's going to demand to know if you made an honest woman out of me or not."

Draco laughed. "You an honest woman, never."

_Just after Draco returned from the final battle we were bound in a true wizard binding under the full moon. Since we were living as muggles, Draco and I married in a muggle church with a muggle priest just a couple months after. The muggles here are very bad at looking down their noses on "unmarried" couples living together you see. As far as they knew we were just another muggle couple. _

_Outside of a very few people that's all we have ever been here. Just a muggle couple, with three children and a vineyard that is sometimes a bit more of a headache to run than we would like. _

_We really are happy here dad. Draco and I have three kids as you've seen from the pictures. Isaac Draco is sixteen and is as much like his father as he looks, Serenity Grace is eleven and Molly Katharine is nine. All three of them seemed to have gotten Draco's white blonde hair, but the girls at least got a little curl from me and mum. Sere has my eyes though. Kat is a wiz with a cauldron and Sere is equally as good with charms and transfiguration. Isaac, well he's just flat out smart._

_Now to the nuts and blots of why I am writing; I'm sure you know that some years ago the headmasters changed the way the first year books call students. Because of those changes, Sere has received invitations letters from every magical school in Europe and several from the Americas. This past week she received her letter from Hogwarts, hand delivered by none other than Headmistress McGonagall and former Professor Snape. _

_Drake and I have agreed to let Sere go despite our fears about the reaction our return might cause. Oh daddy I've missed you and mum so much. Now after soon long we are coming home. _

_Since Sere will need to board the train at Kings Cross on the first the same as any other student we will be coming back before hand. In fact we have agreed to spend two weeks at home before her departure. Provided that this year's harvest goes as planned will be arrive at Malfoy Manor on the fifteenth of August and will remain there through the duration of our stay. _

_I know that with your new job._

"He might appreciate a congratulations for that."

"I don't know about that. But I was going to tell him anyway."

_(Congratulations by the way.) I can only assume you will want or maybe even need to make some sort of formal statement about our disappearance, reappearance, involvement in the war, and whatever else. We would prefer if you could hold that off until after we have been there for a week or so. Allow us time to show the children around muggle London before forcing them into the spotlight of questioning reporters. You and mum and my brother's families will be more than welcome to visit us at the Manor or we can come to the Burrow (I assume you're still there) during that first week. So long as no one outside the family knows we are there. _

_Tell mum I love her and I have missed her so very much. I can't wait to see you both. If you find that you either can't wait till we arrive or find yourself unable to believe the contents of this letter and the photographs before you, you are more than welcome to come to us. The letter has been set to act as a portkey in that case, just say the spell and off you go. _

_I guess that's all for now. I love you daddy._

_Your Ginny Girl_

Author's hands were shaking and tears were streaming down his face. So very long without knowing if his dear baby girl was okay and now he knew. He finally knew she was safe and happy with a family all her own. Molly was going to be over the moon to have her Ginny-Boo back and three new grandchildren to boot. "Molly!"

He quickly rose from his desk and went to the door, opening it and sticking his head out. "Annett, I need you to reschedule everything I have planned for today. I'm leaving the office. I have some news I need to share with my wife and it's not the sort of thing I can do via floo. Do tell Harry that I need him to cover the fund raising banquet for the new ward at St. Mungo's in my stead this evening. I will not be able to attend after all. Do send a sizeable donation from both the Ministry and a personal one from myself in the Weasley name with him please.

"Yes sir. Will that be all sir?"

"Yes Annett. Thank you for your help."

Author closed the door and grabbed his traveling cloak from the hook on the back of it before grabbing the letter and the photographs from his desk. He walked to the floo, grabbing a pinch of powder before stepping into the grate and tossing the shimmering powder to his feet. "The Burrow!"

**The Review Follow-Up:**

You guys continue to overwhelm me with your outpouring of reviews. They make my day. I absolutely love when my email pops up saying I've got a message from the fan bot. :D Speaking of which. Anyone who is having problems getting their emails I figured away around that problem. Change your email address on you account. After you validate them they will start going to the new account properly. I personally like mine going to my main account. So once I validate to the first new account I go back and change it to the original email addy. If anyone needs to create a second email account to use for this dummy fix I have gmail invites out the arse if anyone wants a gmail account.

Big thanks to sidlovesnancy1979, Ellen, AuntAnnie, JessicaMalfoy87, Ginny-and-Drac-fan, blissfulxsin, wildxbabe, Dracoginnylover24, sweet gurl, padfootedmoony, carly, and AmourVie. OT note, I think it's totally wicked that chapter 13 got 13 reviews. Lol I know, I know. I'm so easily amused.

Ellen – you're right I'm so not answering that. But I will say this, you've got some right good guesses. ;)

Wildxbabe – I'm glad you were having such a good day yesterday. I hope today is the same for you.

Sweet gurl – It won't be long at all till they see Merry Old England. I'm glad you like the Italian inset thing. It seemed like the natural way to proceed with this story.

Carly – You'll get more of that Draco and Isaac interaction in later chapters that I'm sure you'll enjoy.


	15. Reunited at Last

**Chapter 15**

**Reunited at Last**

_**A/N: **My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. _**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDG**

"Do you think he has gotten it by now?"

Draco sat behind his wife with his arms wrapped protectively around her waist as she leaned back against him. "I would think so."

"Do you think they will come?"

"I'm certain they will... Wouldn't you if you hadn't seen one of the kids in nearly twenty years?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Then there is your answer sweet."

She smiled into the darkness. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Helping me write him last night."

"I only offered a few suggestions and dug up a few dusty photos. It was nothing."

"I still couldn't have done it without you."

"I know my love." He kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome."

Ginny turned around to face Draco. "Do you mind if we head in? I'm exhausted. I spent all day frantically cleaning worried they would just pop up in the living room with no notice."

He laughed. "Well that explains why the girls were complaining about cleaning their rooms before dinner."

The two rose from their spot underneath the weeping willow that stood on the far left side of the front lawn.

------------------------

Molly Weasley's tears were tears of happiness. "Oh Arthur, she's grown into such a beautiful woman."

"That she has my dear that she has. If you would like I can take the next couple days off. They conveniently gave you a way to go right to them."

"I so terribly want to, but I don't want to put her out showing up with no warning."

"Mol I think it's fairly certain Ginny is expecting you to take her up on the offer to come. She wouldn't have primed the letter to take you to her if she didn't expect you to use it."

"But your work? You have meetings to deal with don't you?"

"Not a thing that can't be put off a few days I assure you. Molly why are you making excuses to not go?"

Molly cried harder. "She didn't trust us to help her. She just left without a word. Certainly she knew we wouldn't cast her out just because of who she fell in love with or because she was going to have a baby. She did such a good thing helping him. Surely she would have known how proud that would have made us. Helping not just an enemy but someone that she was raised to despise. That takes a special kind of person Arthur."

"Molly we were at war, no one trusted anyone. Then Ron went off and scared her like he did. It's a wonder she didn't leave before she did. She's finally coming back home are you going to stand aside and not welcome her back?"

"You know bloody well I don't want to do that Arthur, I'm just scared."

"Of what Mol?"

Her tears grew even heavier still. "That she doesn't need me anymore," she gasped out between hiccups.

Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife. "Oh Molly, you should know better than anyone a daughter always needs her mum. No matter how old she gets or how far away she moves, Ginny will always need you. Do you think she would have let anyone know she was alive if she didn't? They could have gone on living their muggle lives pretending they were no one special till the day they died if they had wanted. They didn't have to let their daughter come to Hogwarts. They didn't have to be anything to anyone here anymore. But they are. You can't tell me that don't mean more than her leaving in the first place. Gods Mol you have been praying for this since the day she left that somehow some deity would hear your pleas and send her home. Well Mol the gods answered, are you gonna let them keep knocking at the door or are you going to answer it?"

Molly wiped her eyes with her apron. "How soon can we leave?"

Arthur smiled. "That's my brave girl. First thing in the morning. I'll floo Harry now and let him know we need to take care of something on the continent and that we'll be gone for a couple days at the very least. He knows how to contact me if the world begins to go to hell."

"Oh don't you go jinxing us like that."

He laughed. "Of course not dear. Now you head on up and pack while I floo Harry."

Molly suddenly looked stricken. "Oh dear me, I don't own muggle clothes Arthur, whatever am I going to take?"

"I don't think it's going to matter what you wear in their home Molly. Last I checked you do have a wand, certainly you can transfigure your clothes into something more fitting once we get there if the need arises."

"Goodness me, I'm so excited I can't remember my own head."

Arthur laughed as he watched the retreating form of his wife. Just a few hours till he could see his sweet Ginny again and meet the three grandchildren he didn't know he had just five hours before. Yes this was a very, very good day and tomorrow would be infinitely better he was very certain.

…

The following hours were a rush of packing, contacting Harry and the boys to let them know they were taking an impromptu trip, and the smell of Molly literally destroying the kitchen in the process of baking every treat she could remember Ginny liking. She had insisted she could not show up to see her grandchildren empty handed.

He was fairly certain his wife had not joined him in bed till well after midnight but the moment the sun had come up so had she. Dressed, pressed, bag in one hand, basket of confections in the other waiting a bit impatiently for him to get dressed and take them to her daughter.

"Molly they probably aren't even up yet. It's hardly past seven in the morning. Dear heavens pet, give them time to get up before you go bursting into their home."

"Now you listen to me Arthur Weasley I refuse to wait a moment more to see my daughter. I am ready to go right this moment. Now get your arse moving and get dressed so we can go. They have children for heavens sake they aren't having a lie in."

Arthur just shook her head and went to shower and dress. Half an hour later he came downstairs to see his visibly irate wife tapping her foot rather impatiently, waiting to leave.

"Well madam if you are ready then we can go."

"If I'm ready? I was ready at six this morning Arthur Weasley. Now you take our bag and hand over that letter so we can go!"

He took the bag and pulled the letter from his pant's pocket passing it to his wife. "Hold this please."

She took it without as much as a peep.

"If we wake them up, it's your fault witch." Placing a finger on the edge of the envelope he pulled his wand from his pocket with his other hand before he tapped the letter. "Portus."

The familiar tug at his navel began and a moment that seemed like an eternity passed as the charmed envelope pulled them away to an unknown location. Moments later the tug passed and two were deposited on the front lawn of a sprawling manor. Grape vines seemed to line a road that lead away from the house.

"This is their home?"

"Well the letter did say it was a Malfoy property. It's obviously an operating vineyard now. It seems our baby girl has made quite the life for herself."

"So it would appear my dear. Are you ready to go knock on the door?"

She cut her husband a look. "I was ready hours ago."

The two crossed the lawn hand in hand and just as Molly reached to knock on the imposing front door it swung open to reveal Draco. "Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley we've been expecting you. Please come in." Draco stepped back and ushered them in the door.

Arthur extended his hand to his son-in-law. "Mr. Malfoy."

"Draco please."

"Draco then. I assume my daughter is here."

Draco smiled and nodded. "She is."

Isaac came through the hall at almost the exact same moment. "Dad?"

"Isaac, please go get your mum and sisters please. And please tell them to hurry."

His son did a double take to look at the couple standing with his father before moving in the opposite direction to do as his father had requested. Molly stared at the boy as he walked away. "He's my grandbaby."

"Yes ma'am he is. He'll be back in a moment hopefully with the other two in tow. You'll have to excuse us. With all the excitement of the past few days we haven't been able to fill everyone in on everything. The children had no clue you might be coming."

"Your letter came as a bit of a surprise but Ginny did say you have had other visitors this week."

"Yes the headmistress and my godfather paid us a visit just two days ago."

Isaac returned with Katharine riding piggy-back style on his back. "Daddy you're not in your office this morning."

"No angel I'm not. Where are your mum and sister?"

Isaac put Kat down. "They said they would be here in just a second. I think Sere might have tossed something at Kat on purpose. Mum seemed rather hot under the collar at her."

Draco rolled his eyes. Sere would pick this morning off all days to have a goad at Kat. "Welcome to a normal morning at Shadowy Secrets. Care to sit?"

Kat caught her daddy's hand as they were walking to the living room and pulled on it to get his attention. "Who is the lady that looks like mum?"

He winked at his youngest. "Just wait till Sere and mummy get here and you'll find out."

Draco led Ginny's parents into the sitting room. Clara seemingly appeared out of nowhere and took the overnight bag from Arthur before silently slipping back out of the room.

Molly eyed the woman a bit suspiciously as she left the room. "Well she's the efficient one isn't she?"

Draco laughed. "That she is. She's Gin's personal assistant. The woman can be as quick and quiet as a house elf sometimes. It's a bit worrisome honestly but she does good work so whatever."

A few moments after Molly and Arthur sat down Serenity came into the room. "Katharine, I'm sorry I tossed the chair in your direction."

Kat shrugged. "Whatever."

Finally realizing they had guests Sere quickly said hello and pretended she didn't care that her sister was brushing off her apology.

Ginny walked in a minute after her daughter. She stood shocked in the doorway. "Mum? Dad?"

Molly was off the sofa and to her daughter before anyone could hardly blink. "Oh my baby!"

Ginny threw her arms around her mother and held on for dear life. "Oh mummy I'm so sorry. I've missed you so much."

Molly brushed her hand down Ginny's hair like she had so many times when she was a child. "Oh Hun, its all okay. I'm here now."

Arthur coughed. "Don't I get a hug from my Gin Gin?"

Ginny laughed through her tears. "Oh daddy." She moved away from her mother only so she could hug her father.

After a long heart warming hug, Ginny let go of her father and let her parents sit back down.

The years really hadn't hurt her parents. Her father was a little balder and her mother a little thinner but otherwise they looked the same as they had the day she left.

"Mum?" Sere's voice drew Ginny from her musings

Ginny wiped the remaining tears from her face. "Yes honey?"

"They are your parents aren't they? The ones you always tell us stories about?"

"Yes Sere, this is my mum, grandmum Molly and my dad, granddad Arthur. Mum, Dad meet your grandkids; Isaac, Serenity, and Molly Katharine, we call her Kat."

Molly started crying again. "You named one of your babies after me?"

"Yes mum."

Sere was visibly bored to death. Knowing her mum as she did, she would spend the next several hours crying on and off for hours. And if she had to guess so would the woman she now knew to be her grandmother. "Mum can we go play while you guys talk?"

"Yes you may." Sere and Kat were up and gone without so much as another word. Isaac also took their escape as a cue that he could leave also. "I'll be in the library if you need me."

Draco stopped his son as he walked out of the room. "Check on your sisters every so often please." Isaac turned to leave the room, then stopped and turned back. "Dad did that book I asked for come in yet?"

"Yes it did. It should be on my desk in the library."

"Thank you."

**The Review Follow-Up:**

Wonderful thanks to Ellen, wildxbabe, AuntAnnie, JessicaMalfoy87, Ginny-and-Draco-fan, Strawberry and Whips, sidlovesnancy1979, Hallix, blissfulxsin, fenrirsthoughts, Stephanie, Dracoandginnylover24, sweet gurl, and Chelley.

Ellen – Thanks. I'm glad I evaded the clichés. As for Ron. Well I suspect he would have insisted that Ginny be the one to tell them. As for after she disappeared, well plot error?

Wildxbabe – I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Sweet Gurl - watches Molly flip :D

Chelley – I'm glad you are enjoying it. For the purpose of this story there will be no more children for the Malfoys.


	16. Catching Up On Lost Time

**Chapter 16**

**Catching up on Lost Time**

_**A/N: **My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. _**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDG**

Ginny was sitting next to her mother on the couch; her father had pushed off to a nearby chair. "Mum I've missed you so much."

"Oh baby I've missed you too. Oh look how you've grown. You're a woman now, not my little girl."

"Oh mum I'll always be your little girl."

The two women sat huddled on the sofa crying and talking for a few moments before the wind changed.

"I can't for the life of me understand why you left like that but I'm glad you finally let someone know you are okay."

"Mum?"

"Honestly Ginevra how could you think we would have turned him away? Surely I raised you better than that?"

"Mum you can't be serious. It was a bloody war for Merlin's sake. You're gonna sit here and tell me that the other members of the Order would have just accepted him in with open arms. They wouldn't have and you know it, not after what Severus did even if he did it at the Headmaster's personal request."

"I'm not trying to say everyone would have, I'm saying your father and I would have."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh that's rich. Any time the Malfoy name came up as kids it was always you that got hot under the collar no matter what the topic was. If anyone should have acted that way it would have been Dad, he had a right. Lucius never did anything but tear dad down at every turn but dad never once ranted on the way you used to. So you want to spin that one again for me."

Ginny moved from her seat simply unable to remain so close to her mother. "You want to be all self-righteous about me leaving? Fine but I know better. Sure you might have taken him in and nursed him back to health. No doubt in a far quicker fashion than I did. But you would have always been looking over your shoulder. You would never have trusted him. That lack of trust would have extended to me for wanting to help him, for loving him."

"You are assuming far too much young lady."

"No mother I'm not. You may have forgotten the summer after my first year but I haven't. I saw every little sideways glance you gave me. You always wondered if your precious baby girl was going to go off and do something else stupid to get people killed. Mum, face it, once your faith is shaken in someone it never fully rebuilds for you, even with me."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley how dare you accuse me of such madness!"

Arthur and Draco sat quietly to the side, both knowing better than to dare putting their two cents into the dispute between their wives. Draco having taken the chair directly next to Arthur leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Have they always been like this?"

Arthur grinned. "I think Gin was about four the first time she really let it show that she had Mol's temper. They screamed back and forth for hours. I learned a very long time ago to just let them get it out and be done with it. They'll be better off in the end if they do."

Draco nodded. More than once Ginny and one or even both of the girls had gotten into it and had screamed loud enough and long enough to leave them with sore throats the next day. "How long do you think they'll be at this?"

Arthur rubbed his chin with his hand. "Well they've got seventeen years of missed fights to make up for. I would think till at least lunch, maybe even dinner if they get really riled up."

"This isn't really riled up?"

"Oh heavens no. They haven't started throwing breakables yet."

Draco laughed under his breath. "Here I was thinking I was the only person Ginny tossed the glassware at."

"There are six Weasley men back home that probably wish you were, but sadly no you're not. Charlie still has a scar on his back where she tossed a broken vase at him when she was nine or so."

"Do I even want to know why she did that?"

"I don't know myself. I was at work. One minute I'm filing a report on exploding toilets and the next I'm getting a floo call from St. Mungo's telling me Charlie was there getting healed. Molly never did tell me what caused the argument in the first place. I'm sure Charlie did something to deserve it knowing him."

The sounds from the two irate women continued to escalate. "Would you care to join me elsewhere? They are starting to give me a headache. For the life of me I can't see the reason in sitting here watching this play out like a bad soap opera."

Arthur rose from his seat. "I would love to. But what's a soap opera?"

Draco explained while showing him out of the living room and down the hall towards the library. "It's a program a bit like an extended play of sorts that is shown on muggle televisions. It's considered a form of entertainment but for the life of me I don't know why."

When the two entered the library they found Isaac sitting at his father's desk, nose buried in a thick book, pen poised over paper. Isaac looked up from his book. "Dad, Sir."

"Sorry to invade your studying Isaac, but we both felt the ladies needed some time to themselves."

"No doubt, mom sounds madder than she did the day Sere tried jumping off the third floor landing."

"Oh I don't know about that. I think she was scared. You know how she gets. Scared comes out as anger with her. They'll be fine once they both say what they need to."

Arthur nodded in agreement while taking a seat on the plush sofa that sat perpendicular to the desk "So young man just what are you reading so intently?"

"A text on human transfiguration sir."

"Fine subject, that one. Never was much good at it myself. Had a friend though that was fairly apt at it; Alaster loved turning others into rodents. Didn't much care if you were friend or foe he just got an odd pleasure out of it. I'll never forget the day he thought it would be funny to turn me into a real weasel. Not nearly as funny as it sounds either."

Draco paled at the memory of the fake Moody turning him into a ferret during his fourth year.

"Anyhow. I must say studying is one habit you didn't get from Ginny my boy. That girl hated to study. Though lack of studying or not, she kept her grades up after her first year. Can't really say any of my brood, save for maybe Percy studied during the summer. It's very refreshing to see another generation that can put some interest into their studies when school isn't in session. Now what school do you attend young man?"

Isaac looked up at the man that clearly was his mum's father. "I attend a muggle boarding school just outside of Rome."

"A muggle school. Surely not? Did you not receive a first year letter from a nearby school?"

Draco looked at his father-in-law. "He did. He attended two years at the Milan school for Magical Learning but he rather hated it. After a considerable amount of time spent disagreeing with him Ginny and I agreed to allow him to attend a muggle secondary school if he continued his magical studies on his own. He sat his OWLS and did extremely well for having learned most of it on his own. He's doubled his efforts in preparation for his Newts."

"That's a fine achievement young man. Most aren't so apt at teaching themselves magic, much less while carrying on a muggle education at the same time."

Isaac smiled. "Thank you sir. I work very hard. But if I don't mum will kick my bum from here to Rome and back a few times before she's done with me."

"Of that I have no doubt young man. She's a bit like her own mother. When she says something you best stick to it or be prepared for the fallout. Is there a particular human transformation you are focusing on? I seem to recall extra points on NEWTS for particular studies."

"The animagus theory."

"Very ambitious young man. Have you tried casting the spells or have you just begun your study?"

"I've cast the spell to discover my form, but I've not tried to transform into it yet. I've still got a lot of studying to do before I try that."

"Did you find out what your form would be?"

"No, but I'm not discouraged. Discovering your form is supposed to be the hardest part of the entire ordeal. I'm sure I'll get it sooner or later."

"I never tried it myself but I know a handful of gentlemen that started learning while they were far too young to be doing so. I'm sure if that bunch can you can as well."

"Thank you sir."

Arthur turned his attention back to Draco. "Speaking of school, did either of you ever finish? I am assuming you missed your seventh year and I know Ginny would have missed both her sixth and her seventh."

"We did. The same school that Isaac attended allowed us to sit our Newts after we sat some very long boring tests to insure we had learned the appropriate subject matter when Isaac was about a year old. Personally I had no desire to bother with sitting for them. I had already decided that running this vineyard was going to be my life. No offense to you or the magical world in general but our customers don't look for magical degrees when they are picking out a wine. However your daughter understands the fine art of nagging. I finally sat the bloody thing just so I wouldn't have to hear it anymore."

Arthur roared with sudden laughter. "Having lived with her mother for well on sixty years I can fully understand that sentiment. My wife is good at a great number of things bless her, but nagging is by far what she is best at."

Draco had worried that when Ginny's father got here he would hex him into oblivion, so he was pleasantly surprised to find that the man was as kind hearted as he had come to assume from Ginny's stories of her childhood. "Sir my godfather was kind enough to inform us you had become Minister of Magic at the first of the year. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I tell you, it's more work than I want that's for sure. It can be rewarding when someone doesn't want something out of you though. Oh it's like all jobs I suspect with their ups and their downs. Why anyone would seek out the job for themselves befuddles me. I wouldn't have dared run had I not felt like I should. So many people I respect had been pushing it well since my children were still tykes. I finally said sod it and ran. Damn near took me by surprise when I swept the election. I hadn't realized that many people had wanted me to run." He stopped and smiled. "The hours are better than working in the misuse of muggle artifacts office though so it's not all that bad."

"Sounds like you're warming up to it. Severus seemed rather pleased with the concept." Draco noted with a grimace that he had just heard the sound of glass shattering against the adjoining wall between the sitting room and the library. That would leave a mark for sure.

"Did he? You must be the only person outside of Albus, peace rest his soul, who could ever get an honest opinion out of that man. Locks himself up far too tight, but if I had gone through all he had I suspect I would do the same. I have always hoped he might find a nice woman to draw him out a bit, but I guess that's not likely to happen after Molly tried setting him up on a blind date a few years back."

Draco burst out laughing. "She did what?"

"Oh you don't really know about that do you? Molly tends to meddle in the lives of the people she cares about, specifically in people's love lives. God forbid someone not experience the happiness of marriage. She met some fetching lady in Gladrags or some such one day when she was out shopping for one of the grandkid's birthday and Molly decided she would be the perfect match for Severus. Forced the man to go out on a blind date, only he didn't have a clue it was a date till he got there. She flat lied to the poor man. Told him this nice young lady was in need of a potions master to brew wolfsbane for her. So she set up a supposed meeting so Elizabeth I believe her name was could meet Severus and "inquire" about him brewing for her. Of course Severus gets there to find out not only does this nice woman not need wolfsbane but she's expecting him to escort her to dinner. Severus is an honorable man, so he escorts the lady to dinner then sees her home before he shows up on our doorstep fit to kill. I tell you I have never seen Severus Snape so livid in all my days and that is quite a feat considering the situations I've seen him walk away from over the years. Has it stopped Molly from trying to find him Mrs. Right? Merlin no. That woman won't learn until the day she dies that not everyone wants to be happily married."

Draco was gasping for breath he was laughing so hard. "Oh my god I would have given anything to see Uncle's face when he realized he had not only been set up but had been set up by a woman for a date."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that. The look he gave Molly would have made Voldemort back down in fear. But Molly just stood her ground insisting that if he were a little more open minded he would have seen what a 'companionable woman the dear was.'"

Draco just laughed harder trying for the life of him to get himself under control to no effect. Oh that little nugget of information could serve as real blackmail material if he ever needed it. It took several long quiet minuets for Draco to finally get the image of Molly Weasley standing her ground for setting his godfather up out of his head. More than once the mere thought caused his to lose his reign on his mirth. "If you think it will help, I have it on good authority that Severus is seeing someone quietly. He has been for a fairly long time as far as I know."

"Well I'll be. Leave it to him to have a secret tryst and the rest of us not have a clue. It gives him even more reason for to be so mad at Molly. Well you know what, he deserves a bit of happiness. Who am I to begrudge him that after all these years?"

Draco nodded understanding the hardships his godfather had willingly undertaken to try and repay his mistakes. "He seemed very happy with the situation they have worked out."

After a while of quietly chatting about countless things from quidditch to the vineyard Draco noticed the arguing in the next room had quieted. "Well they seem to have yelled themselves out finally."

"It does sound that way. Amazing it only took two and half hours; that may be a new record for shortest argument between those two."

Draco glanced at the grandfather clock that stood against one wall. It was already nearing eleven am. He was fairly certain that Clara would have informed the cook of their guests, but he should probably make sure and check on the girls. "If you'll excuse me I need to go check on the girls and make sure the cook knows to fix extra for lunch. Arthur, please make your self at home. I'll try to be back as soon as possible."

His father-in-law smiled. "Take your time."

**The Review Follow-Up:**

Well everyone we are over the halfway mark and still you all astound me with how devoted you are to this story. It leaves me in a puddle of happy goo at the end of the day to read each of your reviews. Hugs thank you each for them.

Ellen – In the case of her parents not telling everyone it is a plot device. They didn't tell the rest of the family on purpose. All will be clear on that front in a few chapters.

Wildxbabe – lol I remember what it was like to be 11. I hated sitting around while adults talked so I figured I would give the kids an easy out. I'm glad you enjoyed the reunion.

Sweet gurl – thanks luv.


	17. Under Her Spell

**Chapter 17**

**Under Her Spell**

**A/N: Song used in this chapter is _Beep_ by the Pussycat Dolls**

_**A/N 2: **My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. _**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Draco found the girls outside chasing Alex through the vines before returning to the house to find Ginny and her mother huddled together on the sofa clinging to one another as if the world might end if they let go. He slipped out of the room before he was even noticed. He rejoined Arthur and his son in the library until Clara came to call them for lunch.

The rest of the afternoon went rather smoothly considering the rocky start the day had begun on. The meal had been a lively affair once the girls had finally become used to the idea that older witch and wizard truly were their mum's parents. Once they began to open up Molly was quick to follow questioning the girls on everything imaginable. By the time the meal was over Draco was certain the older woman knew everything there was to know about his two girls. Arthur and Isaac had spent most of their own meal talking in much the same manner with the exception that their decisions seemed to revolve around Isaac's muggle life and schooling versus his magical one.

He was content to sit next to his wife and cast her shy smiles to remind her no matter what this was always home; him, their children, and now her parents.

Much of the afternoon and evening was spent outdoors talking around the picnic table while the girls played nearby and Isaac sat pouring over what seemed like a half dozen transfiguration texts at once all the while making notes in his spiral bound notebook that fascinated Arthur for reasons Draco didn't even want to begin to contemplate. Draco had no doubt that if his son put his mind to it, he would complete the animagus transformation before the Christmas holidays. He had to admit he was slightly curious about what form his son would take.

The rest of the week was spent much the same way. Hours spent talking and getting to know one another. Molly had spent her every waking moment with her daughter and grandchildren bound and determined to catch up on as much as possible since she had already missed out on so much. So many missed years had left her with a little hole in her heart that had filled the moment she had allowed herself to realize this family that Ginny had was her family. The same family she had wished for her daughter when she had still been just a babe at her breast.

The week had proved just as enlightening for everyone. Both of Ginny's parents discovered she had become the woman they had always hoped she would become; strong, powerful, willful, independent, but reliant, dependable, calm, loving, and beautiful, the perfect mother and wife to her family. She had grown to become everything any parent could ask for a daughter to be.

Draco had managed to prove to Arthur that he wasn't his father nor had he raised his children to believe the lies he had been raised to believe but instead was a man that he could see as one of his own sons. True, the Malfoy heir was still forever ambitious. The vineyards continual success proved that, but he wasn't focused on that ambition for himself but rather for his family and their well being. The vineyard was their life, if it didn't do well then they didn't, it was as simple as that. Sure they had the Malfoy family money to fall back on but no one else really knew that outside of Draco, Ginny, and Narcissa.

Draco had grown into a smart, cunning man but none the less a man with a heart the size of the world for his family. He had truly learned to love. It was a lesson Arthur suspected Lucius had never mastered. Draco was extremely protective and loyal to both family and friends alike. Old prejudices had been put away and new understandings built in its place. Arthur had been pleasantly surprised to find that out of the vineyards entire staff there was only one magical being on staff outside of the family members, a squib that apparently ran deliveries to local stores and restaurants when necessary.

He was strong and not at all afraid of a hard days work as Arthur had come to witness over the week. The impending harvest had forced Draco to work during their visit. There was just no way for him to not and still be able to complete the harvest on schedule. Arthur also discovered he was far too old and had spent far too many years behind a Ministry desk to be spending so much of his own meager strength helping out. Wine filled oak casks were difficult to move around due to their heaviness. Apparently it was required at this time of year. The rack room had to be shifted to allow for the new harvest's stock to age.

Honestly when they stopped to think about it Arthur and Molly both couldn't find a single reason their daughter and the son of their enemy shouldn't be together. They were happy and in love. Lucius and his pureblood dogma were dead and gone and only peace left in his wake. What more could they have asked for their daughter?

Ginny's parents ended up staying for nearly a full week before departing for Ottery St. Catchpole. Molly had left reluctantly and not without a few tears even knowing full well she would see her daughter, son-in-law, and grandchildren again in just a few short weeks. The night of their departure Draco spent several hours calming his wife who likewise hadn't been ready for her parents to depart.

Ginny's wails tapered off to the occasional hiccup. "I didn't realize how much I missed them till they showed up. I don't want them to be gone yet."

Draco rubbed his thumb across her cheek, wiping the newest tear from his wife's face. "Oh I know darling. But they know you are well and you know they are. We can visit them any time you like you know."

"We can't. Kat still has primary school in the fall. We can't just pull her out whenever I get the whim to visit mum."

"Ginny you're more than capable of calibrating a portkey. You can go visit your mother while she's in school and be home before the last bell rings for the day."

She smiled at her husband. "I hadn't really thought of that."

"I know. You're all worked up over nothing. Your mum's only a few moments away any time you feel the rushing desire to see her luv."

"Drake, I can't just take off and spend my days visiting mum. As much as you like to think you can, you cannot run this place by yourself, especially this time of year."

He shook his head. "I certainly can. You act as if I've never been left to my own devices before. Heavens Gin seventeen years later we have this place to the point it can virtually run itself and what can't Amadeo can. Stop worrying your pretty little head over everything and just go visit tomorrow if you want to."

"Tomorrow? Drake I can not go tomorrow. The stamping festival planning isn't even half completed. I haven't so much as begun to plan the feast menu."

"Woman you have given the same festival every year since Amadeo's wife told you about it. Not once have you changed any part of it. You expect me to believe you couldn't give that thing tomorrow if you needed to? You're tossing the wrong quaffle at this keeper if you think I'm going to believe that madam."

Ginny grinned and shook her head. "Draco Malfoy you're no more a keeper than I am."

"Maybe not, but you certainly like it when I play seeker with your snitch."

She blushed. "Now Mr. Malfoy you wouldn't be suggesting anything deviant now would you?"

"I wouldn't do that."

She laughed. "Right and I've recently been crowned the queen of the Nile."

Draco mockingly bowed and smiled. "All Hail the Queen of the Nile. Long live the Queen!"

Ginny tackled her husband onto the bed, going straight for the ticklish spot on his thighs with her deft fingers. "I'll show you mister."

Draco was laughing so hard he could hardly catch his breath as he managed to squeak out a reply. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"You know full well that's a promise." Ginny leaned down and captured his lips with hers pouring every ounce of pent up emotion into snogging her husband senseless. They only broke apart when the need for oxygen became imperative. "So Mr. Malfoy, are you ready for bed?"

"Only if you're coming to bed with me."

"After I've had my way with you I most certainly will. But for now, you're wearing too many clothes Hun."

"Oh I am? Well why don't you do something about that for me?"

Ginny pulled her wand from the pocket sewn into her jeans before waving it over her husband and herself. "Disvestis." With a cool breeze their clothes were gone leaving their naked bodies open to each other's gazes and the warm summer air that flitted through the room's open windows. She tossed the wand in the general direction of the bedside table only to hear it bounce before falling silently to the floor below.

Draco wrapped a hand around the back of Ginny's neck and pulled her down for a searing kiss. "Someone's impatient tonight."

"Do you blame me?"

"Never."

"Then do stop complaining."

Ginny trailed a line of warm kisses down his stubble covered jaw, working her way down the column of his taunt neck, across his collar, down to his toned chest. She kissed and nipped at one nipple while tweaking the other with her delicate fingers. A delighted hiss streamed through her husband's lips as she traded between gentle caresses and barely painful twists and scratches across his hardened nipples in turn as she laved the other with her tongue. "Gin you're being a tease."

"All these years and you still call this a tease? If it's a tease you want I can give it to you."

Draco's eyes glazed over as image after image of just what she could do to tease him flitted through his lust crazed mind. "Please. Tease me. Make me want you so bad I can't stand myself anymore."

She giggled and moved off the bed. "Your wish is my command. Grabbing her wand from the floor where it had landed after she had hastily tossed it away earlier to cast a quick charm to soundproof the room. She had no desire for her children to hear anything coming out of their room tonight. She cast one more charm to keep her lover in the bed with his hands to his sides until she was ready for him to touch her or himself whichever the case may be.

Draco tried moving his arms, only to find they were firmly held to the mattress by the invisible bonds of her charm. "Gin, that's playing dirty."

She gave him a devious smirk. "You never said I couldn't. You would think you'd know to pick your words more carefully with me after all these years Hun."

Ginny turned and walked to the corner table that held her radio, flicking the switch to turn the CD player on. A slow song with a steady bass beat perfect for dancing to filled the air. She began to swing her hips with her back still to him. He watched as her hands began to move up and down the creamy skin of her sides and the outsides of her thighs. He couldn't repress the groan that had built deep in his chest watching her touch herself without fully being allowed to see her.

"Turn around."

"Turn around what?"

"Turn around please."

Slowly she did, still swinging her hips in beat to the music, hands running over her soft skin. Deft fingers caressing the satiny softness of her stomach and breasts.

"So beautiful," came out like a whispered sigh from Draco. He virtually itched to touch her, to drop her hands to the sides and let him be the one to make her whimper in pleasurable delight. His cock stood hard and pulsing begging to be wrapped in her honeyed wetness.

The song changed and the tempo picked up. Her hips rolled to the new beat, furiously moving in sync with it. He had no problem imaging that every twist and thrust she made with the song was her atop him, riding him for everything she was worth. "Oh sweet, please. I need you."

She gave him a saucy grin. "Not yet you don't. I'm no where near done with you yet." She closed her eyes and let herself get taken away with the music.

_It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your..._

Her hips rolled, her hands ghosted over her glistening skin, her hair swung wildly around her face and shoulders. A true Aphrodite vision if ever he had seen one. He felt himself getting harder the more she moved. Her hand slowly drifty into the soft glistening curls at the apex of her thighs. He groaned with desire. He just wanted one touch, one taste of the nectar hidden beneath those curls. Her hand made slow circles. He knew she was using her finger to slowly circle her clit driving herself to the slow madness of desire. He could almost smell the scent of her delicate wetness from his prison on their bed. The inside of her thighs exposed the evidence of her ministrations as the glistening wetness caught the light as she moved.

"Baby, please," he pleaded. "I need you baby, please."

She didn't even acknowledge him; she just moved her hand a tad quicker over her sensitive clit and swayed her body a little bit stronger. He struggled against the charm hoping to overpower the magics that held him still. If he couldn't touch her then by the god he needed to touch himself. His hard cock nearly purple with pent up desire. The harder he fought the tighter the invisible bindings seemed to become holding his hands tight to his sides.

Moments after he had given up hope of breaking the bonds that held him she screamed her release as her fingers furiously rubbed circles over her delicate button.

A few heavy pants later she opened her eyes and gave him a wicked smile. "Did you like the show?"

He growled deep in his throat. "You know I did. Now let me up witch so I can bury my face between your legs and taste you."

"Tut, tut, tut, always so impatient." She walked to the foot of the bed and crawled up, prowling up to him, settling between his open legs. "I want to taste you first."

"Oh god witch. At least let me move first."

"Nope." She winked at him before dropping her head to take him into her hot mouth.

"Sweet mother of God!"

She hummed her delight around his cock making him shiver with pleasure. "Oh so damn good Ginny. Such a sweet little mouth, all wrapped around me. So, so good." His words came out as breathy gasps.

She bobbed her head in a steady rhythm over his hardness; she grasped the bottom of his cock and squeezed the way she knew he liked. The other hand took his sack in hand and rolled them gently between her fingers.

"Oh Gin so bloody good."

She worked her tongue around the head and over the slit before sucking him hard and taking him as far into her mouth as she could then sliding back up, her lips forming an "O" around the head of his straining cock. She released him with a pop. She moved up to straddle his stomach, her wetness pooling on his taunt abs as she leaned over and grabbed her wand from the nightstand. "Do you promise to stay still if I let you go?"

"No," he moaned.

"Aw such a pity. I might just leave you all trussed down if you don't agree to stay put."

"Fine witch, I won't move."

She gave him another of her delightfully wicked smiles. "Good boy." She muttered the incantation to release the bonds that held him down. Instantly his hands moved from their place beside him to her thighs. "Now be a good boy and lay still so I can take you for a ride."

He groaned again wanting nothing more than to flip her over and drive himself into her. But he knew better. If he waited her out he could have her anyway he wanted her.

She rose up on her knees. "Help me?"

Draco slipped his hand between them and positioned his cock at her weeping entrance. Slowly she sank down on him. He left out a hiss of pleasure at the feel of her wet heat taking him in. Ginny rose up, pulling herself to the very tip of his throbbing cock before slamming herself back down on him. Repeating it slowly, then a bit more quickly, till she was riding him at a full gallop. The combined madness of her teasing and now her frantic pace was driving him insane with desire.

"Love I can't take this please let me take you."

She smiled and nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her middle and flipped her without ever pulling himself from within her warm wet snatch. He rose up on both hands and looked down at his wife. "So beautiful Gin." He thrust into her, driving himself into her welcoming body with every ounce of power in him, the head of his cock repeatedly hitting the entrance to her womb. Every stroke, every frantic thrust pushing her closer to the edge of bliss as the head of his cock brushed over the spot that always sent her reeling.

She could feel the torrent of desire pooling deep in her core, building up, waiting for the perfect moment to release. "God don't stop. Please don't stop Drake!" Her cries were loud and wanton with desire and only served to fuel him to work harder, pushing into her with bruising force.

The warm feelings deep in her pulled inward and burst out, filling her body with the tingling bliss of her orgasm. Her inner muscles rippled and pulled with every stroke milking Draco's release from him right behind her.

Draco dropped on top of his wife in a sweaty, spent heap. "Sweet mother of god that was amazing Gin."

She smiled and winked. "Of course it was lover. It's always better when you get the full show before the action."

"You saucy minx."

"Always." She reached for the tossed covers at her feet. "Mind grabbing your wand and cleaning us up? I'm too lazy to get up."

He smiled. "More like totally fucked." He grabbed his wand from the bedside table where it was laid next to hers. A few swishes and flicks later, they were clean, and the covers tucked neatly over them. He laid the wand back where he got it from before wrapping his arms around his petite wife. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sleep well my Gin."

"You too Drake."

**The Review Follow-Up:**

Well one more chapter down and a good sized handful left to go. I'm glad you are all still enjoying the story and it's general progression. Thanks to Ellen, AuntAnnie, sidlovesnancy1979, padfootedmoony, TornintoPieces, Ginny-and-Draco-fan, Dracoandginnylover24, sweet gurl, JessicaMalfoy87, blissfulxsin, and Neca for your reviews.

I would like to apologize to those of you who would have expected this chapter posted earlier in the day. Typically it would have. However I got the rare chance to sleep in this morning after going to bed at 7 last night ill. I stayed in bed till well after 1 in the afternoon. Quiet a rare feat for the woman that's rarely out of bed later than 8 am or in bed before midnight.

Ellen – Molly does have her moments doesn't she. I can't see Arthur as anything but a kind, eccentric man. I don't think I'll ever be able to see him any other way. He reminds me a lot of my own grandfather honestly…only grandad's obsession was baseball. :D

Sweet gurl – I'm glad this story is still giving you so much enjoyment. Yes I will continue with the daily updates until it is entirely posted.


	18. Coming Home

**Chapter 18**

**Coming Home**

_**A/N: **My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. _**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDG**

The weeks passed quickly, far too quickly if you asked Draco or Ginny. The harvest seemed to occupy every waking moment for Draco while Ginny spent endless hours preparing for the harvest celebration and to send their three children to three different schools. Ginny was beginning to wonder if she had spent more time traveling back and forth to the nearest town than she actually had spent at home over the past month.

It was a virtual nightmare to even dare taking all three kids with her to do their shopping and no matter how hard she tried; they never could seem to gather everything they needed in one trip. Thankfully Isaac was finally old enough that his trips were fairly simple. He knew what he needed and didn't need. The only reason he allowed her to take him was because it was something they had always done. Still they had made no less than three trips on his behalf.

Katharine was the worst. The burgeoning peer pressure that comes with being a pre-teen girl had truly caught up to her. She wanted to look like all the other girls. It had led to endless hours of discussions on what was proper attire for a little girl. More than one trip had been ruined by said young lady throwing a fit when she wasn't allowed the tiny skirts that all her friends where wearing. Ginny had finally threatened to buy all her new school clothes without allowing her daughter any input whatsoever to get her to see that mum's word was law.

Serenity couldn't seem to understand why her mother insisted that she have a new set of muggle clothes when she was going to a wizarding school. It had taken very little to persuade the child into seeing that it was always best to be prepared with a little of everything. Ginny knowing other muggle borns would do the same allowed her daughter a trip for typical school supplies as well for pens, notebooks, and other items that her daughter would be more used to for notes and such instead of always sticking to parchment, quills, and ink pots.

Finally the day for the harvest to begin in earnest arrived. Like every year before it anyone and everyone worked the vines. The harvest celebration had gone off without a hitch in the same fashion it had gone every year prior lasting well into the night.

Two hard weeks later the harvest was complete. Despite Draco's urging Ginny had not been able to fit in a trip to her parent's home over the weeks after their visit. The day before their scheduled departure it showed that Ginny was more than eager to see her homeland and family again.

"Ginny if you don't sit still for five bloody minutes, I'm going to dose you with a calming and sleeping draught. Heavens woman all this nervous movement is driving me round the twist."

Ginny scowled at her husband. "Well excuse me Mr. Calm and Collected. I didn't realize the state of my nerves was such a putout for you."

"Ginevra you know damn well that is not what I meant. Don't you dare go twisting my words around on me like that. I just want you to calm down. Everything will be fine tomorrow."

"How can you say that?"

"I can say that because the important people have known for weeks and nothing terrible has happened."

"There are five people there that know Draco. It's not like there is a notice in the Prophet just yet. We don't know how everyone else is going to take this."

"Does it really matter? The people that do know are happy. What does it matter if anyone else has a problem with us?"

"I'm just worried."

"About some random stranger saying something? Hell witch you can count on that. I'm sure you'll hear more than an earful about being married to a Deatheater. But Ginny we know the truth. What some gossiping old bitty has to say shouldn't mean anything to you."

"It's not the gossiping old bitties as you put it that I'm worried about. Mum hasn't told my brothers."

Draco looked at her funny. "Why not?"

"She says she wants them to see it for themselves."

"Sweet Merlin's spotted boxer shorts how long have you known this plan?"

"Since this morning. She sent an owl to say that Narcissa has invited everyone to dinner tomorrow night. She has managed to get everyone to agree to meet at the Burrow and go by portkey to the manor but she didn't bother telling them where they were going or why."

Draco rubbed his forehead. "That isn't going to go over well with at least one of your brothers."

"No shit."

"We could owl them tonight. By the time they have read them, we should already be there."

"No mom's right. The boys are thick sometimes. They really are 'see it to believe it' types. Okay maybe not so much the twins or Charlie, but the rest are."

"Then I'll remember to stand behind something solid when Ronald sees me. I don't fancy getting hexed my first night back."

Ginny giggled. "I'll protect you."

"Sure you will wench."

"What? I can you know. I have a nasty bat boggie hex."

Draco cringed. "As I well recall thank you very much. If I never see that hex cast again it will be too soon."

"Aw, does it still give you nightmares?"

"Witch you best stop right there or you'll pay."

"Ha. Your bark is far worse than your bite Mr. Malfoy."

Draco shook his head wondering when he had lost the ability to intimidate his wife. "Are you done packing?"

"I finished a week ago."

"You and your incessant need to pack weeks in advance."

"You should be used to it after all these years."

"I am. That doesn't stop me from being mystified by it." Draco pulled his wife down to sit next to him. "Are the kids all set?"

"Yeah. Isaac has his school trunks packed waiting for us to get back. He says he packed a separate trunk for the trip. I'm sure he has it in hand. Sere's trunks are in her room waiting, we finished them yesterday. Katharine apparently didn't like what I packed for her so she and I had a little of a round and round about her bags for the trip this afternoon. I should probably recheck them after she goes to sleep to make sure she hasn't put something back in there that I told her she couldn't take."

"Dare I ask?"

"She has a couple skirts that she got too tall for two summers ago that I have let her wear around the house all summer. I've never once let her out of this yard in them, but for some reason she thought I would allow her to wear them on the trip."

"I still don't get it."

"Draco honey I think it's safe to say our baby is trying to grow up too fast. The older girls wear short skirts so she wants to as well."

Draco groaned. "I hadn't noticed."

Ginny huffed. "That's because you don't want her to grow up. You want to put a brick on her head and demand she stay your little girl forever."

Draco grinned. "I wouldn't be upset in that case. You can't say anything. You cried the moment you realized Isaac was no long technically a baby but rather a toddler."

She swatted at his thigh playfully. "Oh shut it you."

Draco leaned in and gave his wife a slow kiss. "I'm going to check to make sure I left everything in the office in order I'll be back in soon."

"Okay."

"Gin go take a calming draught after you check Kat's bag. I'll be to bed before you know it."

Ginny rolled her eyes as her husband got up from the sofa and walked out of the room.

---------

Morning broke warm and sunny over the vineyard. Draco and Ginny had rolled out of bed at their typical six AM to begin their day. The luggage was all portkeyed ahead to Malfoy Manor, breakfast fixed, and final arrangements left with Clara and Amadeo.

"You lot have ten minuets to get your bums down here so we can leave!" Draco's voice echoed through the manor. Almost instantly the kids made their way downstairs to where their parents were waiting. The girls had made sure to dress nicely both knowing how particular their grandmother could be about their state of dress. More than a couple times she had forced them to change their clothing during their annual holiday. Neither had a set of robes that fit so they had stuck to dresses, but neither doubted that problem wouldn't be rectified before the end of the trip.

Ginny looked each the children over. "Okay no one is forgetting anything correct, because I'm not popping home to grab a forgotten toothbrush or missing book?"

A chorus of "yes mum's" made her smile. "Well okay then. Put a single finger on the portkey and wait."

Draco held out an empty wine bottle he had primed with the location to his family home. As soon as everyone had their fingers on the bottle Draco tapped the bottle with the tip of his wand. "Portus." A moment later the familiar feeling of being hooked at the navel and drawn into oneself gripped the group. Years of traveling this way still couldn't ease Ginny's dislike for the mode of transportation. It always left her feeling oddly disquieted. Moments after they left their home, they were deposited none too gently on the front lawn of Malfoy Manor.

The grand double doors to the manor swung open before the group ever made it up the walk that led to them. A small elf with pointy ears, wearing what looked like what might once have been the curtains from the dinning room appeared in the doorway. "Master Draco?" The elf squealed with delight before running into the entrance hall calling for his mistress. "Mistress, Master Draco is homes! Mistress comes quickly to see."

Narcissa hurried from her small private sitting room at the urgent sound of her house elf in such a state. "Do calm yourself Uric. I did know of their impending arrival. Whose trunks did you believe you were receiving just a few hours ago?"

"Uric didn't know Mistress. Ise thoughts they were for ones of the charity homeses yous do work for mistress."

Narcissa shook her head at the elf. "Please bring tea to the sitting room for our guests Uric."

"Yes mistress." The elf winked out of sight just as Draco, Ginny, and the kids made their way up to the door.

"Mother."

Narcissa smiled and threw her arms around her son. True she had seen Ginny and the kids somewhat frequently over the years, but she hadn't seen her son. He squirreled himself away claiming to be busy with the vineyard anytime she had called through the country. "Oh my Dragon. Dear me you have grown up."

"It has been known to happen mother."

"Here less than five minuets and you're already being sharp with me. No wonder the girls have such smart mouths." Cissa let her mumbling son go and turned to sit on her heels in front of the girls. "Speaking of my two favorite young ladies, can I get a hug?" The two girls ran into their grandmother's waiting arms nearly knocking the woman off her knees.

Sere couldn't contain herself any longer. "Grandmum I'm going to Hogwarts."

Narcissa smiled at the beaming girl. "I know. Your mum and dad told me. I'm glad you get to go sweetheart. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Soon Katharine will be there to join you. You just wait and see the years will fly by before you know what happened."

The girls finally let go allowing Narcissa to stand once more and let their mum get a quick hug. "It's good to see you Narcissa."

"Dear Circe Ginevra how long will it take you to start calling me Mum? Merlin knows I've told you to a million times or more."

Ginny laughed. After seventeen years she still couldn't bring herself to call Narcissa Mum. She just didn't strike her as the mum sort even if she was her husband's mother. "I'll try to remember."

"Please do. Now Isaac, get over her and give me a hug."

Draco looked at his son. He had grown out of wanting to give hugs years ago but he rarely was able to escape his mother when she wanted one. There would be no escaping his grandmother.

"Dear me you must have grown a foot since last summer. Whatever are they feeding you at that school of yours?"

"Just normal food grandmum."

"Yes I suppose they are. You've rightly earned that height of yours from your father and grandfather. You're the spitting image of your father at your age. Don't you agree Ginny?"

"Indeed he is," she agreed with a smile.

Narcissa finally stepped back from her grandson, "Dear me I've left us all standing about in the hall like a totally socially inept fool. Let's go in the sitting room and have tea."

"That sounds lovely Narcissa. Sorry Mum."

Narcissa smiled as Ginny corrected herself. She led the group through the hall to the small private sitting room that she kept near the back of the house. Uric had already laid out the tea service and a platter of fresh hot chocolate biscuits. The girls each took one of Narcissa's hands and allowed her to lead them through the house. Draco wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and walked with her while their son walked next to his grandmother and sisters.

Ginny whispered to her husband. "Are you glad to be back?"

"I don't know. Ask me again after dinner."

She smiled and shook her head. "You still plan on hiding behind something solid when Ronald gets here."

"No. You promised to hex him remember."

She laughed. "Only if he tries to hex you first."

"Not worried about him hexing you then?"

"With Mum around, not a chance. I'll worry about that when it's just he and I in the same room together."

The group gathered in the sitting room that Draco noted had been redecorated. What once had been a darkroom that he typically thought of being his mother's brooding room was now decorated in light floral prints. The two sofas and matching high back chairs were covered in inviting beige that worked nicely against the wood floors. The style of the room seemed more fitting for Gin than for his mother. That alone said a lot about the changes she had gone through after he had left. "You changed the room?"

Narcissa nodded. "I've redone nearly every room in the house. The only rooms that were left as they were are your nursery and your private suite as a child. Okay I did change it some, but the wallpaper is still that unseemly quidditch pattern that you loved so much. Why in the world you insisted it be covered ceiling to floor in quidditch wallpaper always did escape me."

"Mother I was five when we decorated that room. I liked what every little wizard liked. I still do for that matter."

Ginny laughed at her husband. "Boys and their brooms."

Narcissa smiled. "Indeed. Well I did have Uric place Isaac's things in there anyway. Though Isaac, you're more than welcome to stay in another room if it's too childish for your tastes. We could pick an empty suite and let you decorate it too your liking."

"I'm sure it will be fine grandmother. It might be sort of cool to stay where dad did as a kid."

Narcissa shook her head. "You and your strangle muggle slang words. I don't believe I'll ever understand half the things that come out of your mouth."

"Aw grandmother you know you like it."

"Do stop teasing. It's very ungentlemanly of you."

Sere and Kat were all but bouncing in their seats. "Where are we staying?"

"Right down the hall from your brother. I spent a great deal of time this past month making sure you two had rooms that were perfectly suited for my baby girls. I am sure you'll be pleased. It was very nice to have a reason to give this old manor an excuse to have rooms filled with girly things."

"Can we see them?"

"Finish your tea and then you may. Uric has already unpacked for you but you might want to get yourself situated in general before you inevitably decide to go exploring the rest of the house."

Draco watched Ginny fidgeting with her empty tea cup and placed his hand on her knee to try and calm her. "Mother, you don't mind if we excuse ourselves do you? There are a few things I would like to show Ginny."

"No, not at all. Should I expect you for lunch or send Uric with a picnic basket when it's nearing that hour?"

Draco smiled at Ginny. There was a place on the far end of the property by the edge of the forest that was perfect for a picnic lunch. It was also far enough from the house that he thought he might be able to get Ginny to relax for a bit before dinner. "Send the basket. Girls do mind your grandmother for a bit please. Mum and I will be around. Uric can find us if you need anything."

"Yes dad."

"Isaac, I do believe you might want to pay a visit to the library after you have settled in. There are other volumes there that might help you with your study of the animagus transformation if you are still interested."

"Thanks dad."

Draco smiled as he rose from his seat. "You're welcome." He took his wife's hand and pulled her up from her seat before guiding her from the room. "Come on there is lots here you just have to see."

**The Review Follow-Up:**

Thank you to padfootedmoony, Ellen, blissfulxsin, sidlovesnancy1979, Draco-and-Ginny-fan, Starwberrys and Whips, Dracoginnylover24, and Sweet gurl for taking the time out of their Saturday to read the latest chapter in The Past Comes to Visit.

Ellen – You're very welcome. I have terrible migraines. Fri. night the one I had was so bad it was affecting my vision. When I went to bed I was hoping at most for an hour long nap and able to see properly again. I was quiet shocked to wake up and find it after lunch the next day. Though for me it was a rather pleasant surprise.

Sweet Gurl – lol every girl has to assert her power from time to time. waggles eyebrow I'm glad you love this story so much. It really does give me warm fuzzy feelings. :D


	19. A Peaceful Afternoon

**Chapter 19**

**A Peaceful Afternoon**

_**A/N: **My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. _**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Ginny sat with her legs curled under her on the blanket that the house elf had brought with the lunch basket munching on a cold mini cheese quiche. "It's truly beautiful out here Drake."

"That's why I brought you all the way out here."

"Hmm. Here I thought it was your way of trying to distract me from worrying about dinner."

"That was just a side benefit."

"Sure love, I believe you."

Draco pulled his hands up and covered his heart as if he had been stabbed there in dramatic fashion. "Honestly Ginny, I'm wounded."

Ginny laughed at the antics of her husband before turning on serious. "Do you think the kids are okay?"

"I'm sure they are. Isn't it typically you reminding me that my mother will keep them safe?"

"Yes. I guess I'm just out of sorts with everything."

"I have no doubt you are. Worried about any one brother in particular? Say Ron perhaps?"

"No not really. I honestly don't think he will do anything stupid with mum and dad around but still I can't help but be a bit worried how all of them will take this."

"I'm sure."

"I think mum may have invited Harry and Hermione."

"That doesn't entirely surprise me. It does seem as if they are both still treated as part of your family for the way your parents have spoken of them. They were both there a great deal of your childhood. It would seem like the type thing your mum would want to invite them to."

"I don't think I would have invited them."

"You always did hate them constantly hanging around didn't you?"

"No it wasn't that. Hermione can be so judgmental sometimes. I don't doubt she is going to have something nasty to say. Harry well he'll back Ron and Hermione's opinions no matter what he thinks of them purely because they've been friends for so damn long."

"You actually care what either of them thinks of you at this point Gin?"

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not."

Draco pulled his wife into his arms. "I think you're worrying for no reason. Everyone is going to be so overjoyed realizing that you aren't dead that they aren't going to have a single poor thought about you anywhere in their heads. Me on the other hand they might want to take out to the nearest tree and lynch, but not you love."

"I wish I could feel so sure of that."

"Then try to put it out of your mind completely. We have hours till dinner. Speaking of which, did either of our mother's mention how they wanted everyone dressed."

"This is your mother Drake. You know damn well she's going to require we dress 'properly' for dinner."

Draco scrunched his nose up. All these years and he still thought it was a stupid practice to dress to the nines just to eat a bloody meal. He hated it as a child, he hated it more as a teen, and now he found he possibly hated it even more. "Well in that case we still have a good four hours till we need to be back to the manor. We could walk over more of the grounds. We could sit here and talk. We could see if mother still keeps horses and ride. We could lay here and take a nap if we wanted. It's all up to you my love."

"I'm rather fond of what we are doing if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Draco waved his wand sending all the food stuff back into the basket to clear the blanket so they could stretch their legs out. "Are you excited to see Sere go off to school?"

"Yes. I think I'm even getting used to the idea of her going to Hogwarts."

"Do I need to remind you again that she'll be safe?"

"No. I know she will. McGonagall will see to that for certain."

"That she will."

"I do wonder what house she'll get sorted into."

"My personal vote is for Slytherin, but as smart as she is Ravenclaw might fit her better."

"No Ravenclaw. She might be smart, but she's not a stuck-up twat."

"I suppose you would want her in Gryffindor?"

"Actually no, I think she's better suited for Slytherin. She's far too much like you to ever truly fit in the tower happily."

Draco smiled. "Took me long enough to make you see that."

"You? You did no such thing. It was your daughter that did the convincing."

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see like all the other parents."

"Yes we will."

"What house do you think Isaac would have been in?"

"Gryffindor. He's too brave for his own good sometimes."

Draco huffed. "I can't begin to imagine where he got that trait from."

"Well you don't have to. We both know he got that one from me." Her eyes twinkled with pure mischief. "What about Kat? Any thoughts on where she'll be sorted?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"As badly as it pains me to say it probably Hufflepuff. As smart as she is, it doesn't begin to top how loyal that child is."

Ginny nodded. "Probably. She's plenty brave and has enough cunning to outwit anyone but it doesn't touch how loyal she can be."

A funny thought crossed Draco's mind causing him to laugh.

"You aren't laughing at my assessment of your child are you?"

"Heavens no. It was spot on. No I was thinking we should have had four children. We might have been able to land one in each house."

"Wouldn't that have been the scandal of the century?"

"Who knows it might happen to some poor unsuspecting parent at some point."

"It may have already."

"I doubt it. That certainly would have been one of the truly odd facts to make it into Hogwarts a History."

"How is it I know the only two people to have ever read that book?"

"Beats me sweets, I only read it because mother made me. Unlike Granger I didn't do it for the fun of it."

"I can't imagine anyone other than her that would."

Ginny shifted to lay her head on her husband's thigh and looked up through the branches of the trees overhead. The light streamed through cutting through to the limbs and leaves in a way that would make an artist smile in wonder. "Did you used to come out here often?"

"Only when I wanted peace and freedom; I always felt happiest when I was out here. It was like the rest of the world dropped away just leaving me."

"How did you find it?"

"Just wandering about one summer; I was maybe nine or ten. I spent a lot of time that summer wandering the property. I was finally allowed out alone for more than a few minuets without mum sending an elf to track me down. I ran across it and fell in love. I would come out here and sit for hours. More than once I would fall asleep and not wake till dinner. I got punished more than once for not being back in time for dinner that summer."

"There is a place near the Burrow like this that I used to visit for the same reasons. It has a brook that runs through it though."

"Sounds delightful."

"It is. Maybe when we visit mum and dad we can slip out there and let the kids stay with them to get to know them better."

"I would love to."

The two slipped into a peaceful silence. After some time Draco realized Ginny's breathing had evened off. She had dropped off to sleep lying with her head still in his lap the warm sun casting a beautiful glow over her face. He smoothed her hair down with his hand. "I love you Ginny Girl." They still had a few hours till they needed to be back. A good nap wouldn't hurt either of them. He laid his head back down on the blanket and closed his eyes letting sleep take him away.

Several hours passed, the sun dropped further towards the horizon. Uric popped into the clearing. "Master Draco. Master yous need to wake up nows. Mistress asks me to find you to dress for dinner."

Draco cracked open his eyes to find the house elf standing next to him rather beside himself trying to get the wizard to wake. "Master, yous are awake nows. Dinner is in just overs two hours. Mistress asks that you dress properly for dinner master."

"Tell her we will be along shortly. If you could please tell the children to clean up and dress nicely for dinner please. Please take the picnic basket when you go. We'll fetch the blanket back with us when we return."

"Yes Master Draco. Ise will be glads to."

"Very good. Now leave us please."

The elf nodded, grabbed the basket, and winked away without another word.

Draco sat up and rubbed his palm down his wife's bare arm. "Wake up Gin. It's time to head back." He shook her gently. "Come on Gin Gin time to wake up."

Her response was a slight mumble. Something he knew after so many years was her near verbal request to be left alone. "Come on luv. Up you go. Dinner is in just over two hours. We need to head back and freshen up."

"I don't want to. It's so nice here."

"Don't fret, I'll bring you back another day. Now get a move on woman. We have to make sure Kat doesn't decide to wear something that you think is too old for her."

"Oh don't you start too."

"I'm not I'm just trying to get you motivated."

Ginny sat up. "Fine, fine I'm up. Can we hide in our rooms and avoid dinner?"

"No."

"Bugger I was hoping you would say yes."

"Not a chance love. It's time to face the music. We've avoided it far too long as it is."

"I know. I'm just…"

"Scared, I know. But I swear I'll be right by your side the entire time. Everything will be fine love. I swear it."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Have I ever broken one yet?"

"No."

"Then don't start underestimating me now."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Where is the basket?"

"Uric took it when he came to fetch us for dinner."

"Oh. That works too. Remind me again why we never got an elf to help at home."

"I quote, 'Draco we are not having an elf. I am woman enough to take care of my own children and my own home. If mum could do it with seven children I can do it for one.' I never bothered bringing it up again after that."

She laughed. "I remember that. That was the week before you left to come back for the final battle. It had nothing to do with my ability to keep the house or take care of our son did it?"

"What me suggesting we get an elf? No it didn't. I was worried you would need help while I was away. I didn't know if I was going to be gone a couple days or months. I knew you were supposed to be trying to stay off your feet, but you were having none of it. I thought an elf might help make life easier on you."

"Well in case I've never said it. Thank you for the sentiment."

"You're very welcome ma'am."

The walk back was filled with random talk of everything from the color beginning to change on the tree leaves to the possibility of teaching Katharine and Serenity to fly while they had so much open space with no fear of being seen by muggles. Before they knew it they had reached the manor.

"It's a beautiful home you know."

"It wasn't always. Mother has done a great deal of work to it since I was here last."

"How so?"

Draco looked around. "There are flowers for starters."

"There weren't flowers when you were young?"

"Only a small rose garden near the horse stables. I see she has rectified that situation."

"More like gone full on botanical gardens. All the flowers do lovely justice to the house though. They make the grey stone seem to have some life to them."

"I do believe you are correct."

"So what else is different?"

"Well you saw her private sitting room. That room used to be so dark even having the curtains pulled back at high noon did nothing to give that room any sense of airiness. In fact a great deal of the manor had the very same problem."

"Well she did say she redecorated, which I recall you predicting just after you sent the letter to tell her we were coming home."

"That I did and look, I was right."

"I never doubted you wouldn't be."

"So anything else?"

"No not really. But I'm ninety nine percent certain that the 'garment', and I use that term loosely, Uric is wearing is made of the old dining room curtains."

"Clever use of old fabric, Very Sound of Music."

"I had forgotten about that. Definitely Sound of Music. I wonder if mother has seen it. Maybe that's what inspired her."

Ginny laughed. "Your mum at a muggle show? I would pay good money to see that personally."

"And they call me the cruel one."

"I'm not cruel. I'm being honest. The day your mum steps foot in a muggle playhouse I'll pay you good money just to be able to watch from the side to see her reaction."

Draco shook his head at his wife. "Come witch. We need to get ready for dinner and check on the kids before your family gets here."

"Must you keep reminding me of that?"

"Someone must."

Ginny growled at him lightly. "Okay. I don't suppose you know what room your mother put us in?"

"No, but I'm certain Uric knows." Draco snapped his fingers and moments later the elf popped into the room.

"Yous summed me Master."

"I did. Do you know what room my mother has set aside to be ours?"

"Rights this way Master."

Draco and Ginny followed the little elf as he moved through the room into the main foyer, directing them up the first and second floor staircase and down the corridor to the left. "This is yous wing Master."

"Thank you Uric. Our son and daughters are in the opposing hall correct?"

"Yes Master."

"Have they begun to get ready?"

"Young Master Isaac is readys sir and has returned to these library to wait for yous and the Mistresses. The young Misses are dressing with Mistress just now Master."

"Thank you Uric. You may go."

"Yes Master." The elf popped away soundlessly leaving the couple standing in the hall.

"Well let's try this door shall we?" Draco's first guess had been correct the door led to a small parlor type sitting room that led to the bedroom that would be their's for this and future visits to Malfoy Manor. "Well my love does it suit you?"

The warm inviting fabrics that were used for the bed linens and upholstery on the furniture were in warm beiges, cool creams, and deep reds. "It's beautiful. You're mother does have fine tastes in decorating."

"I'm sure she would love to hear that."

"We should get a quick shower and get dressed. Heaven knows when my family will get here. Certainly sooner than they were requested that's for sure."

"Probably knowing your mother. She probably insisted the entire family meet for breakfast this morning to make sure they were all there on time."

"Knowing mum she probably did."

**The Review Follow-Up:**

Thanks you to everyone for their reviews on the last chapter. Blissfulxsin, AuntAnnie, Ellen, Ginny-and-Drac0-fan, sidlovesnancy1979, JessicaMalfoy87, sweet gurl, Dracoginnlover24, TrixCuaks, wildxbabe, padfootedmoony, and carly all took time out of their Sun. to catch up on the latest chapter(s). You guys you continue to inspire me.

Ellen – Tomorrow luv. ;)

Wildxbabe – I hope you had a lovely time camping. Thank you. I always worry that I don't give everyone enough of their own characterization. It's nice to hear from someone that thinks I do.

Carly – Thank you luv. You won't have too much longer to wait I promise.


	20. I Told You So

**Chapter 20**

**I Told You So**

_**A/N: **My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. _**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Draco kissed her neck as she sat at the vanity putting the final touches on her makeup and hair. "Are you ready my love?"

"As I'm ever going to be." She turned from the mirror and rose from her seat. "Are the girls ready?"

"Yes. All three of the kids are already downstairs waiting with mum."

"Do they seem excited?"

"Fairly yes. I was worried the girls would both do that calm silent thing they tend to do when they get overwhelmed but they aren't doing it so far. They both seem fairly excited to be meeting what my mother has dubbed 'the Weasley masses.'"

Ginny laughed. "We'll we've been called worse."

A quick look of shame crossed Draco's face at his wife's comment. He thought he had covered it, but apparently he hadn't. "Oh don't you start now. I wasn't talking about you." Ginny leaned in to her husband and gave him a quick kiss. "I know you're sorry for all the things you said about my family when we were young. You don't need to start worrying over comments that are over twenty years old now."

"I really am sorry Gin."

"I know you are love." She stepped back and twirled, her dress fluttering around her ankles as she moved. "So how do I look?"

He looked appreciatively at his wife. She truly was a beauty to behold. The soft emerald silk of her dress clung to her every curve. "Like Aphrodite."

"Oh stop. You don't think your mother will be upset that I didn't wear robes do you?"

"I don't see why she would. It's not like I have them on either."

"No you don't and can I just say I told you so."

"Told me what?"

"I told you that shirt would look good on you when I bought it. No, you wanted to be all contrary and stick your nose up at it."

"I'll admit the color has grown on me."

Ginny cut her husband a look. "Please tell me you're not wearing it just because I picked it out."

"I'm not. The shirt looks better on my person than I had thought it would when I saw it on the hanger. Honestly Ginny I do like the shirt."

"Okay point taken. We can't keep stalling can we?"

Draco looked down at his watch. "No. You're family is set to arrive any moment now. I think mother might very well have both of our heads if we leave our guests waiting in suspense."

She took a deep breath and smiled. "Let's go then."

They walked out of the room, down the hall and two flights of stairs hand in hand only to make it to the bottom just as Narcissa was showing the majority of the Weasley family into the entrance hall.

--------------------

"Okay mum we're all here dressed to please, now will you please tell us why you have insisted everyone be here."

Molly smiled. "I'm afraid I just can't do that Charlie. You are just going to have to wait and see for yourself."

Bill wanting to know as much as any of his brothers turned to his dad in hopes of getting the location out of him. "Not a chance. I don't fancy sleeping on the sofa because I let the keazel out of the bag on this one.

Hermione smiled. Arthur had never spent a night in his life sleeping on the sofa that she knew of. If he was truly worried about catching his wife's ire then whatever the secret was must be a big one. "So it's not a ministry function then?"

"No dearie it is not. I would simply have told you all to meet us there in that case. Well now, Arthur has a portkey for each of you boys. Your da and I will go last so we know everyone got through the wards properly."

"Through what wards?"

"Well the home we are visiting is warded. Much like our own, random strangers can't just apparate or portkey in, though I daresay their home was done so for a far different purpose than ours."

"Now Molly no such talk. That is in the past witch."

Molly nodded. "Right you are. Now take your portkeys and off you go."

Each of the brother plus Harry gathered their portkey from Arthur and returned to their wives' side in turn.

"I don't like this Harry. It's not like Molly to be able to keep a secret."

Harry shrugged. "I'm sure whatever it is that wherever we are going is worth the suspense. Honestly Mione I think you're worried over nothing."

Molly was quickly getting miffed. "Well now, off you go. Stop dilly-dallying about already."

Ten minuets later Molly and Arthur were the last to arrive on the front lawn of Malfoy Manor. Just as Hermione opened her mouth to ask what in the name of all things magical were they doing at the Malfoy estate a very regal Narcissa stepped out to meet them.

"Molly, Arthur. I'm so glad you were able to come. I would assume that you were able to convince all of your family to attend."

"Oh just because I was a Gryffindor doesn't mean I can't be sneaky when called for. They are all here."

Narcissa laughed. "You didn't tell them where they were going I take it. Very cunning of you indeed."

"Raising this many children and grandchildren one has to learn to be."

"I would imagine. Well now, there is no sense in everyone standing around on the lawn. Let's move into the house shall we."

Molly walked beside Cissa speaking quietly so the others couldn't hear them. "Are they alright?"

"Very. Isaac has spent most of the day reading to his heart's delight. The girls and I have explored the manor from top to bottom and spent a great deal of time in the rose garden enjoying a nice day out."

"And them?"

"They are well. Draco took her out for a walk just before lunch. I highly suspect they spent the afternoon sitting out in the grove he used to visit as a child. It's very peaceful there, the perfect place for calming ones nerves."

"Good. I'm glad she didn't spend the entire day fidgeting about with worry."

"Oh I highly doubt she did. In fact I'm very sure Draco took her out simply to make sure she didn't. She seemed a bit off kilter right from the beginning this morning. He seemed to know she needed some space."

"He does seem to anticipate her moods doesn't he?"

"You've honestly seen more of them together than I have. In all these years it's only been Ginny and the children that I've seen. I refused to visit their home for reasons that I now know are illogical beyond reason and Draco was usually up to his hips with work when I would pop round to visit the children. One of many mistakes I've made in his life."

Molly nodded knowing full well that she felt the same on many levels. So many things done wrong had led to seventeen years without her daughter and her grandchildren near by.

As they entered the hall Molly and Narcissa were still quietly talking not noticing that at the same moment Draco and Ginny were making there way down the last few stairs.

Ron, however, didn't miss their entrance. "Bloody fucking hell. Ginny?"

"Hi Ron."

No one else said a word. The many children just seemed to stare at the woman that was obviously the little girl in all the pictures at their grandparent's home. The wives of her brothers didn't know what to think much like their husbands. All except Ron.

"Seventeen bloody years and all I get is a 'Hi Ron.' Where in bloody hell have you been? Don't you care that we all thought you were dead?"

Molly smacked Ron upside the back of the head. "Ouch Mum."

"Shut your foul mouth right this moment or go home Ronald."

"Mum."

"Don't you Mum me Ronald Bilius Weasley. You may be a grown man, but I am still your mother. I'll take my wand to your arse before you can say cauldron if you don't behave like a rational adult."

"No Mum I won't. Its obvious now isn't it? She just took off with that Deatheater scum and let us all think she was dead."

Tears were streaming down Ginny's face. "I can't do this. I'm sorry." Ginny kicked her shoes off and ran out the French doors at the back of the hall that led to the backyard.

"Just grand of you Weasel."

"Draco."

"No mother, what's done is done. Have him gone by the time I return. I'm fairly certain I know where she went. Keep an eye on the children please."

"Of course." Narcissa watched the retreating form of her son as he walked out the way his wife had just gone before turning back to Molly. "Molly I'm sorry that didn't go quite the way you had hoped."

Molly wiped her eyes. "You and me both." Molly turned to her youngest son. "I think you had best go home. Padma and Marie are welcome to stay, you are not. Don't you even dare to think this is over. You and I are going to sit down some time very soon to have a nice long discussion and I swear it won't be a pleasant one."

"Mum."

"You Mum me one more time and I swear I'll hex you Ronald. Now go."

No one else had spoken from the moment that Ron had seen Ginny until now. Bill finally caught his brother's arm. "I'll take my git of a brother home then return Mum."

"Thank you dear."

Bill kissed his mum on the cheek. "At least we know she's alive now."

"You'll get to see her. I'm sure Draco will get her to come back."

"I do hope so. I'll be back shortly."

Bill literally dragged his brother back out into the yard as everyone watched. Narcissa gave Molly a weak smile. "I had hoped she would be wrong about him."

"So had I."

Narcissa straightened her back and stood tall once again dropping into her hosting mode. "The children are all welcome to join the girls in the playroom while we wait for Draco and Ginny to return if the rest of you would like to join me in the parlor to sit."

Arthur nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Go on kids, follow Mrs. Malfoy. You have two new cousins to go play with."

After the parents of most of the children assured their kids it was fine to go they all trooped off following the blond woman.

Fred finally spoke. "Ginny's married to a Malfoy?"

Molly laughed. "Bit odd isn't it? You'll get used to it dear. Draco has grown up to be a fine young man. Not a thing like his father."

George shook his head. "Ginbug has kids…"

"She does. Three of them in fact. The girls, Katharine and Serenity are nine and eleven and Isaac is sixteen. I wonder where he is at."

Narcissa rejoined the group just as Molly asked. "In the library. He found some rare tome or another about animagus transformations this morning and has been pouring over it all day. I'll send Uric to fetch him once we've all gotten settled."

"Are the kids okay?"

"They were when I left. I introduced them to Sere and Kat. They were all asking a million questions when I slipped out. I'm sure they'll be just fine."

----------

Draco could see Ginny's flaming hair billowing behind her as she ran. It had fallen from the chignon that she had pulled it up into earlier. "Ginny stop please," he called. She just kept running. Thankfully he was right. She was heading back to the clearing they had spent a good portion of the day in. "Gin please."

When she reached the clearing she dropped to her knees covering her face with her hands as she cried. Draco was breathing hard when he finally caught up to her. "Oh Ginny." He sat down next to his wife and wrapped his arms around her shaking form.

"I knew it."

"Oh sweet I'm so sorry. I should have punched him the moment he opened his mouth."

"No. He would have only used it against you if you had."

"I can hold my own against your brother."

"But all six of them you can't. They would have joined in if you hit him no matter how much he might have deserved it."

The sound of some mysterious creature howling drew Draco's attention. "Ginny we should head back. At least back into the main yard, the gardens perhaps. It's not safe out here at night."

"I like it here."

"I know you do, but these woods just aren't safe. It's not the Forbidden Forest but it certainly isn't lacking in dangerous creatures."

She nodded and took the hand he had offered to help her up. "I ruined my dress."

"Nothing a good scurify can't fix."

They walked back hand in hand. Slowly her tears had dissipated into the occasional hiccup. "Do you think they stayed?"

"I can't imagine they would just leave after seeing you."

"Ronald best not stay. I can't promise to not hex him if I see him."

"He'll be gone. I made it clear he's not welcome."

"Thank you."

"For kicking him out? It's what he earned."

"No I meant for coming to check on me."

"I love you. I wasn't just going to let you take off into the night all alone. It can be dangerous out here."

"I don't know that I'm strong enough to face them."

"Yes you are. You're the strongest witch I know Ginevra. You always have been and you always will be. One frightening incident isn't going to change my opinion."

"What if I had insisted we go home?"

"I would take you in a heartbeat if I thought that's what you wanted."

"I love you."

"I love you too Gin." The manor was all lit up against the darkening night sky. "Looks like mum got everyone into the back parlor. Are you ready to go back in or do you need a few more minutes."

She nodded her head. "We might as well head in now. It's not fair to them to make them keep waiting now that they know."

"I'm sure they know most everything by now. Certainly your brothers would have asked questions once I left. Hopefully our mothers saw fit to fill in the details in our stead."

"Probably."

Draco pulled his wand from his pocket and cast a quick charm to clean and remove the wrinkles from Ginny's dress. "See beautiful as always."

"My hair's a mess."

"No it's not. It's beautiful just as it is. Though I could try to charm it back up if you like."

"No. You and hair charms never have been very good together."

"Well you can't say I didn't offer."

Isaac came out the French doors. "Mum, Dad?"

"Isaac is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Grandma Molly saw you out the window and wanted to make sure Mum was okay. I told her I would come and check on you."

"I'm fine sweetie. Tell your grandparents we'll be in shortly."

"Sure thing Mum."

**The Review Follow-Up:**

Thanks to everyone who has been patiently waiting for this stage of the story…mine this stage just began today, the rest comes tomorrow. AuntAnnie, Ellen, Sidlovesnancy1979, Dracoandginnylover24, Ginny-and-Draco-fan, blissfulxsin, wildxbabe, sweet gurl, and JessicaMalfoy87 your reviews always bring a smile to my face and a muse to whisper in my ear.

Ellen – Well it started today. Though I suspect the course of this meal you were looking forward to will be served tomorrow.

Wildxbabe – Thanks luv. And look they all are, adopted Potters included.

Sweet gurl – lol You have to wait no more luv! I'm so glad you are still enjoying it.


	21. Take Two

**Chapter 21**

**Take Two**

_**A/N: **My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. _**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Draco wrapped his arm around his wife as they walked back into the manor. "If you're not ready for this, I can send them all home. I'm sure your mother and father will understand."

Ginny shook her head. "No, I can do this. But could you check to make sure he's gone first. I don't feel like having another go around with him."

"Gladly. You don't mind if I hex him into next week if he is still here do you."

"Not in the slightest."

"Uric." The elf popped into sight almost instantly. "Please bring Ginny a cup of tea and a calming draught please."

"As yous wishes Master." The elf was gone again in a blink.

Ginny took a seat on the bench by the wall and waited for Uric to bring her tea. Only moments after Draco left the hall the elf had returned. "Heres you go Mistress." He passed her the vial of draught first letting her drink it down before passing her the tea cup. "Mays I brings yous anything else?"

"No thank you. That will be all. Though you wouldn't happen to know if the children are alright would you?"

"Ise checked on them justs a moments ago Mistress. Theys all seemed fines to me madam."

"Good. You can go back to your other duties then, thank you."

The elf bowed slightly and popped away leaving Ginny alone in the hall to drink her tea and resigned her self to facing her family minus Ron.

-----

Draco stopped just outside the sitting room staying out of view as he peered in to find the whole lot sitting quietly listening to Molly and his mother answer questions that seemed to be tossed at them one after another.

"Mum, how long have you known?"

"Just at a month or so. Their middle child is rather gifted magically. Her name appeared in the Hogwarts first year's registry rather unexpectedly for the coming term. Minerva hand delivered Serenity's letter just to verify who the parents really were."

"So Professor McGonagall informed you?"

Arthur looked a bit ashamed about not telling their family before now. "No. Ginny wrote us a letter not long after the visit from the Professor. Our little sudden trip a while back was to visit with Ginny and Draco."

Fred and George exchanged looks. "Well that makes sense for why no one seemed to know why or where you two had decided to go to at the last moment. Forge you owe me 5 galleons now. I told you they didn't go to California for vacation."

"Well it seemed like they needed a bit of a rest Gred." The group laughed at the twin's antics.

Arthur continued once everyone stopped laughing at the comical duo. "We had to see for ourselves before we told anyone else you see. You all know we've had more than one false alarm over the years with letters from strangers saying they had either seen Ginny or those claiming they were her. We've never had reason to hope, but we just couldn't give up on her. Normally I can pay the letters no mind but this one came with proof. There were pictures and the letter was Ginny. I knew it was her. I left the office the moment I read through the letter to tell Molly. We decided to head out first thing the next morning. Molly would have left the moment she heard if I had let her."

Hermione sat next to Harry silent tears streaking down her face. "This is as much our fault as it was Ron's."

Molly looked up. "How do you figure that dear?"

"I remember Ron telling us he had caught her sneaking out to be with a guy. He never did say who, only that he was ashamed to even know her much less be her brother. He told us she was pregnant but not to tell anyone because he said he had talked her into leaving him. He seemed dead set on her ability to raise the child on her own. He asked us not to tell; saying it should be Ginny to tell you. It made sense. I mean we knew it would come out eventually. She couldn't have hid being pregnant forever. But if we had just talked to her or told you or hell anyone in the Order for that matter she would never have felt like she needed to run. Harry and I are as much at fault as Ron is for running her off simply because we didn't offer to help. If we had just opened our bloody gobs then she might have known that Draco would have been welcome. After she went missing, I don't know why we didn't say something then. I guess it just seemed unimportant then."

Harry shook his head. "You know that isn't true Hermione. How many years did it take me to trust Severus and I knew what he was doing for the Order. I wouldn't have been able to accept Gin with him no matter what." Harry stopped for a moment, thinking about the drama that had just played out half an hour before. "Obviously Ron still can't."

"Harry James Potter if you so much as think of siding with Ronald I'll personally find a very painful way to deal with you and your trust issues."

"I'm not saying that at all. I'm neither blind nor deaf. It doesn't take a spells master to see he loves her. A man doesn't just take off into the dead of the night after someone they don't love. It's been seventeen years I'm over whatever issues I may have had with Malfoy. Excuse me Narcissa, Draco. I'm over any disagreement I had with him when we were kids. I'm just saying if Ginny had come to me back then and asked for help I wouldn't have been as open-minded. She knew better than to turn to us for help."

"But just because you and Ron wouldn't have accepted him doesn't mean the rest of us wouldn't have."

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm not saying everyone would have doubted him or her. I'm just saying enough of us would have to have made them both very uncomfortable. Maybe even enough to have actually driven them apart like Ron had thought he did. Remus, Severus, you, Tonks, Molly sure you would have welcomed him with open arms no matter how much bigoted shit had come out his mouth for years. It's just the type of people you are. Hell I'm sure Sirius would have if he'd still been alive if for no other reason than Draco was family. But Ron, myself, hell certainly Mad-Eye probably would have all been in line to toss him out somewhere in the open for the Deatheaters to find him."

Hermione gave her husband a very hurt look. "I'm disappointed in you."

"Merlin, for what? For telling you the truth about how I would have acted seventeen years ago? You can't hold that against me now."

"I certainly can. You know how Sirius was treated and he was innocent. You hated it more than he did and he was the one constantly on the run or hiding at Grimmauld but you would have done the same thing to people who truly needed your help." She moved up from her chair. "I'm going to check on the kids." She moved through the room mumbling under her breath. "Hero my arse."

She didn't even notice Draco standing in the hall as she exited the room till he spoke. "Thank you."

"Huh? What?"

"I said thank you."

Hermione spun around to face him. "Whatever for?"

"For standing up for Gin and myself."

"I meant what I said in there Draco. I would have gladly helped then. Ginny was the closest thing I had to a sister my entire childhood. I just wish I had been Gryffindor enough to ask her what was going on when Ron told us. Maybe then things would have turned out differently."

"You don't have to explain to me. Loyalty I understand. Weasel asked you to keep it quiet and you did. It doesn't matter now. Ginny and I married, are in love, and have a family we built on our own. Everything else, being back here, seeing family and friends that we haven't seen in a lifetime, coming back to a world that is undeniably magical to its very core, it's all icing on the cake as they say."

"A muggle saying. Then the stories must be true."

"That depends. The one where I wrestle ten wild hippogriffs to the ground without so much as my wand is entirely true. The one where I run off with my love to a remote Italian villa and have a family is utter tripe."

"Oh my god when did you get so funny?"

"Somewhere along the time I had a toddler running around the house the first time."

"That will do it every time."

Draco smiled. "So I'm told."

Hermione's face grew serious. "Is Ginny alright?"

"No, but she will be once she realizes everyone doesn't feel the same way Ron does even if they might have in the beginning. Speaking of which, you really shouldn't stay mad at Potter for what he said. Better he be honest about what he did feel than lie to you. I mean you do believe him when he says he has no problem with it now correct?"

"Of course I believe him. If he had a problem with it he would have joined in with Ronald earlier as you well know."

"Of course I do. I've been on the receiving end of just about every wand in Gryffindor tower after all. Still it's not fair to him to be mad about something that wasn't even an issue then much less now."

"Oh I know. I just want to make him stew for a while."

Draco laughed. "You would have made a fine Slytherin you know."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should, that's how it was intended." Hermione turned back off in search of the playroom.

"Hey Granger."

Hermione turned back around. "I'm not a Granger anymore you know."

"Yeah I do, but it just sounds odd in my head to think of you as a Potter."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Whatever Malfoy. What did you want?"

"Has Gin's prat of a brother left?"

"Yeah Bill forced him to leave. Bill's been back maybe ten minuets."

"Good. I can go bring Gin back in then."

"Malfoy. You've changed."

"No doubt you can credit for all of it to Gin."

"I don't think it was all her."

"I beg to differ."

Hermione set off for the third time in search of the playroom. She called back to Draco as she walked away. "You're allowed."

Draco nodded and went back the way he came to retrieve his wife. When he found her she was pacing the entrance hall.

"What took you so long?"

"Had a bit of a chat with Granger."

Ginny arched an eyebrow. "Dare I ask about what?"

"I thanked her."

"What for!"

"For defending you and I. She's right put out with that husband of hers."

"Harry? Why is she mad at him?"

"He didn't blindly agree with her that everyone would have accepted us if you had asked the Order to help me when we were young. He admits he has no problem with us now, but at the time he didn't trust me enough to begin to think he could have dealt with me suddenly turning on my father."

"Oh. In other words she's mad for the sake of being mad."

"Yeah. She said she was going to let him stew for a bit. So did you learn that from her or vice versa?"

Ginny laughed. "We both learned it from mum."

Draco shook his head. "Witches."

"Can't live with us and you can't live without us. Whatever will you wizards do?"

"Starve or learn to shut up and listen to the witch apparently."

Hand in hand the two made their way back into the parlor to find that Hermione had rejoined the group who were still talking to Molly and Narcissa about the return of the missing duo.

"Mum you said they have three kids."

"The girls are in the playroom with their cousins. They are absolutely beautiful too. Though I'm amazed none of them have come down wondering when dinner is."

Draco led Ginny into the room just as he heard Hermione answer. "The house elf fed the lot of them already. Apparently one of Draco and Ginny's girls was hungry."

Narcissa smiled. "Uric knows to listen. As they were to enjoy dinner here tonight I'm sure he felt it wise to feed them all when one asked."

Ginny smiled in thank you to Narcissa knowing she would have informed Uric how to tend to the children were anything dramatic to occur.

Draco looked at his wife. "Are you hungry?" She nodded in response. "Well why are we all still in here then? It's pointless to all sit around hungry when there is a perfectly good dinner sitting around under warming spells."

"My son is right. Let's do go eat. I'm sure Draco and Ginny won't mind catching everyone up while we eat."

Ginny smiled. "No not at all."

Narcissa rose and led everyone to the formal dining room that had been magically expanded along with the dining table in order to seat everyone comfortably. Everyone quickly seated themselves around the massive table before filling their plates with all kinds of delicious food. Draco decided that his mother and Molly must have felt sentimental when they planned the menu because all of his personal favorites where serves as well as Ginny's and the children's. In fact there were dishes on the table he hadn't eaten since he was a small child himself. Yes his mother was definitely feeling a bit sentimental.

Bill finally broke the relative silence that had accompanied everyone eating. "So Draco, mum and dad tell us you run a vineyard."

"We do. It was my great-great-grandfather's estate. Mother sent us there when we decided to move away. It hadn't been in operation in several years when we got there. But the overseer had remained. The vines were in prime condition despite the lack of a true master to tend them. We had our first harvest just weeks after the final battle. We've been tending it ever since."

"Muggle wine or wizard."

"Muggle. It's far easier to tend and easier to sell even though it doesn't generate nearly as much profit as its wizard counterpart. Of course it had more to do with staying off the magical radar when we first took it over than what was going to be more profitable and easier to establish."

Bill nodded his head. He had worked for the bank long enough to know the logistics of finance, but sometimes things were more important than money. He could understand the need to break away from what they were familiar with to seek solace in a distant land. Hell he had done it just not as cloak and dagger as Draco and Ginny had. He'd spent years working in Egypt and other foreign lands not just because he loved his job but because it was easier to be by him self than under the Weasley name all the time. Charlie had picked a career that purposefully kept him out of England. It wasn't that he didn't love his job with the dragons but Bill knew Charlie's first love was quidditch. He had turned down a position on a pro team purely because it was too close to home. So his sister and her husband did the same thing in an overly drastic way. Who really cared? He was just glad to know she was safe and not dead as they had all feared.

"It seems to suit you both."

"It does. I honestly think it was probably the best thing for both of us. I'm sure if anyone will understand Harry does. I was born into that war yet no one ever bothered to care if I truly wanted to be part of it. It was expected. When I couldn't live up to the expectations it nearly got me killed. It would have if Ginny hadn't happened along. I have no delusions. Had Gin not found me I would have been dead within hours. The following year was hell. Moving there let both of us escape that darkness and start over. It wasn't just me running. Ginny never got over the Chamber. It seemed to haunt her. It took a while, but I honestly think moving helped her get past it."

"Gin? You never said you felt anything like that."

"No mum I didn't. But after first year nothing was right. Part of me died in that chamber. It was something I never could get back. Every time Harry ended up fighting Voldemort again I would get pulled back into my own fears. By the time I found Draco I was nearly paranoid of my own shadow. Hell I'm not sure how I managed to not kill him when I finally was able to heal him enough to realize who I had saved. I felt safe with him even before I knew I could trust him. I guess it's just easier to let go when you're with someone who's seen as much darkness as you have. The only people I was around that ever seemed to see or understand it where Sirius, before he died, and Severus. I couldn't seek him out too often for fear that you and dad would catch on and start wondering why I was talking to him."

"We knew Albus had you talk to him after first year. Did it not stop?"

"Not until I left. Though the older I got the less I did speak to him. By the summer I found Draco I rarely if ever talked to him. In fact that whole summer I might have spoken to him once. The night he caught me swiping from his stores we had a very short chat. The potions I took that night were ones I had lived off of since first year to keep the dreams away. He didn't really say much of anything except that he expected me to brew enough of anything I had taken to restock the supply and that if he caught me taking something he knew would get me in trouble I would pay the punishment for it. After that I tended to brew whatever Draco or I needed instead of just taking them from the stores directly unless it needed it faster than I could possibly brew it."

"Ginny why didn't you ever tell anyone? We would have been here to help."

"I am so not going into that right now. That is just more bad memories I don't care to dredge up thank you very much."

Bill knew exactly what she was talking about. "Ginny I truly am sorry for that. I should never have suggested that. Truthfully I should be lucky you ever spoke to me after that. My only excuse was that I was young and stupid."

"It's okay. I do understand. I didn't then, but I do now. I've moved on."

Arthur looked at his daughter. Such a brave woman she had grown to be. "Do you still have the dreams Gin-bug?"

"No dad. I've had one in what five years or so. The second day Severus was there we were discussing classmates and what had happened to them. I guess all the memories were too much. I fell asleep reading and slipped into one of them. It was nothing serious. Draco got me to wake up before I went totally manic. Nothing a good calming draught couldn't fix."

Draco could tell her parents wanted to know more. "When we first got there she had them all the time. The closer the final battle got, the worse they seemed to get. For a while she was honestly worried there was a connection between the dreams and what was happening here though I never could find anything that supported that idea. Merlin knows I looked.

After a couple months she had one that was so bad I took her to the hospital in the magical community in Rome because I couldn't get her to wake up. With her carrying Isaac I had no clue how they were affecting her or the baby. Turns out it was right to take her in. Her heart rate was so fast they said she could have a heart attack at any moment if I had let her sleep it out on her own. They went right to work trying to wake her. When they finally got her to wake up she didn't remember anything but being afraid. We spent two weeks with them watching her without so much as one dream. They sent her home with orders to take dreamless sleep potions every night and calming draughts every morning and night since that seemed to starve them off while she was in the hospital.

The dreams came back almost immediately after we got home. She took the potions, but they didn't work. One of the few times I've spoken to mother the entire time we have lived there was the night I asked her to send every potions book at the manor. I was determined to find something that would stop them.

It took a while, but eventually we found a potion that her healer said was safe. It wasn't foolproof. There were still dreams from time to time, but never one that she couldn't wake up from. After the war and Isaac was born she decided to stop taking it. They came back almost twice as horrible as they were. She's taken that same potion every evening since."

Eventually the topic turned away from Ginny and Draco and on to children. Everyone finished dinner and decide to introduce Ginny and Draco to their nieces and nephews.

"Oh my god Mum you must be in heaven. You have an entire quidditch league in here."

Molly beamed. "I certainly do." Molly cut her eyes at her sons. "I certainly do expect at least one or two more to add to it if you lot don't mind."

Ginny laughed at the choir of grumbling men with their pleas of no more.

Harry winked at her. "Gin, you'll be a love and have more for mum won't you?"

"Oh hell no. I've had all the children I'm going to be having. Three is plenty for Draco and I thank you very much."

Everyone laughed her declaration. It was nearing midnight when everyone decided it was time to make their way to their own homes.

"You will be at Sunday dinner won't you dears? It just won't be dinner at the Burrow without you and the kids there you know."

Ginny turned to look at her husband silently asking him to decide. "We'll be there."

As Molly and Ginny got their parting hugs Arthur pulled Draco aside. "Don't let her worry about Ronald. He and I will be having a nice long conversation tomorrow. You can expect an apology out of him come Sunday or he will be answering to the end of mine and Molly's wands I can promise you."

"Thank you sir. I had hoped he wouldn't have reacted the way he did. But sadly Ginny was right to be worried. I can only hope the majority of the wizarding world doesn't respond the same way he did."

"Oh I heartily doubt they will. Most will be too excited to know you two have returned. I have a lovely speech all written out for it. Molly says it's very Romeo and Juliet without the dead children whatever that means."

Draco nodded and smiled. Obviously Molly had read the muggle playwright where Arthur hadn't.

**The Review Follow-Up:**

-Squeeeeeee – I knew you guys would love it. Thanks for letting me know just how much you did though. Big, huge, wonderful thanks to Ann, Wildxbabe, Ellen, Dracoandginnylover24, padfootedmoony (have I ever mentioned how much I love your name? if not, let me say it total rocks), AuntAnnie, Draco-and-Ginny-fan, Passionate Darkness (also cool name – very sexy), sweet gurl, and Carly for your reviews last chapter. I hope this one lived up to the hype as well.

I know most of you love my longer works but I would love it if you would give a look to my older one-shots and let me know what you think of those as well.

Ann – welcome to the review pits. Thanks for letting me know how much you re enjoying The Past Comes to Visit.

Wildxbabe – Yeah but it's Ron ya know. He's always had a tempter and a mouth to go with it. Never gets him anywhere but in trouble but we wouldn't have him any other way.

Ellen – lol you're too funny. But you know what I would never have noticed that I write that way if you hadn't pointed it out. I guess I'm not a cliffhanger sorta gal. Don't get me wrong I love them, I just can't write them. Things have to be all tied up nice and neat before I can move on. I blame it on the fact that I started writing with one-shots verses writers who only do longer works then start writing shorter pieces later on. It's so funny actually. I went to a fan fiction writer's convention over the summer for one day (I had too much going on to go for the full weekend) anyway many of the writers were discussing how they could only write one of the other. Either they are a one-shot writer who lives to write short stories or they are a novelist who can't write anything shorter than 50,000 words. I guess I should be proud that I can work one into the other.

Sweet gurl – I'm so glad. I know how worked up I got everyone over this chapter. I'm so glad that it fit the image you had in mind.

Carly – Molly just wouldn't be Molly if she didn't put her children in their place. She's just not the type to let her children run amok no matter how old they may be. I couldn't for the life of me find reason why Cissa and Molly shouldn't try to get along. They've both suffered through missing a child, they've both made it through a war twice over with their own whits, and they might as well commiserate together yeah.


	22. Preparing for the Burrow

**Chapter 22**

**Preparing for the Burrow**

_**A/N: **My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. _**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDDGDG**

Draco lay next to his petite wife. "That could have gone worse."

Her laugh was hallowing. "It could have gone better."

"Gin you said it yourself. Ron is too stubborn for his own good. We knew before we came here that it wasn't going to go over well with him. Merlin knows I had hoped you were wrong but you weren't. What's done is done. It's time to move on. He has two options, grow up and be a man or remain the childish weasel I've always thought he was. Either way it isn't up to us. We made the steps we needed to. He is going to have to come to you now Gin."

"He won't do that."

"Oh I don't know about that. Padma looked like she could kill him with her bare hands when his mother's told him to leave after you ran out. Bill certainly laid into him."

"Why Bill?"

"Granger said Bill had to force Ron to leave."

"Oh. Well yeah in that case yeah Bill reamed him a new one."

"Your dad pulled me aside before he left. Ron's got it coming from your parents as well. And I wouldn't put it past Hermione to let him have it one last time when everyone else is done with him."

Ginny laughed. "Probably not and you do know you just called her by her first name right."

He smirked. "Of course I did, I just wanted to see if you would catch it."

Ginny giggled. "Sure you did."

Draco sat upright suddenly. "All that bloody talk about your dreams and we forgot your potion."

"I'll be alright one night without it. Lay back down please."

"No."

"Draco. Please. I'll be fine."

"We are not going to find out. Uric!"

The elf popped in moments after being called. "Yes Master Sir?"

"The potion vials that I gave you while Ginny was dressing this afternoon. Where did you store them?"

"Theys are in thes drawer to Mistresses vanitys in thes dressing room Master."

"Please bring one and a cup of strong tea please."

The elf was gone once again. "I would have been fine without it Draco."

"Maybe you would have, but I'm not picking tonight to find out. I think you've been on it far too long to dare try and come off of it now Ginny. You've been on it seventeen years without once forgetting it. It would be tempting fate to let it go tonight of all nights."

"Probably."

The discussion was interrupted when the elf winked back in. He handed the vial and tea cup to Draco. ""Wills you be requiring anythings else Master?"

"No Uric that will be all thank you."

"Yous are very welcome Master." The elf was gone again with a snap.

"I'll give him one thing."

"What?"

"He's by far the most efficient elf my mother has ever had."

Ginny laughed. "What you didn't like Dobby?"

"How do you know about Dobby?"

She laughed so hard she nearly spit out her tea. "Who in Gryffindor didn't know about Dobby? Harry is the reason your father freed him."

"Certainly not? I knew he ended up at Hogwarts because the bloody blighter flat refused to serve me in any way but I didn't know why father released him."

"Harry tricked your dad. He took a sock off and put it in Riddle's Diary. Somehow your dad gave the diary to Dobby. Of course the sock was in there. I think its part of the reason for Dobby's obsession with socks personally."

"Oh sweet Merlin and Circe that is bloody funny. I'll have to remember to give Potter credit for that one Sunday. No one ever got one over on Lucius. That must have pissed him off to no end. God I would have paid good money to see that go down."

Ginny was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. "Who wouldn't? He was outsmarted by a thirteen year old wizard and a dirty sock."

-------------------

The following few days proved to be a much needed distraction. All of Friday and Saturday had been spent touring the sites of muggle London. Narcissa had joined them on Friday enjoying being allowed to take in the sites as much a tourist as the rest of her family was. Isaac had appointed himself unofficial tour guide for the entire day by spouting off more useless facts during the day than the paid guides had for many of the locations they had visited.

Saturday had been a quiet trip to the seaside Malfoy home that had been the vacation house for Narcissa over the years. Hours were spent lying on a sandy beach just enjoying family and the peace of the lapping waves against the shoreline. They returned to the manor very late in the evening after having spent a full day soaking up the sun on the northern coast.

Sunday morning arrived all too soon for Ginny's taste. "Must we go?"

Draco rolled over to look at his wife. "We said we would."

Ginny closed her eyes. "I know we did but I'm really not sure I want to."

"You don't want to see your mum and dad?"

"Of course I do. It's everyone else I don't think I'm ready to see again."

"Ron won't be there."

"He might be."

"If he is, it will be to apologize. No one would accept anything but from him after Friday's performance."

"Drake you don't know him. Not really anyway. He would gladly put up a show of being all repentant just to get mum to allow him to be there only to turn around and hex you or me the moment he saw us."

"He's braver than most men then knowing he would be casting hexes surrounded by dozens of able wands."

"Not brave, foolish. He was born that way and he'll die that way, hopefully when he is old and gray and not this afternoon."

Draco kissed her temple. "You're amazing."

"I am not. I'm just the baby Weasel."

"Ginny don't do this."

"Do what? Tell the truth. They all moved on. We could have stayed gone. It wouldn't have mattered."

"Yes it would. Everyone but Ron is all for having you back again. Just because he's a prat doesn't give you the license to do that depressed haze thing you first did when he caught us."

"I'm not slipping off into some haze. I'm angry."

"Why?"

"Because he can just fuck up everything we've built. It took him all of ten minuets to tear my heart out. He's my brother. I love him. But damn him he manages to make me feel like the same naive eleven year old that fell for a memory enchanted into a diary."

"You've done nothing to validate feeling like that. You're a grown woman who is strong, witty, intelligent, smart beautiful, faithful, loving, and kind. You have three beautiful children that worship the ground you walk on. You have me; I will always worship the ground you walk on. You have parents that have loved you and missed you for every moment of your life even when they didn't know if you were dead or alive. Hell they had more reason to believe you were dead than anything, but it never stopped them from hoping you were out there somewhere. It's time to stop letting your prat for a brother tear you apart Ginny."

Silent tears streamed down her face. "I miss home."

"I do too but it will only be a week and a half till we go back. You can make it love. I know you can."

"I don't think I can." Ginny rolled into her husbands waiting embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush to him. Her skin was hot and clammy like it always was when she got overly upset.

"Yes you can. I know you can." The sun was just beginning to peak in the curtains as he kissed his wife. "We've got hours till we have to be there. What do you say to a lie in?"

"What type of lie in?"

"The kind where I remind you what it feels like to feel at home."

She smiled and kissed her husband soundly in response. He slowly teased his hands across the silky smooth skin of her taunt tummy before slipping up to cup one breast in his hand, gently kneading it between his fingers. He flicked his index finger over her nipple drawing it to a hard peak.

Ginny gasped when he buried his face between her supple breasts licking and nipping at the valley between then. "I like this plan."

He took a pert nipple into his mouth laving it with his tongue. Her breast absorbed the chuckle that followed her comment sending waves of delicious pleasure rolling through her straight to her core.

Involuntarily her hands immediately moved from where they had been "drawing" patterns against his back and moved to cup his bum, to pull him closer to her. His hardness dug into her hip and his knee ground against her slick clit as she pulled him closer. Draco let go of the nipple he had been sucking at almost hungrily with a pop. "Someone is awful needy this morning." 

"Mmm Draco please. I need you now."

Draco smiled and readjusted so he lay between her spread legs. The beautiful red curls at the apex of her thighs glistened with the evidence of her wanting. "Guide me Gin."

Without hesitation she reached between them taking his silken hardness in her delicate hand. His eyes involuntarily rolled back in his head from the magnificent feeling of her soft caresses. She gave a tiny squeeze and moved up and down its length before positioning him at her weeping snatch. They groaned together as he entered her.

He set a slow pace thrusting into her deeply before pulling almost entirely out and then thrusting back in again. Every thrust brought waves of heady gasps and desperate cries for more. He kept his pace, never once allowing her pleas to speed up his movements inside her.

"God Draco you're teasing me. Please. Faster."

He gave her a smirk that bordered on both cunning and intolerably sexy. "No, I don't think I will," he whispered into her ear.

"Beg all you want luv I'm not going any faster than this."

She grunted her disapproval and she tried to pull him in harder by wrapping her legs around his waist. He didn't allow her to force his movements to speed up no matter how hard she tried. He did give in in the slightest way by pushing in just a tad deeper than he had been.

Ginny dangled precariously at the precipice of bliss. His every movement seemed to stretch out the inevitable fall without allowing her relief. Her nails dug into the flesh on the back of his arms as she held tightly to him. "Draco, please." Her voiced was thick with desire.

Feeling his impending climax he relented to her cries, angling his hips to force the head of his cock to brush over the most sensitive part of her channel as he drove into her over and over.

She screamed her release into the morning light. The sound of his name from her lips was all it took to bring him soaring over the edge behind her. When the pulsing in his lions stopped he slowly pulled himself from her and lay down beside her. "Now that is how everyone should start their day."

Ginny giggled. "I imagine a few people would be a lot less surly during the day if they did."

Draco laughed. It had become an inside joke since being reunited with Draco's godfather to jest that his generally sour disposition was due the fact that he wasn't getting enough attention between the sheets. "Oh did you have to bring him up just now?"

Ginny's giggle turned to an all out laugh. "Better than me mentioning it before we started," she said as she winked at him.

"Bloody hell you're one evil witch woman."

"What? Little ol' me? Never."

Draco rolled from the tangled bed covers and headed for the bathroom shaking his head at his wife. He couldn't help but notice he had successfully managed to break her from the disheartened mood she had woken in. He showered and dressed for the day ahead returning to the room they shared nearly an hour later only to find she had drifted back to sleep in post orgasmic peace. He checked his watch before leaving her to get the rest he knew she hadn't gotten the night before.

Draco made his way down to the girls' rooms to find them empty and their beds made. He had expected them to both still be asleep, but obviously he had been wrong. Inspection of his son's room found it in just the same fashion. When a search of the lower level proved just a fruitless he gave up and called the house elf. "Uric."

"Yes Master?"

"Where is everyone?"

"The Mistress and little Misses are ins thes paddock riding. Little Master is ins thes garden I believes."

Draco nodded and dismissed the elf. Draco made his way to the dining room to find a plate covered with a silver lid and warmth radiating from it. Clearly Uric had anticipated his arrival or his mother had requested a plate be set out to wait for him. Silently he sat and enjoyed his meal as he scanned the Prophet that had been lying beside his plate. He had been privately worried that word would leak out via Ron or some unknown witch or wizard that happened to be in muggle London while they were touring the sites. He had been pleased both with today's newspaper and the paper from the day before to find that hadn't happened so far.

After he had finished his meal and read what little of the paper had interested him, he headed out the back hall in search of his son. Going by Uric's information he headed for his mother's prized rose garden behind the manor. What he found when he got there was rather shocking. Instead of his typically blonde haired son he found a rather large thick-haired white wolf sitting among the roses peering rather intently at its paw. He knew his son had been working tirelessly for weeks to discover his animagus form but he hadn't realized he had discovered it much less reached the point where he could change fully into it. "Isaac?"

The wolf lifted its cool grey eyes up and cocked his head to the side.

"So it is you. I see you figured it out."

Isaac attempted to respond but apparently forgot that he was in animal form. What Draco assumed was meant to be a yes came out as a sad cross between a bark and howl. He couldn't help but laugh when the wolf scratched a paw over his muzzle in seeming irritation.

The wolf moved from its shaded resting place beneath the roses and moved into the open grass. For a few long minuets he stood stock still staring straight ahead. It wasn't long before Draco realized Isaac was changing back. The moment Isaac was back to his normal self Draco wrapped his arms around him. "Congratulations. You learned that far quicker than anyone I've ever known. It takes most people years to learn. A good number of wizards never are able to."

Isaac smiled and hugged his father in return. "Thanks dad. It wasn't that hard honestly."

"You forget I know better. I know how long it took Ginny and I to learn."

"Well all have our thing. I guess this is my quirk."

"Quirk? No, it's no quirk, it's a gift. It's a true talent to be able to tackle something this drastic so extremely quickly. You should be very proud of yourself. As soon as we get home you'll need to register of course. As exciting as it might sound to be an unregistered animagus, all magical governments have become more restrictive on the practice after discovering so many Deatheaters had trained in that art as a way to avoid the law. You do not want to get yourself in some sort of trouble just because you didn't bother to inform the proper authorities."

"I know dad."

"You'll have to show you mum when she wakes up. She's going to be over the moon for you. You can do it again can't you?"

Isaac laughed at his father's antics. "Yes dad."

Draco turned as to leave then turned back around. "Have you seen your sisters and grandmother?"

"Just before I tried to change I thought I saw them riding away from the stables. I haven't seen them come back this way though."

Draco nodded. "Have you had breakfast?"

"Yep, I came down just as grandmum was finishing."

"Your sisters have then as well?"

"I guess. They were standing there rather impatiently waiting for her to finish when I came in. It's getting near lunch isn't it?"

"An hour or so till. Can't blame me for checking up on you now can you?"

"No sir."

Draco and Isaac walked quietly through the garden heading back in the direction of the rear of the manor. "Is mum okay?"

"Not completely, but she will be. She just needs some time to adjust and hopefully no more run-ins with your Uncle Ron."

"Everyone I met last night seemed nice enough. It's a shame Ron had to be a hippogriff's ass to her."

Draco laughed. "Uncle Ron and don't let your mother hear you say that."

"I won't." Isaac couldn't repress a grin then a grimace at the thought of his mother's ire if she caught him speaking ill of family. "So are we still going there later?"

"Yes. I'm not sure if we'll leave before or after lunch however. I'll let your mother decide."

"Is mum okay with going?"

"Not completely. However she can't overcome her worries staying holed up here."

"I guess not."

The conversation drifted to other topics. Isaac mentioned his worries about studying for NEWTS on top of his already rather full schedule for his muggle schooling and the pressure the swim team would undoubtedly be under for the coming fall swim season.

Draco tried to assure his son that there would be no harm in pulling back on his magical studies if they were too much to handle on top of his muggle classes. After all, the headmaster at his former school had insisted he could set up Isaac's NEWTS whenever the boy felt capable of completing the testing.

Finally nearly an hour and a half later Draco turned and headed back for the manor. "Isaac, don't stay out here too much longer. We'll be leaving in a couple hours at the very latest."

"Yes sir."

Draco went straight up to wake Ginny. He hadn't intended to let her sleep past noon, but what was done was done. She needed the rest so he couldn't very well be too upset about it. 

**The Review Follow-Up:**

Hugs and thanks to AuntAnnie, Wildxbabe, sidlovesnancy1979, PassionateDarkness, padfootedmoony, beckysue2, Draco-and-Ginny-fan, sweet gurl, Dracoginnylover24, blissfulxsin, and JessicaMalfoy87 for your reviews. I'm so terribly glad each of you have been enjoying this story.

Someone asked when it will be over. I'll say this much, you'll see the Hogwarts Express past that…well you'll just have to wait and see.

Wildxbabe – I'm glad you liked it.

Sweet gurl – always luv


	23. The Return of Fire

**Chapter 23**

**The Return of Fire**

**A/N 1: **_Song lyrics included in this chapter are from the song "_You Raise Me Up_" by Celtic Woman. I highly suggest listening to it as you read the beginning of the chapter to achieve the full effect of this portion of the story._

_**A/N 2: **My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. _**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Draco returned to their suite to find his wife had awakened while he was gone and had vacated the bed. The lavatory door stood just barely cracked open. The almost mournful sounds of a violin wafted through the open door into the bedroom. He moved to the door and peer through the opening. His wife was laid back against the gentle slope of the tub, her fiery hair tumbling over the edge. He smiled at the picture before him as she lay among millions of colorful bubbles that filled the mammoth marble antique claw foot tub that sat centered under the window.

The violin was joined by another string instrument then a simple piano melody before dropping off leaving only the piano to continue. The beautiful sound of a calming soprano voice came in.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary; when troubles come and my heart burdened be; Then, I am still and wait here in the silence, until you come and sit awhile with me._

He would know that song anywhere. It was one of Ginny's favorite songs to listen to when she needed to stop thinking and just feel. There had been days where it seemed like she listened to the song endlessly, restarting the song over and over after it had completed playing each time. He heard her begin to sing along with the songstress.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; You raise me up, to more than I can be. _

He allowed the song to finish before he entered the room. "You should sing more often angel. You have the most beautiful voice."

Ginny looked up slightly startled by her husband. "I do not, but thank you anyway."

"You don't give yourself nearly enough credit pet. You really do have a lovely voice."

She let the topic drop in favor of just enjoying the peace of the music still filling the room and the harmonious silence between herself and her husband.

Draco moved from the spot against the cabinet he had been leaning on and over to her. "If you lean forward, I'll wash your back."

She smiled and sat up, handing him the cloth she had been bathing with. He took the cloth and lathered it with the sweet pea and lilac soap that sat in a glass bottle on a shelf next to the tub. He started at the tops of her shoulders, gently sliding the cloth over her creamy skin slowly working his way down to the dip at the small of her back. He placed a feather soft kiss on her right shoulder as he passed the cloth back to her. She moaned slightly at the feel of his lips against her wet skin. "If you keep that up we won't ever make it out of here."

Draco chuckled. "We can't have that."

"Must we go?"

"Gin, we've been through this. You're only making this worse on yourself."

"I know."

Draco gave her and encouraging smile. "Are you nearly finished?"

"Yes. I'm not washing my hair. I just don't feel like fussing with having to dry it."

As she stood to move from the tub, he handed her a towel from a nearby stack. She took the proffered town and dried before stepping from the tub. She wrapped herself in the fluffy comfort of the soft towel. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm going to find the kids and make sure they are dressed so we can go." As he slipped from the room he remembered Isaac's successful animagus transformation. He called back to her as he went, "When you see Isaac ask him what he can do?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him as he continued on his way to find the children. She turned and walked into the adjoined dressing room to find something suitable to wear to the monthly Weasley family gathering. She rifled through the hangers where Uric had hung her clothes after they had arrived. After several wardrobe changes and more than one colorful comment to herself she settled on a soft white sundress that had vibrant red rose petals embroidered to look as if they were falling from her left shoulder across the front of the dress to pool at the bottom edge that fit loosely over her curves and hung just past her knees. The sleeves were capped, barely covering the bend of her shoulder with a scope-neck that dropped just low enough to hint at her cleavage. The skirt fell freely from an empire waist, swirling delicately around her legs as she moved. She slipped her feet into a pair of matching sandals and grabbed a white cardigan before declaring herself dressed but still missing something.

She stepped to the dressing table and grabbed her favorite necklace; heart-shaped platinum locket that opened into a clover design that held four photos verses the standard two. It had been a gift from Draco for their fifteenth anniversary. He had taken great care to pick just the perfect photos to place in the locket. Each charmed to never fade out. She had fallen in love with it instantly and had rarely been seen without it since the moment he had placed it around her neck.

Finally pleased with her overall appearance she headed off in search of the rest of their family. If there was no getting out of visiting with her family she might as well pluck up the courage and act like the Gryffindor she was.

She found the children, Draco, and Narcissa sitting together in the lady's parlor. The girls were stretched across the hearth rug playing Uno while the others talked.

Narcissa was the first to notice her enter. "Well don't you look just lovely today? If I didn't know it, I would never believe you had such a harrowing evening last night."

"Thank you. I can't say I'm feeling as brave as I was this time yesterday, but I'll survive."

"Of course you will dear." Cissa turned to Draco. "When are you leaving?"

"Now if Ginny's ready."

She nodded fearing if she had to answer she would quite vehemently say that she couldn't deal with this after all.

"Floo, apparate, or portkey?"

"Floo, no one else knows where they are going."

"I'll have you know I do remember how to get there if you prefer to apparate?"

"Oh." She had forgotten he had met her at the Burrow the night they left England so long ago. "Apparate then. You take the girls? Isaac can go with me."

"We'll be right behind you."

Ginny nodded. "Narcissa you're more than welcome to join us."

"Oh no, I think I'll pass this once. I'm sure your family would like some time with you all without me around. But thank you for the invitation. Now off you go, you're all late enough as it is."

The group made their way to the entrance hall. Isaac took hold of his mother's hand and within moments the familiar crack of an apparation resonated through the hall. Draco smiled at the girls. "Remember hold on tight. Do not let go until you know we have gotten where we are going."

The two responded with a sound yes sir as they wrapped their arms around his waist. He placed a strong hand on each girl's shoulder and thought hard of the ramshackle home that had been the childhood home of his wife. The second crack resounded through the hall as the trio set off.

--------------------

Molly looked up at her prized clock just as the time chimed 2 PM. She was beginning to believe her daughter and son-in-law had decided against joining the family for dinner after all. Granted the meal was still three hours off, but she had hoped they would come a few hours early so everyone could spend time visiting and getting to know the children.

For years Ginny's hand on the clock had remained firmly on "Missing" never once betraying the location of her beloved baby girl. The day she set foot back inside England her clock hand had moved to "Visiting Family." Molly had cried so hard Arthur had threatened her with a calming draught to get her to calm herself. Just as Molly turned back to check on the meal she was cooking she realized Ginny's clock hand was moving again, first to "Traveling" then it stopped on "Home."

Her face broke into a grin that could light a room. "They're here!" she called to anyone who might still be within hearing distance. Almost instantly a chorus of "we know" could be heard from her sons from just outside the kitchen door.

Molly dusted the flour off her hands onto her apron and slid a shaking hand through her hair as she stepped out the door to greet her daughter. She couldn't help but smile. Draco and the girls popped in just as Fred and George launched themselves at their sister. Almost literally at the exact moment Isaac had let his mother go, his grandmother pulled him in for a hug.

The twins let Ginny out of their double-teamed bone crushing hug but didn't back off much. "With all the drama…"

"Last night. We never…" George picked up right where his twin left off.

"Did get a hug."

It had been so long since Ginny had heard the sweet symphony that a conversation with Fred and George could be. She couldn't help but begin to cry. She didn't even realize how much she had missed them finishing each other's sentences till she got to hear them do it again.

Fred reached up and brushed the tear away form her cheek with his thumb. "Well we didn't mean …"

"To make you cry Gin Bug."

She laughed through her tears as they continued to crowd her. "I've missed you two."

George feigned a swoon, throwing one arm across his brow like a melodramatic actress from an early muggle silent back and white film. "I told you she missed us Gred."

"Right you were Forge."

Ginny began giggling uncontrollably. "All these years and you two are still calling one another those silly names. Here I always thought you would grow out of those."

"Never," they twins responded at the same time with wide smiles.

Molly swatted her dish towel at the men. "Do move please, I would like to hug my daughter sometime this century please." The twins cleared off allowing Molly to give her daughter a hug.

There were hugs and handshakes all around as all the children got to formally meet their Aunt Ginny and Uncle Draco since they had pretty much played themselves to sleep the night before without ever baring further witness to the dramatics that had unfolded among their parents.

Much to Molly's ire and Ginny's relief Ron did not show up with his wife. Padma had in fact only stayed long enough to drop off Marie and give her apologies for her husband's behavior the night before. She had begged off staying herself saying she didn't feel well. Ginny suspected she really didn't want to give Ron a reason to be mad at both Ginny and her. While it hurt to see her former friend turn and leave she refused to let it break the happy spirit that she finally had a grasp of. It was late in the night before Ginny made her way into her childhood home for more than a quick moment. She walked through the kitchen and living room running her fingers lightly over photographs that had hung on the walls since she was a child. Her eyes misted as she looked at the photo from the Daily Prophet for their vacation to Egypt. Bill didn't have any scars and Ron had Scabbers. It was hard to believe that it had been that long since that picture had been taken.

So was staring so intently at the photo that she never heard Draco come up behind her. "What are you looking at?"

She picked the frame up and passed it to him. "It's the picture that was taken for the front page of the Prophet."

"You all look happy. Well no, Percy looks miserable, but the rest of you looked happy."

"We were. Even Percy."

"And are you happy now?"

"No."

"No? May I ask why?"

"Ron. He should be here." She took the frame back from him and placed it back on the mantle. "No it's not even that. It's me I'm upset at. I should have trusted mum and dad to have been able to deal with us. We could have been here all along enjoying this, family. Ron would have gotten over it eventually. Now, well now I don't know if he will or not."

"Ginny, you can't turn back time. Even if we could, I wouldn't want to. The past seventeen years have been the happiest of my life. If we had stayed I don't know that we would have been happy or even together for all I know. I wasn't as brave as you were. I wouldn't have just waited for your brother to get over his issues with us. We would have ended up drawing wands on one another eventually."

"It's my fault."

"What's your fault? That we left? No more yours than mine. You just suggested it. I'm the one that sought out a way to allow us to leave. It doesn't matter one way or the other now Gin. What's done is done. There is no changing it. The only thing that can be changed now is Ron's opinion of us."

"What if he never comes around?"

"He will."

"You can't know that."

"No I can't. But I can imagine knowing that someone I loved as much as I know he loved you was back after being thought dead would come as a shock. Let his temper cool off, he'll come make his amends when the time is right."

Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you think your mother would be upset if we stayed here tonight instead of returning to the manor?"

"I can't imagine why she would. Is that what you would like to do?"

"Yes. Would you mind?"

"Not at all. You might want to ask your parents first however."

Ginny grinned. "Mum practically begged."

"Well in that case, I'll pop back to the manor and grab clothes for the children and ourselves for tomorrow. Is there anything other than clothing and your potion you specifically need or want?"

"The novel I've been reading should be on the nightstand."

"Got it. I'll see if Isaac wants to go along."

"Okay."

Draco leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before heading outside.

Ginny curled up in her father's favorite chair as the memories of her childhood washed over her. So many happy evenings so similar to this one spent curled up in her father's lap as he read to her from a book of fairytales that for a tiny witch seemed utterly grand. She had been the apple of her father's eye. Her father was a fair loving man, but even he couldn't help but favor the only girl to be born to the Weasley name in so many generations. A tear rolled down her face as she thought of how her disappearance must have broken his heart. But no matter what, he had kept faith that his baby was alive and happy somewhere. She whispered to the empty room, "Oh daddy I'm so sorry."

Arthur stepped in the door just as Ginny whispered her confession to the empty room. "For what pumpkin."

Ginny looked up awe struck that he had heard her. "Dad?"

He smiled at his only daughter. "The one and only."

"I didn't realize you were there."

"I rather gathered as much. I came in to see where you had gotten off to. Draco said he was going back to the manor to gather some things since you would be staying the night."

"Mum asked."

"I know. She was rather worried you weren't even going to come right up till the moment you arrived. I'm glad you let her talk you in to staying for the evening. Now what's this you're sorry business?"

Fresh tears were streaming down her freckled face. "I'm sorry I left the way I did. I didn't mean to hurt you and mum."

"We know that Ginny Bug. We never have thought you did."

"Mum was right, I should have known better. We didn't have to leave here. We could have made a life here if we had wanted to try. It was my own stupid irrational fears and pride that stopped me from telling you."

"Ginny I know being back here is what's causing this emotional broom ride for you, but you should to know something, I agree with your original decision. No one would have understood. Your mum and I would have tried, but it would have taken a fairly long time before we would have been keen on the two of you being together, child or no. As much as it pains me to say it Ronald wouldn't have taken to it at all. He very well may have tried to follow through with his threats on Draco or Merlin forbid, you and your child. His temper is worse than your mum's when it's at full tilt. You made a decision that was hard and one that had to be made. Yes it hurt some people but that doesn't matter anymore baby girl. What matters is that you're happy, you're healthy, and you have a wonderful family of your own that love you very much."

Ginny through her arms around her father and cried into his shoulder like she had done so many times as a child. "Oh daddy."

"Hush now. It's all okay. You'll see. Ron might even come around sooner or later."

Ginny sniffled. "It's going to be a long time before I want to speak to him again."

"Oh you shouldn't hold it against him. It's got to be hard for him. He always thought of himself as your keeper. He hated himself for not taking better care of you your first year after that he just got worse. Well I guess you know that. I hear he chased off more than one potential boyfriend while you were in school and threatened the ones that did manage to get a moment of your time. To see you with someone that is suppose to be his enemy has to be a strong potion to swallow for him. I know it's no justification for his behavior yesterday or in the weeks before you left here so many years ago, but it's none the less how your brother's brain operates."

"I know daddy. I just can't seem to forgive him so easily though."

"Just be willing to listen when he's ready to eat his share of crow and admit he's wrong is all I ask."

"I can try."

"That's all I can ask of you pumpkin. Just try. Now what do you say to coming back outside for a bit. I suspect Draco and Isaac will be back any moment."

"I would love to." She rose from her seat and walked outside into the night with her father. Fairy lights were strung from the eves of the house, across the lawn from one tree to another, paper lanterns floated along the top of the pond at the far edge of the yard. It was the perfect picture of a family gathering at the Burrow. The older children were sitting under the willow tree talking, possibly playing truth or consequence, while the younger children were playing with a quaffle tossing it back and forth in a game of keep away.

The adults were spread around the garden table that Ginny knew had been extended to its enormous size by a very handy engorgement spell. It was after all the same picnic table that had sat in the garden her entire life. She spied an empty seat next to Percy. It had surprised her the night before when he and his wife had come along. She had half expected him to still be stuck up some aristocrat's bum. But the war, being married, and having children of his own had apparently done wonders to relax the ambitious boy into a well rounded man. "May I sit?"

He smiled. "Of course you may."

Percy's wife, Constance nodded enthusiastically. "Would you like something to drink? My glass needs to be topped off; I don't mind grabbing you something."

"Whatever's around is fine, thank you."

Constance grabbed her glass and headed in the direction of the food table. "Your wife seems nice."

"She is. I can honestly say she's the light of my life."

"That's a good thing. How did you meet?"

"At the ministry. She was the secretary for the department of records. We saw one another rather frequently when I was working for the Minister. She invited me out for coffee after work one evening. The next thing I know we're dating. I'm still not sure how it happened."

"Sounds like love."

"Most truly."

"Is she the reason you made up with mum and dad?"

"How did you guess?"

"Because it's always the ones we love that urge us to fix our mistakes."

"Yes it is and yes she was. I asked her to marry me maybe three months after we truly began dating. She refused. She insisted she couldn't marry me until she had been accepted by mum and dad. When I explained to her that I wasn't exactly on speaking terms with them she told me to fix it or become prepared to be a perpetual bachelor. I was too in love to not listen to her. I brought her with me the night I came to apologize to mum and dad. Three months later we were had the binding in the glen on the other side of the pond."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to see it."

"You would have loved it. It was all fairy lights and white roses under the moon light. Very much the sort of thing you would have appreciated."

"It does sound awfully lovely."

"What were you two talking about?" Constance returned with her glass and one for Ginny in hand filled with red wine. One Ginny suspected that came from her own vineyard. Her father had insisted on bringing home more than a few cases when they had visited. The first sip confirmed her suspicion. Fruity and sweet, it was one of the few desert wines they had ever bottled that Ginny had truly enjoyed. It was the perfect balance.

"I was telling Gin about our wedding."

"It was lovely. I'm sure there are pictures around here somewhere if you want to see them."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow for certain."

Draco and Isaac had returned while she had been talking to Percy. "We're back." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I can see that. Did you get everything?"

"Already in the house. Should we chase the girls off to bed or let them play a bit longer?"

"Let them play. They'll head in when they get tired."

"Okay. I'm going to find a glass of whiskey and find Potter. I want to hear more about that whole Dobby situation."

She giggled. "You do that then."

Isaac took the seat next to his mother and opened his book, slipping a tiny muggle book light over the cover to give him enough light to read.

"Still reading about animagus transformations?"

"Yes. Did dad tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I transformed this morning. He wanted me to show you, but we sort of ran out of time."

"You could do it now."

"I would rather not. Not that I think I can't do it again. I just don't want to scare anyone."

"Merlin what is it that you might scare someone?"

"A white wolf."

"That sounds down right interesting. We'll have to spare a few moments for you to show me tomorrow if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Isaac, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks mum."

It was well after midnight before everyone began to either leave or find somewhere at the Burrow to crash for the night. Ginny couldn't help but smile. She had been so worried about the day that it had never once occurred to her that she might enjoy the evening till it had come and gone. It was truly nice to be back with her family.

**The Review Follow-Up:**

Thank you Anne, AuntAnnie, Dracoandginnylover 24, padfootedmoony, beckysue2, Ellen, Wildxbabe, and blissfulxsin for your reviews yesterday.

Anne – lol it's rare I leave you hanging so I'm afraid I won't apologize this time. :D I never did come up with Animegus forms for Draco and Ginny. I've been thinking about it since yesterday and for the life of me can't think of proper forms for them.

Ellen – I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Wildxbabe – Luv I have to be the one to break it to you, but if you're dead you can't keep reading the rest of the story ;)

**_You ask for hints, so I give them….the end is drawing nigh._**


	24. Tell the World

**Chapter 24**

**Tell the World**

_**A/N: **My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. _**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDG**

Monday morning broke with sunny skies and children's laughter. "I don't think we are going to get to sleep in today."

"What gave that away, the really loud sound of feet up and down the stairs or the fact that we are sharing a bed barely long enough for me?"

"Oh someone woke up on the snarky side of the bed this morning."

Ginny smacked her hand at Draco's chest. "You can't say anything, you were born snarky."

He smirked in the way that only he could. "Yes, yes I was."

She sat up and stretched. "Mmm, I smell breakfast."

"Who would get up this early to cook for that stampede? Please tell me that ruckus isn't caused entirely by our three?"

"Highly unlikely, Marie was spending the night for certain. I suspect Bill and Charlie's families did as well. I'm pretty sure I saw Percy and Constance leave without Ryan."

"Blimey, how the hell can you keep up with who is who much less which child belongs to what parent?"

"Well I did spend a good deal of my life growing up with my brothers. I would be a poor excuse for a sister if I forgot which one was which. As for the wives and children I guess I just have a knack for placing names with faces."

Draco nodded. "Do you feel better about being here now?"

"Yes. Thank you for not letting me skive off coming."

"Your welcome."

The morning passed quickly for everyone. Children seemed to be everywhere you looked. More than once Ginny would catch her mother staring at her or one of her children with a dreamy look on her face as if the very essence of her dreams had come true. It didn't take a charms master to see they had. Once more Molly Weasley had her entire family together.

They had stayed at the Burrow until well after lunch.

"Gin we need to head back. Mum invited Uncle Severus over for dinner."

She started laughing uncontrollably. "I thought he was going to join us the other night. Oh well. Tonight is going be fun to watch."

He shook his head at her.

"What? You and I both know he's going to be all kinds of uncomfortable having to sit through dinner with all of us knowing about them. Not that the man is frequently relaxed, but still. I would bet he gets frustrated before the second course is even over.

"You, my wife, are one twisted witch."

"Yes I am and you wouldn't have me any other way."

"No I wouldn't. I love you just the way you are, all twisted and quirky."

Molly and Arthur stood at the kitchen sink washing the dishes from lunch watching the two out the open window. "Those two are acting like a couple of teenagers. Isn't it just the sweetest thing you've ever seen?"

"Yes Molly it is. They remind me a lot of us. You know Molly, I know it hurt thinking she was dead for so long, but I think it's probably best they moved away and made a life for themselves. I don't think they could be this lighthearted if they had tried to build a life here during the war."

Molly nodded sadly. "Oh I know you're right Arthur, but it doesn't make it less painful. I would give my right arm to be able to turn time back and find a way for them to have built their lives together near us."

"Well it's a good thing you can't actually do that then isn't it. It would be awfully hard for you to cook their favorite meals with only one arm now wouldn't it."

Molly smiled and flicked the dish cloth at his shoulder. "Oh you stop your teasing or I won't be fixing you anything but watered down tea and stale bread."

"Molly Weasley that threat is as empty as the dried up well out back. We both know the day you only fix watered down tea and stale bread for someone is going to a very bad day indeed."

"You keep it up and we'll find out won't we?" Draco and Ginny made their goodbyes as quickly as possible with so many family members around.

"Now you both know you can come over any time."

Draco nodded. "We know Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for letting us stay here last night."

"Oh pish posh, you're welcome to stay here any time you like. There is no need to thank me."

Ginny gave her mum and dad both a quick hug.

"Now don't you two forget, you need to be at my office no later than 10 AM tomorrow. The press conference is set for 11 AM in the Atrium. You can floo directly into my office or Harry's. Everyone has already said they will be there to support you two. Ron will be there with a smile on his face if I have to spell his tongue to the roof of his mouth myself he will at least look like he's pleased you're home."

"Dad you don't have to do that."

"No Gin, he's been allowed enough time to toss his fit. He'll be there tomorrow if I have anything to say about it."

Ginny gave a wistful smile. "Okay dad."

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

"Mumma I can't find my pink shoes, I think I left them at Grandma and Granddad's house when we came back this afternoon."

"Do know where you left them?"

"In your old room or the tree house I think."

"You go finish getting dressed. Your father or I will floo and ask if anyone has seen them."

Serenity bumped into her father as she ran out of the room just as he was walking in. "What was that all about?"

"Sere left her shoes at mum and dad's. I was just going to floo and ask if someone could find them and bring them over."

"Her pink flats?"

"Yes."

"You finished getting dressed. I'll pop over and find them since I'm already dressed."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Five minutes later Draco was back not only with Sere's shoes but Ginny's novel.

"That was fast."

"They were in the tree house like she thought along with the shoes of almost every other child in the family. Heaven knows if you are less than four feet tall and can't find your shoes that should be the first place to look."

"Some things just never change. That is where I always left mine when I was little."

-----------------

Draco, Ginny, the children, and Narcissa flooed directly into Arthur's office at exactly 10 AM. The girls wore matching new dress robes; both in a deep navy blue that made their eyes shine. Narcissa had retrieved them the evening before while they had been visiting the Burrow. Draco had opted for a simple pair of black chinos and a blue shirt after his mother had vividly informed him that white just wouldn't do against Ginny's pale yellow summer dress. Possibly the only one to consider Narcissa's defined taste in appropriate clothing, Isaac, had dressed in black trousers and had a white oxford with the sleeves rolled up on account of the unseasonable warmth covered with a black four button vest. Narcissa had smiled and commented that it was like looking at a young Lucius all over again with a far off expression and tears in the corners of her eyes. Clearly she still held some feeling for him despite their many years of unhappy wedlock.

Arthur had been sitting at his desk putting the finishing touches on some neglected paperwork as they arrived. "Good, good you're here. We've just enough time to have a good cup of tea and relax before the meeting downstairs. Arthur moved from his seat behind the desk and out the door." He spoke briefly to his assistant before coming back in to get hugs from his daughter and granddaughters.

Narcissa bade her apologies that she wouldn't be remaining for tea. She had made plans to meet someone ahead of the press conference. If she was to meet them she would have to go ahead.

Fear and stress of the coming hour showed clearly on Ginny's face. She tried sipping on her tea in hopes of calming her frayed nerves but it proved to be no relief.

"Gin Bug, are you going to be okay? We can postpone this if you're not up to it just yet."

Ginny shook her head. "No I'll be fine. We need to get this over with. We can't just send Sere off to Hogwarts with vapid or worse vicious rumors flying about the new Malfoy. That wouldn't be very fair to her or anyone else."

"If you're sure. I don't mind pushing it back a day or two…"

"No honestly Daddy today is fine."

Arthur nodded in understanding. It was best to just get it over and done with now, quick and painless, over pushing it back and back only enforcing the fear that held Ginny onto so tightly. Just as he finished his own tea his assistant poked her head in the door. "Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you however you asked me to come get you if your youngest son showed. He's here sir."

"Send him into the conference room. I'll be over in just a moment. Tell him if he so much as thinks of leaving before I arrive, I'll turn a vital organ or three into furry animals."

"Yes sir." With that she returned was gone.

"I'll be back in a few minutes and then we can walk down and tell the world you're alive. No letting her skip off while I'm gone Draco."

Draco gave a shaky laugh. "She'll still be here sir."

Several minutes later Arthur returned with a much chastised Ron in tow. "I do believe you have something to say to your sister's family." The comment was open ended and intended to force Ron to make peace with his sister and her family.

"Ginny I'm sorry for what I said the other night. Padma, Mum, Dad, Hermione, hell every bloody person I've been forced to listen to for the past few days have been very insistent that I'm wrong. I'll admit they're right. I guess I wasn't prepared for you to ever show back up. Whether you believe it or not, I am happy you're here."

She nodded unable to trust her own voice as he continued to speak. "As for your kids I never meant anything against them. I'm not sure I said anything bad about them to you but I may have to Padma and let me tell you I'm not sure I'll be making it off the sofa any time this year for it. I'm sure your children are wonderful and probably more like you than I'm equipped to deal with. So anyway, I'm sorry if I've said anything to anyone that says differently. Draco, well yeah I'm not sorry for anything I've ever said about you or to you. I don't trust you. I didn't when we were at Hogwarts, I didn't when I caught you two together in the first place, and I don't now. But in the interest of not exiling myself from my entire family I'm willing to put that behind me and at least behave civilly in regards to you. If you want me to trust you, then you're going to have to earn it like everyone else."

Draco nodded. "I wouldn't expect you to trust me. It's all fair after all since I don't trust you either. However I'm a gentleman, I can refrain from any disparaging remarks towards you in your presence or otherwise."

"It's a truce then."

Draco nodded once more. "Truce."

Ron looked between his sister and his nieces and nephew who had yet to speak. Ginny looked up at her father who gave her an encouraging smile and a nod then to Draco who did the same. "I accept Ron, but if you ever so much as utter a single word against Draco or my kids ever again I swear to you on everything that is sacred in this world or the next that I will castrate you in the middle of Diagon Alley on a Saturday morning in July. I won't tolerate your shit anymore Ronald. If you don't agree with something my family or I do you best keep it to yourself because I won't allow you to ever try to run my life again Ron. You're not my keeper. You never were and you never will be. Am I understood?"

He shook his head in agreement as he answered. "Got it sis." He looked down at the floor in shame. "Any chance I can get a hug?"

Ginny was up from her seat on the overstuffed leather sofa in a flash. She tossed her arms around him as if there had never been a thing wrong between them. "You know, as much as you pissed me off Ron, I always missed you."

"I missed you too Gin Bug. I'm really sorry I hurt you back then and then again a couple days ago. What can I say? I'm a moron. Sometimes it takes a while to get common sense through this hard head."

Arthur glanced at the clock on the mantle; there were only fifteen minuets till the press conference was set to begin. "As much as I am enjoying seeing my children make their peace with one another, we need to head down to the Atrium. The reporters are certainly getting all twisted twelve past Sunday. Now remember, Ginny, you and Draco and the kids stay behind the curtain until it is opened for you. The stage has been warded against spells and there are Aurors stationed around the Atrium just in case. I don't expect any fuss outside of the eager press but I'm not taking any chances. I've just gotten all of my family back. I'm not taking any chances to risk losing it."

"Yes sir."

"Ronald, your brothers should be waiting with your mum for us. You'll stand with them please. Narcissa will be with Molly, from what I understand when I heard the two of them nattering on by floo this morning during breakfast."

-------------------

Draco clutched a shaking Ginny in his strong arms as they waited behind the mammoth curtain that ran the length of the back of the portable stage that had been set up for the occasion.

Draco could clearly hear his father-in-law clear his throat before he began to speak with the aid of the sanoris spell that would allow everyone to hear what the Minister had to say. He held her a bit more tightly as Arthur began to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen I've called you all together today for a matter of some great personal importance to me and my family. As I'm sure all of you know Molly and I were blessed with seven wonderful children. However tragedy struck our family during the onslaught of the second war against Voldemort. Our youngest, our only daughter, went missing from our family home and the Dark Mark was left in the sky in her wake. In the wake of her disappearance Magical Law Enforcement and The Order of the Phoenix searched for months on end for any sign of what had become of our daughter. After several months the search was called off due to lack of even superficial evidence that she could be found either alive or dead. She was officially proclaimed dead one year after her disappearance in accordance with the laws governing missing persons."

Arthur paused for what he hoped would prove to be dramatic effect. The crowd that had gathered stood quietly before him. He suspected that had you asked any one of them what they thought he was about to say they would probably have suggested that evidence of her death had been found.

"Some weeks ago Molly and I received evidence that has finally put this painful portion of our lives to rest for good. As Minister of Magic I would greatly like to introduce to you my missing daughter Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy with her husband the also assumed dead Draco Lucius Malfoy as well as their three children Isaac Draco, Serenity Grace, and Molly Katharine." Arthur was smiling from ear to ear. Pride and pure pleasure shone on his cheery face.

As the curtain pulled back Ginny ducked her head shyly. She had always hated being on display but there was no way she couldn't face it this time. It had to be done. The crowd gasped in disbelief. Ginny, Draco, and their children joined their mothers. Molly instantly reached for Ginny's hand holding it close to her.

"As all of you might recall my daughter's husband was an accused Deatheater, son of the now past Lucius Abraxus Malfoy. I can personally tell you having seen with my own eyes Draco was no more a Deatheater than I am the Tooth Fairy. So for those who doubted the efforts put forth by Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Snape some years back to clear his name posthumously let me be clear in saying Mr. Malfoy is innocent of any and all charges that were levied against him in his youth. Both my family and Mrs. Narcissa Black Malfoy are extremely happy to have our children returned to us happy and safe."

Arthur smiled in the direction of his family. "My daughter and son-in-law have kindly agreed to answer a few short questions for which you have approximately ten minuets for."

Draco took Ginny's hand and led her to the podium that her father was backing away from. Arthur leaned over and kissed Ginny on the forehead when she reached his side. "See I told you it would all be okay."

Ginny smiled. Draco stepped to the podium and took a deep breath. "Ask away."

"Blane Gurbelshrub of the Wizarding World News, have you and your wife been together the entire 15 or so years you have both been missing?"

"Seventeen years together actually. We were together for a year before we went missing."

"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet. How did you two come to appear dead? If you'll excuse my saying does seem a bit fishy in retrospect."

Draco sneered. He had never liked that woman. "Madam, we left under our own design. The war just made it conveniently easy to make our "deaths" seem the likely excuse for our lack of presence."

A frumpy middle-aged woman raised her hand quickly waiting until Draco motioned for her to speak. "Why did you both leave Britain Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'm sorry I believe I missed your name ma'am."

"Not at all, Elimara Picket of the Quibbler."

"We left for personal reasons, the least of which was the war itself."

"Brian Picket, also of the Quibbler. How old are each of your children and where were you for the duration of your self imposed exile?"

"A family villa in Italy for the entirety of the sixteen years we've been away. Isaac is sixteen, Serenity is eleven, and Katharine is nine."

A dark haired witch who looked as if she had stepped from the pages of a witch's fashion magazine called out. "Pansy Parkinson, I'm the ex-best friend of Draco-Turncoat-Malfoy. Why did you bother to come back at all?"

The look on Draco's face looked dark enough to kill. Arthur gave the witch a stern look and quickly took over before anyone said anything that would only aggravate the obvious tensions between the once friends. "I believe that is all for now. Thank each of you for coming. We ask that you please leave each of our family's in peace as we spend the coming weeks reuniting with our missing children."

With that the entire Weasley brood plus the Malfoys, the Potters, and Severus moved back up to the conference room next to the Minister's office. The group enjoyed a lovely lunch of tea and sandwiches that Arthur's assistant had placed out for them as they talked.

**The Review Follow-Up:**

Thank you Ellen, robin, wildxbabe, AuntAnnie, blissfulxsin, darkroses2992, sweet gurl, thepersonunderurbed, and sidlovesnancy1979 for your reviews.

I'll finally tell you how many chapters are left…after today you get 3 more.

Ellen – Thanks for the input luv. I have a big pet peeve against stories that aren't realistic in their emotions so it's entirely possible that your view point is correct. I probably have taken it a bit far.

Robin – I promise to include whatever forms I come up with in the A/N for the last chapter hun.

Wildxbabe – Well did you enjoy Arthur's speech? Weren't expecting me to give it to you today where you? LOL

Sweet gurl – The Past Comes to Visit is 27 chapters long, so you've got three more to go.


	25. The Path to the Future

**Chapter 25**

**Path to the Future**

_**A/N: **My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. _**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

The days following the press conference proved hectic and more than a little trying to not only Draco and Ginny but their families as well. Upon returning to the manor Draco and Ginny had been greeted by a howler from one truly irate Pansy Rutherford nee Parkinson. The following day was greeted by no less than two dozen owls from former friends of the two, each requesting an audience with the couple. For several days the outer most border of the grounds of Malfoy Manor were inundated with reporters from any and every wizarding newspaper and magazine from the world over. Everyone in the home was thankful for rather large property with wards centuries old that kept the inquiring minds far away from the family's view. For not the first time in his life Draco found that the high stone walls of the English Manor held comfort away from the outside world. He found that he had missed that a bit more than he had ever thought he would.

Despite the outside obsession by the general public around their return, life moved on. The reason for their return to Britain was pending and weighed heavily on the minds of the inhabitants of Malfoy Manor and the Burrow. In a week Serenity would board the train to Hogwarts. There were still things to do and people to see before she left. Life simply did not slow down because the people around them were curious.

Narcissa stole Ginny away just after breakfast the morning after the announcement to go over the welcome home ball as she was calling it. Draco had only laughed when Ginny had given him a pleading look begging him to get her off the hook. He knew better than try to dissuade his mother from her extravagance. It wouldn't do any good if he did try to stop her, she would continue on with it anyway. He laughed at Ginny and reminded her that he had warned her weeks before. That same warning had been her sole excuse for purchasing a particular Vera Wang dress that she'd had her eye on for some time.

Ginny had been pleased to find out that the actual planning was completed. The menu was set and already in the hands of Narcissa's favorite catering crew. The flowers would be delivered and set up the morning of the ball. Warm tones of the season would make up the decorations. Warm red, gold, and orange lilies and irises would make up the arrangements set among ivy. The garden would be host to the entire event as the weather was unseasonably warm for the season. A dance in the warm summer night sounded just romantic to the women. Invitations had been printed and sat waiting on Narcissa's desk waiting to be addressed and owled. It was said task that occupied the better portion of the day for Ginny and Narcissa. Ginny had repressed a groan when Narcissa insisted that each invitation must be addressed by hand instead of using a more plebeian self-addressing spell that would have automatically addressed the invitations from a list of invited guests.

The following few days passed in a haze of visits from childhood friends and acquaintances. Most had been considerate enough to send missives ahead to request a visit. However other's had not been so thoughtful showing up at the gate to the manor or worse in the front hall for those few that had direct access past the wards from a time gone by like rudderless waifs seeking out the couple for reasons unknown. Draco and Ginny turned more than one visitor away without question while other's they had ushered in quite happily. Some of the visits had been pleasant more than a few had not been.

Draco had against his better judgment agreed to have Pansy over for lunch two days after the public announcement of their return only to have her react like a screeching banshee. Her reasoning, Ginny had stolen her man. That comment had brought forth gales of laughter from Draco and Ginny. Ginny knew for a fact Draco had tolerated the witch when they were younger because he felt he must because of his father but as he had put it, his nickname may have been something along the lines of being a "sex god" which he claimed was highly exaggerated, but hers was "broom" and it wasn't because she was good with cleaning charms. There was hardly a male in Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses that didn't know who to contact if they wanted a good "ride". While he couldn't say for sure he assumed that Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were much the same. Had they been a little less bound by their sense of honor they may well have aided in spreading rumors about the "Slytherin Broom."

However it was the most unladylike snort of skepticism from Narcissa that seemed to set Pansy on edge the most. Lady Malfoy had all but stated she knew a relationship between the young Miss Parkinson and her son would never have come to anything without having said a word. It pissed Pansy off like nothing else possibly could have. Pansy proceeded to make a scene inquiring why "Cissa the willowy bitch" thought she wasn't good enough for her son. Several truthful but damning comments about Miss Parkinson's extracurricular activities and her son's penchant for not likening anything less than perfectly untouched were all it took for Narcissa to cut the younger witch to the core.

In a desperate show of emotion Pansy had flown at Cissa and Ginny in a blind rage hurling hexes and curses in their direction. Draco finally resorted to a well placed stunning spell on the irate witch. He had Uric usher the witch back to her aged husband with a note that none-too-politely requested she never seek his presence again lest she wish legal trouble that she wouldn't be able to "sex her way out of." He completely missed the afternoon meal for keying the property wards to no longer allow her access to the grounds in any fashion. The task had taken him well over three hours and had left him grumbling about "archaic wards cast by dunderheaded wizards" long dead. Ginny had laughed to herself as she watched her husband fuss at anything that would listen but refrained from commenting on his ability to sound very much like his godfather when he was annoyed with a situation.

The visit with Blaise had been one of the more pleasant visits the couple had during the entire week.

The familiar pop of Uric apparating into the room preceded the tiny being into the back sitting room. "Master Draco there is a Mr. Blaize Zabini ins the front hall sir. Hes says hes wishes to speaks to your sir. Shall I sends him aways sir?"

Draco popped out of his seat in a flash. "No not at all. I'll see him in myself actually. Could you set tea out in the library for two please?"

"Yes sir." The elf popped away as quickly as he had come.

Draco rounded into the main hall to find Blaise leaning against the wall next to the portrait of some long dead ancestor he was couldn't name if pressed. "Blaise Zabini, you've got some nerve showing up here." Draco was grinning from ear to ear as he threw his arms around the taller man.

Blaise laughed. "I've got nerve? Hum, you're the one hugging me. You might want to reevaluate the situation my friend." He returned the hug then stepped back, each man eyed the other. "I'll be damned Draco you're still shorter than I am. I always thought you would pass me eventually."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, make it sound like I'm short why don't you?"

"No, just shorter than me," he replied with a laugh. The two chatted as they walked to the quiet of the library. Each took a seat on the leather sofa that sat in front of the empty hearth. "So Mr. Prodigal, how have you been?"

"Really very good considering how things were when I saw you last. How are you?"

"A thousand times better than I was when I saw you last. I assume you've heard I have begun my own business."

Draco nodded. "I did. Uncle Severus told me when he first came to visit. He didn't elaborate though. What are you doing?"

"Large scale financial systems. I actually do a bit of work in both the wizard and muggle words. It's all mainly asset value determinations and whatnot in the wizard world. Not much to do except see that the rich know how much money they really have. In truth most of it is for those who are paranoid of the goblins helping themselves to the contents of their vaults. The muggle world is entirely more fun. Investment banking in the muggle world is challenging and rather risky. Makes for a nice balance."

"Muggle investment banking? You know I can see you doing that. So what type investments do you work with; stocks, bonds, what?"

"Everything I can and then some. I've got my hand in a little of this and that and pretty much all of the other."

"Sounds like you enjoy it."

"I do. It's certainly a more fun and rewarding way to go about earning billions without getting my hands dirty if you understand my meaning."

Draco nodded. He knew very well the rumors regarding Blaise's mother were entirely true. She was a classic black widow. The woman set out to find men with heavy wallets, married them, and then killed them just to get her hands of their fortunes. "I do indeed."

Blaise picked up the cup of steaming tea that Uric had placed by his seat and took a drink before going on with their conversation. "I didn't come here to talk all about me. What have you been doing with yourself besides being married to one hot little Gryff and having a parcel of children?"

"Running the family vineyard in Italy." He couldn't repress a grin. He absolutely loved talking about the vineyard.

"Wine? Why does that not surprise me? Leave it to you to find something utterly civilized to do with your life. Though doesn't that require you actually get those pretty hands of yours dirty? I have to say I don't recall you enjoying the idea of dirty hands very much unless there was a cauldron and potions ingredients involved."

"It does indeed. By the time I took it over I was well over my aversion to dirty anything. Living in a rundown hell hole for a year with only a hope, a prayer, and the good graces of Ginny keeping me alive did plenty to change my quirks."

Blaise sat up, leaning his forearms on his knees. "Excuse me? I think I'm missing some relevant information somewhere in there. Care to start at the beginning?"

Draco finished off the tea he had been drinking slowly on. "Sit back my old friend, it's a long tale. You knew about the plan. The thing I was working on during sixth year?"

"I would have to have been blind to not see it. The coming and going at odd hours, the jumpy reactions to everything, the tears you cried when you thought I was already asleep. I assumed when he died you were the cause, no offense."

"None taken. I tried. But I couldn't. Little did I know that Severus had taken a vow with my mother to do it if I couldn't. He knew."

"The headmaster knew? No certainly not."

"I didn't believe it either till Severus sent a few preserved memories to me after he and McGonagall found us. Severus told the headmaster what mother had made him promise. Turns out the old man was dieing; something to do with dark magic from what I understand. I don't have the full story on that one. I suspect the only two that do are my godfather and Harry Potter. Dumbledore asked Severus to do it in my stead, to hold to the oath he had taken with my mother and do it."

"Hold to the oath. You make it sound like he took a wizard oath with her."

"He did. He risked his own life to save mine and I didn't even know it."

"So you spent a year worried about every shadow you crossed planning on killing a man only to not do it at the last minute and have Severus do it for you?"

"Pretty much yes."

"When the whole mess was over I got more than my fair share of punishment from the Dark Lord, but nothing like I got from dear Aunt Bella, the crazy bitch. She left me for dead in an alley only a few streets over from the headquarters of the Order. Purely accidental I'm told since according to those who know the headquarters is still hidden even now. That's neither here nor there now is it? Anyway as I was saying, Aunt Bella dumped me damn near dead in that alley. By pure coincidence Ginny's mum sent her out to the muggle market down the street to grab milk or some such that afternoon. She found me. Long story really short, she took pity on me and nursed me back to health. Somewhere in there I fell in love with her and her with me. She fell pregnant. Not half an hour after she told me we got caught by none other than Weasel himself."

"Ron? Tough luck that is man."

"You're telling me. He tossed a threat or a dozen. I agreed to stay away from her. I loved her, but I couldn't risk him hurting her or our child so I expected that to be it. She would be gone and I would never see my child. Thankfully I was wrong. She couldn't stay away and didn't. A month later we left. Mum sent me to the vineyard. We've been there ever since. Well she has. I did come back long enough to make it look like I was killed in the final battle."

"Well can I just say you did a bloody fine job of it mate. Guess they'll have to take your names off the memorials now."

"Memorials? What are you talking about?"

"You haven't been to Diagon Alley or Hogsmead since you've been back? You couldn't have missed them if you did."

"No we have plans to go tomorrow to Diagon to purchase Sere's things for school. The entire Weasley clan goes at once apparently. Ginny insisted we join the madness. Not that I mind. They are a rather entertaining group when they are all together at home. I can only imagine what shopping with that group is going to be like. Now tell me what memorials?"

"There were memorials erected in both Diagon Alley and Hogsmead to list the names of the dead. No Deatheaters mind you, but everyone else from the first and second wars. Those people who died directly or indirectly due to the war were inscribed on the memorial closest to their home or place of death. Your name is on the one in Hogsmead as the final battle was at Hogwarts. Ginny's should be on the one in Diagon because she was living in London when she went missing. Your name was one of the last listed because they refused to list your name till you were cleared of all charges as a Deatheater. Your mum fought tooth and nail to allow it. It may be the last name on the list now that I think about it. I can't say I've stopped and looked at it in the past few years but I do remember the article in the Prophet saying it was being added so I know it's there."

Draco sat in the high back leather chair stunned. Of all the things he expected to find when he came home, his name engraved in a monument was not one of them. Maybe he should have read one of the papers that had been delivered over the years instead of burning most of them without so much as a backward glance. "I don't suppose it's the kind of thing you can walk past and miss is it?"

Blaise laughed. "Not hardly; both are several heads high. You can't miss either. Towering sculptures cut out of granite the both of them."

"Please tell me they aren't both of Potter? Pseudo brother-in-law or not the entire idea of seeing Potter immortalized in stone just doesn't do it for me."

"Neither actually. Apparently he flat out refused. He threatened to destroy anything erected that looked like him in the slightest. I almost want to think he would have. But they didn't test his resolve. The one in Diagon is a bit like the muggle Washington Monument in the United States; very similar in design but a good deal shorter. It's maybe 4 meters high or so, give or take. It's nice. The one in Diagon is a good deal more elaborate. Its two wands crossed. They are actually fountains; water flows out the tip of each down into a pool that surrounds the base. The names on it constantly circle the base. It's extremely annoying to try and read let me tell you. The Hogsmead one is by far the better of the two."

"That sounds all together tacky. Who thought that up?"

"I'm not sure. I know Granger is credited for the Hogsmead one, I can't recall who designed the Diagon one. I want to say there was a contest to design that one, but I don't know so don't quote me."

"Don't worry I won't." Draco shook his head knowing he was going to have to see the tackier of the two the next day whether he liked it or not.

"So you told me how you left. What happened once you left?"

"Not a whole lot of anything truthfully. The vineyards took up most of our time. The caretaker had remained over the years so the vines were in good enough shape to harvest that first year though we had to replace nearly the rest of the operation. It wasn't the best wine every sold, but it did sell amazingly enough. Ginny had Isaac not long after the final battle. A few years past, we had Serenity and Katharine. Up until Isaac got his letter from the magic school in Milan we were successful in staying out of the magic world save for the extremely rare trip into the small magical village nearest us for items that neither of us could give up. In truth we have lead a very quiet, mostly muggle life since we left here up until Uncle Severus and the Headmistress showed up on our front lawn."

"You make that sound as if it's a bad thing."

"I don't mean to. We are very glad to have our families back. But I can't deny that I miss the quiet routine our lives had taken on. It's been manic since they showed up with Sere's letter, one stress behind another for weeks on end now. I don't enjoy stress as I'm sure you recall."

"That I do."

"Anyway all this talk about me and all I know about you is that you've taken to managing other people's money while making a boat load of it for yourself at the same time. How did you get into that in the first place?"

"How do I get into anything ever? A witch of course."

"No way? The mighty Zabini let a woman get him into trouble, never." Draco laughed at his own sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up short man but that witch has made me a much richer man and she doesn't even know it."

"How pray tell could she have missed it?"

"We only dated a few months. She was a muggleborn. Pretty little thing, long legs that went on forever, curling blonde hair that went to her arse, ruby red lips. Oh I digress. She came into some money after a great-aunt or something passed on. She decided to invest it. She wanted funds to retire on I believe. I helped her look into what would be the best way to have that money make her more money. It didn't take long to realize I have a knack for it. I ended up going to a muggle university to get a degree in finance. I've been making money hand over fist for years now."

"Well nice to know you know how to do something other than bed witches."

He laughed. "I always did, but bedding witches was so much more fun."

"Which is why there is no Mrs. Zabini?"

"I have no wife because I've yet to find one I wanted to keep that wanted to keep me. I gave some serious thought to asking Bridget to marry me, but when I found out she had no desire to ever have children I quickly put and end to all thoughts of being with her. For the past several years I've just been too busy to seek out a long term relationship. Witches take time, time I don't have. My work takes a good deal out of me. The wizard bank may close at six, but the muggle world of money never does."

"You work too hard."

"You're gonna tell me you don't?"

"Of course I don't. I work, quite a good deal I promise you but I never overwork. All work and no play leads to a very grumpy Ginny. Grumpy Ginny equals sexless me. So no overworking. You need to find a witch man. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you are getting older. If you want children you're going to have to have a woman to do it."

"I know that."

"Then get your head out of your arse and find one."

"You make it sound like I'm suppose to put and advertisement in the Prophet that will bring them flocking to my door."

Draco laughed. "I'm sure they would if you did."

"No thank you. I get enough riff raff coming through my office. I don't need more seeking my bed thank you."

"Suit yourself man, but when you end up a hundred and ten with no children and no life don't come complaining to me that you missed your time."

"Well aren't you just the supportive one?"

"I'm calling it like I see it. You want the family but won't put aside the work that's stopping you from having it."

"Okay but you still could be friendlier about it."

"Sure because you would honestly take it in stride if I did. Anyway I'll warn you now mother sent out invitations to a welcome home ball yesterday."

"I know. It was on my desk this morning. There was no mistaking that seal. Sounds like a lovely affair. She was very clear to include 'and guest'."

"Of course she was and I can guarantee you if you show up without some pretty little thing on your arm she's either going to assume you're a poof or that you are insulting her by not bringing someone you care for."

"Heaven forbid I insult your mother by not bringing a guest to your party."

"I'm just warning you. You can take the information and use it how you see fit."

"Again with not helping a brother out."

"No this one you have to do for yourself. This isn't fourth year; I can't go ask the witch out for you."

Blaise laughed. "Blimey and here I was hoping you would go ask that pretty little strumpet that works at the Hogshead to go with me."

Draco shuddered at the thought. Any witch working in that place was bound to be as ugly as a blast-ended screwt and as dirty as a Knockturn Alley whore. "Okay that my friend is just nasty."

The rest of the afternoon went much the same. The two talked until dinner when Blaise finally took his leave promising he would be back "with bells on" for the ball, complete with a witch on his arm.

**The Review Follow-Up:**

Thank you Ann, beckysue2, blissfulxsin, Gjess86, wildxbabe, AuntAnnie, Robin, padfootedmoony, darkroses2992, thepersonunderurbed, sweet gurl, and Dracoandginnylover24 for your reviews this chapter.

Ann – I started work on a sequel ficlet last night at about 2 AM. I hope to have it done and posted inside the next week.

Robin – Pansy is a jealous twit. LOL. I am considering a full sequel for the kids lives but I'm not sure If I can pull it off. We'll see what my muse has to say about it.

Sweet gurl – Now we're down to two. I'm glad you liked the speech.


	26. Dancing Under the Starry Sky

**Chapter 26**

**Dancing Under the Starry Sky**

_**A/N: **My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. _**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

"Draco what time is it?"

Draco pushed the cuff of his shirt sleeve up to check his watch. "Six-thirty Gin. Are you anywhere near ready? Mother is going to have a coronary if we don't make our grand entrance soon." Draco immediately stopped talking when his wife stepped out of the dressing room. Her fiery red hair was partially pulled up, fastened with a sparkling clasp at the crown of her head. The rest hung in loose curls flowing down her back like shimmering flames.

The gown was better than he had hoped. The strapless number showed off his wife's delicate shoulders speckled with thousands of tiny freckles like stars in the night sky. The silk of the material clung to her breasts like a second skin, cinched tightly in an empire waist ornamented with a tasteful bow before falling into elegant cascades of shimmering fabric that pooled behind her the shortest train.

Ginny smiled at her husband. "So how do I look?" 

"Like an angel."

She arched an eyebrow at her husband. "An angel in black luv? Well that sounds all kinds of dark and demonic." She gave a giggle. "Thanks luv. I always aspired to be a dark angel after all."

He couldn't resist, he swept her into his arms and kissed her. "You're beautiful… and several inches taller?" He released her and looked her over. She certainly seemed taller.

She giggled again as she lifted the skirt and the tulle underneath that gave the skirt body. She stuck out her right foot and wigged it about. "Do you like?" She had on the most enticing heels. Little more than strips of ribbon that held a delicate heel to the bottom of her foot. The ribbons twisted up her calf and tided just below her knee.

He nodded rather speechlessly before finding his voice. "I like them very much. How ever are you ever going to dance in those?"

"Very easily. Your mother cast a few spells I would never have thought of and a couple I live by on them. Let's see there is one for not breaking because honestly these things are as fragile as glass and broken heels are just no fun. There is one to stop slipping since the soles are rather slippery. There is even one to keep the ribbons from breaking or slipping down my legs. Most importantly there is the one spell every witch casts on any pair of heels, one for comfort. They are like walking on air. So yes I'll be able to dance in them rather easily.

"So long as you're happy love." He gave her a purely wicked look. "I have to say I have thoughts of something other than dancing you could wear those for."

"Oh you do, do you? Well I'm sure we can arrange something along those lines."

He laughed. "You are so wanton sometimes."

"Oh I really am." She smiled sweetly and glanced at the clock on the wall. Only five minutes had passed but she knew Draco was right. She couldn't put off going out there much longer. "I'm ready if you are."

"Almost." Draco picked up a black velvet box from the top of the dresser. "Mother asked me to give this to you. It should have been yours years ago, but I guess she never thought of it till now and I know I didn't. I probably wouldn't have ever remembered it if she hadn't handed it to me this morning." Draco opened the box to reveal the most stunning set of diamond jewels. "Every Malfoy bride of the eldest son has always presented these to his wife on their wedding day. I should have remembered and requested them from mum, but well I had better things on my mind."

Ginny was staring at the jewels. She and Draco were by no means poor. They still had money from the original vaults that his mother had turned over when they had first left Britain but they had never once thought of buying anything as stunning or expensive as the contents of the box in Draco's hand. "Better things?"

He smiled and nodded. "Marrying you and being the best father I could possibly be to our son pretty much took up all my thinking time."

"That's defiantly better things to think about."

"I agree. But well now that she has found them and reminded me of them I, no we, want them to take their rightful place around your neck. Wear them for me tonight?"

"They're beautiful and they must cost a fortune. What if I lose them or break them? I couldn't."

"You can't do either. They have charms to protect them from loss, theft, breaking, and probably a whole host of other protections I don't actually know about. Tell me you'll wear them. The whole set Gin. Please."

"What about my locket? I never take it off."

"I know that. We can always cast a see-me-not spell on it for the evening. You can wear both."

Hesitantly she nodded her head.

"I need to prick your finger."

The slightest look of alarm crossed her face before a look of questioning slipped into place.

"It's part of the charms. Until the jewels are assigned to you by blood the charms will see you as an improper holder. I had to do the same to even hold them. Just a quick prick enough for one single drop of blood to rub into the back of the necklace. Every bride and their husbands before us have done the same thing and no harm fell on them because of this."

"Okay." She held out of left hand palm up. Blood magic always frightened her. It had since she was eleven and had been forced to kill Hagrid's chickens. Draco removed a small pearl tipped needle from inside the box. Quickly he pricked the tip of her ring finger, dropped the needle back in the box, and squeezed to draw the smallest drop to the surface. "I swear its safe Gin."

She nodded again as he directed her finger to the back of the jeweled necklace. He placed her finger against the cool metal of the back of the necklace, rubbing her finger in tiny circles across the expanse of it. Following his lead she rubbed the drop of blood over the cool metal. The jewels glowed a brilliant white for the briefest second before returning to their normal splendor. "All done."

She dropped her hand from the box as he set it back on the top of the dresser next to them. He removed his wand from his sleeve and cast a charm over her locket to hide it from view as it hung around her neck. He slipped his wand back up his sleeve and lifted the ornate necklace from the box and draped it around her neck. He removed the matching tear drop earrings from the box and passed them to her to put on herself as he clasped the diamond tennis-style bracelet around her wrist. "There now you're all set."

He stepped back and looked at the vision that his wife made. "Simply stunning." Ginny blushed at the lavish praise from her husband. Their many years together had not tempered his praises or her ability to blush at everyone as if she was still sixteen. He held out his arm to her. She wound her arm around his.

When the duo made it to the back hall Draco summoned Uric. With a pop the elf appeared before them. "Please inform my mother we are ready if she is."

"Yes Master." He was gone again with a pop. Within a few moments Narcissa joined them from outside. She gushed at the site of the two together. "Dear me you're so beautiful together." She ran her finger across the necklace on her daughter-in-law's neck. "You accepted them. Draco was worried you wouldn't because of the charms. I'm sorry if it scared you, but they honestly are perfectly safe my dear."

"I know. I was a little hesitant, but I wouldn't have dreamed turning them down. They're beautiful thank you."

"Oh there is no need to thank me dear. They were rightfully Draco's to give you. I'm sorry I had forgotten about them. They've been in my vault for well over twenty years. I haven't worn them since the Ministry Christmas ball when Draco was still at Hogwarts; before _he_ returned. Truthfully if I hadn't gone to Gringotts last week I likely would have continued to forget about them. It was purely coincidence that I noticed them at all my dear." Narcissa tucked a stray curl of hair behind Ginny's ear then adjusted Draco's tie as they talked. "Well dears I do believe you're ready. The children are already out and about running around mad with their cousins having quite the good time.

Draco wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist. "Ready Hun?"

"As I'll ever be. Come on the sooner we get out there, the sooner I can grab a glass of wine to shake these nerves."

Draco laughed then realized what his wife had said. "You two aren't serving our wine tonight are you?"

"Muggle wine mum? Father must be turning over in his grave."

"Let him turn then dear." His mother smiled broadly. "Do you think I would serve anything else? Honestly, you know I only serve the best. I'm proud of what you do; of course it's what I'm serving."

Draco laughed. He rather enjoyed seeing this side of his mother. She had for the most part always been a kind hearted soul when Lucius wasn't in her direct vicinity. Now that his father was gone and she truly was her own person she was even more so than he ever had remembered her to be. "Point taken mother."

"Well now, give me a moment to gather everyone's attention then I'll call you out. Walk to the top of the steps, pause, then continue down the walk up to myself and Ginny's parents."

"Mother it's not been so long that I don't remember how to make an entrance."

"I know that dear I wanted to remind you. It's been ages since you were forced to do this."

"No mother it hasn't. We constantly have to attend rather upscale events back home. Being awarded winning wine makers in wine country tends to force you to attend all kinds of gatherings; must play nice with the competition and all that rot."

Narcissa honestly looked shocked. "Well I seem to learn something new about muggles every day."

"Mother, do stop talking and just go get on with it."

Narcissa huffed at being reprimanded by her own son as she made her way back out the French doors. Through the glass Draco and Ginny could see his mother quickly gathering Arthur and Molly up to the stage to join her. She tipped her wand to her throat. "Ladies and gentlemen it's with great pleasure that we have gathered this fine evening. The return of our children is a most happy event. One that we hope each of you are as pleased to be part of as we are. Now without further ado I am pleased to introduce to you the Draco and Ginevra Malfoy. With a flourish the French doors swung open by themselves to present them to the crowd. They walked arm in arm to the edge of the elevated terrace, pausing for a moment before making their way down the steps to the main walk through the roses to the stage where their parents stood.

The band played a soft song that was perfect for swaying in your lover's arms to. Draco held Ginny close to him as they danced, the short train of her dress trailing over the dance floor beneath their feet. "Are you having fun luv?"

She nodded her head against his shoulder. "I am. I wasn't expecting your mother to go to all this trouble. Even after I knew what she had planned it seemed a little unbelievable till we actually stepped through those doors."

"She doesn't see it as trouble you know. She rather lives for all this. I hate to know how much she's been dieing to throw one of her parties again. Severus says they have been few and far between since the war. She used to throw several parties like this a year; many just because she could."

"Well she did an amazing job of it. Everything is perfect."

"I'm sure she would love to hear you say that."

"I have…a couple times. I just can't seem to get over how beautiful everything is or how fast she got everything in and out to decorate the place. You would think it would have taken weeks to do all this, but for it to only taken a few days is almost unbelievable even for wizards."

Draco laughed. "You don't know my mother. She pays well to have everything fit the exact design she has in her head and have it done promptly. Years of throwing parties like this for snobbish people who demand only the best has taught her how to throw a party. But I agree she is extremely good at it."

"Good at it? More like bloody brilliant."

"You shouldn't swear in mixed company luv."

"No but it's never stopped me before."

Draco laughed as he held her to him. "No it hasn't."

The couple had dance either with one another or with someone else from a small group of friends and family most of the night in an effort to avoid speaking to each one of the hundreds of guests. Each of Ginny's brother's had danced with her more than a couple times. When her father danced with her he managed to make her cry when he told her how beautiful she had grown up to be.

Isaac held his mother's hand in his as they danced around the floor. "You look happy mum."

She smiled. "I am. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am. Grandmum can throw a wicked party."

Ginny laughed. "That she can."

"Dad looks like he's about to fall."

Ginny looked over to find Draco attempting to dance with both his daughters at once. Sere clung tightly to his right side and Kat to his left. "I hope someone gets a picture of that. It's too good to miss."

Isaac shook his head at his mother. "Is Kat standing on dad's foot?"

"Looks like it. Isn't it cute?"

"Yeah, she obviously hasn't danced with you tonight. It bloody hurts when she does that."

"Oh stop picking on your sister."

He laughed. "Sure mom. Right after the sun turns blue and the ocean turns into lime jell-o."

"Oh you." Mother and son danced quietly together as the song continued on. "Have you spoken to any of your cousins tonight?"

"Yeah, some of them aren't too bad. The only ones that seem to understand that I go to a muggle school are the Potter kids. I guess that's cool though. You did try to tell me most wizards wouldn't understand. It's not like it bothers me or anything. Though I wouldn't mind not having to answer 'what are muggle schools like' for the zillionth time."

"They're just curious."

"I know mum."

"So who have you danced with?"

"Don't you mean who haven't I danced with? Grandma Molly has asked me to dance with pretty much all the girls."

Ginny laughed. "Sounds like you've been busy."

"Can we say understatement much mum? I have more cousins than I would care to admit to most people. But it's cool. At least I didn't get the orange hair."

Ginny laughed. "Ha, ha, ha young man; very funny. I'll have you know my hair is not orange."

"You know me mum, always out for a laugh and a half."

"Your uncles Fred and George would be pleased to know it I'm sure."

"They are wicked funny mum. Xavier warned me off eating out of the candy bowl from the buffet table."

A look of horror flooded Ginny's face. "Oh no they didn't."

Isaac smiled and nodded. "It's nothing too bad, just laugh-a-lot taffies. I don't think many people have eaten them, mainly just the little kids. A few of them seem to have endless cases of the giggles."

Ginny shook her head as she scanned the crowed for her prankster brothers. "They could have done far worse I promise you. Just remember to watch what you eat around them. You never know when you might grow feathers, turn colors, or age a couple hundred years."

He laughed. "I don't think I can forget. You've warned me off a half dozen times at least mum."

The night slipped away as quickly as the wine flowed and as gently as the breeze blew around them. Just after midnight Draco and Ginny sent there children and the children of Ginny's brothers off to bed as they had planned. There was no need to send everyone home when the good portion of the children were more than capable of changing into their own night clothes which had been brought along in preparation for the preplanned sleepover and tucking themselves into bed. Those that weren't had the aid of a duo of matronly nannies that Narcissa had insisted on hiring for the evening to allow Ginny's family to enjoy the evening longer. After all there was more than enough room for each family to stay at the manor. Magic had allowed her to adjust several rooms on an empty hall into dorms for the children to stay in. Boys were on one side of the hall and girls on the other.

Slowly, as the night grew into morning, guests began to make their goodbyes to Draco, Ginny, and their respective families. Ginny and Draco stood politely at the edge of the garden accepting the well wishes of there many guests till Ginny just wanted to snap at them to just go already, but held her tongue for the thought of what the Daily Prophet would be reporting the next day if she did. Well and for the fact that she refused to insult Narcissa's kindness by insulting the guests no matter how much she wished they would just leave. After some time she was granted her wish.

By two AM the only guests that remained were family and the closest of friends. Blaze who had kept his promise twirled some delicate flower of a woman around the dance floor to the final strains of the classical wizarding song that the band was playing as their final set. Many of Ginny's brothers and their wives were doing much the same

The band packed up and in their place Draco charmed Ginny's radio to play loud enough for everyone to hear. More than once Draco noticed her father marveling at the tiny device that sat on the edge of the stage seemingly making music out of nothing. He had attempted to explain it only to have Hermione tell him not to bother. She'd been trying for years and Arthur still just didn't get it. She flat refused to try and explain computers, MP3 players, and cell phones to the older man and thusly warned Draco off explaining those and anything else even slightly computerized as well.

Draco sat down in a chair and pulled Ginny into his lap. "Having fun Gin?"

"I have had a wonderful time." Ginny leaned against her husband. "Severus hasn't asked your mother to dance yet."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. She's danced with nearly every person that's asked her, including each of my brothers and my father but he hasn't asked her. Such a pity, she looks terribly like she wants him to."

"Gin I can hear the wheels in your head turning. What are you planning?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking he might do well with a polite nudge from you."

"My godfather is not an emotional man luv. No matter what I say he's not going to ask her."

"You won't know until you try now will you? Just suggest it to him. If he knows you're okay with it, he just might surprise us all."

"He knows I'm okay with him seeing her."

"Yeah he knows you're okay with him seeing her on rare occasions when no one is around to witness it. It's an entirely different story for you to be okay with them being a public couple." 

"You're not going to drop this until I talk to him are you?"

Ginny looked back at her husband and smiled sweetly. "No I'm not."

"Well up with you then. I can't very well go talk to him if you're sitting in my lap."

Ginny hopped off of his lap and smiled as he rose up from his seat. "The things I do for you woman." 

"I love you too."

Draco walked straight from his seat to the unoccupied chair next to his godfather.

Severus gave his godson a very curious look. "Tell me Draco, why does a man, leave a seat that he is sharing with a shapely witch to come sit in a cold chair next to his godfather?"

"Because if I didn't I would be sleeping in one of the many unoccupied bedrooms of the manor for the duration of our stay. You'll excuse me if I would prefer to do this instead of vacate my nice warm bed that I share with my wife."

"So you are saying that your wife is requiring you come spend your time with me?"

"Only momentarily. No worries, I'm not going to make you talk about your feelings and eat copious amounts of sickly sweet desserts."

"Then pray tell what are you over here doing?"

"Telling you something my wife insists you need to know."

"Which would be?"

"You really should go ask mum to dance. She's apparently pining according to my wife."

"Narcissa pine; not hardly."

"I completely agree. However, I'm neither a woman nor in touch with my inner witch. My wife thanks to the graces of the Fates fits both qualifications. I'm going to take her word on the behaviors of other women over my own observations if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Then get off your bum and go ask mum to dance before I end up spending the next several nights in a cold bed."

"It would not be proper to ask her."

"Proper my lily white arse. Uncle no one cares if you dance with her." He stopped for a moment noticing Molly tutting over one of Ginny's brothers. He couldn't repress an utterly wicked look. "Well that's not entirely true is it? I'm sure Molly would love to see you taking up time with a nice witch. Dancing with mother just might get her off your back about finding a wife."

"That is utterly cruel of you to even suggest."

"No it's Slytherin tactics. I would assume you would notice them when you saw them in action considering you spent several years teaching me to perfect them."

"Touché"

Draco rose from his seat as if to walk away. "And Uncle if it's my feelings on the matter you're worried about then I'll tell you now you have nothing to worry over. I've already told you I have no problems with your relationship with my mother. You make her happy. So do us both a favor and go ask her to dance. There is no one left here that would be the slightest bit put out by you actually moving along to music."

Severus grumbled about pushy godsons and nosy witches as he rose from his seat in silent defeat. Draco smiled in the direction of his wife. He would never hear the end of her being right about this one he was fairly certain.

Draco watches as his godfather summoned as much courage as a Slytherin could possibly muster as he asked his mother to dance. The smile on his mother's face only served to prove his wife was even more correct in her estimation of his mother.

Ginny came up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist to turn him around to face her. "I told you she wanted to dance with him."

"And I concede to you madam. You are one hundred and ten percent correct."

"They are rather beautiful together don't you think?"

"I'll admit they are a nice looking couple. But I will never admit that to anyone but you."

"I don't think you'll have to. I'm fairly certain my mother has decided they need to be together."

"Draco looked over and noticed Molly was all but bouncing with excitement. "So she does. Severus doesn't stand a chance of keeping their relationship a secret after this."

"Not if my mother has anything to say about it."

"She will. I tried to get her to lay off Severus when they visited. I may have mentioned he was in a private relationship. However my mother laying her head on his shoulder may well have just given that private relationship a public outing. Your mother knows."

The hours slipped away, by four AM the remainder of their friends had left and Ginny's brothers and sisters had either left for a few hours at home in their own homes without their children or were in bed in one of the many spare rooms that Narcissa had offered for them to stay in for the evening.

**The Review Follow-Up:**

Thanks AuntAnnie, mell8, robin, padfootedmoony, sidlovesnancy1979, heldxyoyxcloser, wildxbabe, Ginny-and-Draco-fan, sweet gurl, Dracoandginnylover24, thepersonunderurbed, and blissfulxsin for your reviews.

Robin – I have no reason for the children not being in the last chapter except they just didn't fit in it. Narcissa v. Pansy was a smack-down for the ages wasn't it.

Wildxbabe – You flatter me luv. Thank you for your high praise.

Sweet gurl – I hope the ball today lived up to your expectations.

Quick reminder that tomorrow I'll be posting the last chapter of The Past Comes to Visit. I've been overwhelmed by each of your reviews.


	27. Whose Bright Idea Was This Again

**Chapter 27**

**Whose Bright Idea Was This Again**

_**A/N: **My muse, Maggie, is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please._

**_Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work. She has spent countless hours editing and providing plot help for my stories. She makes my writing possible. _**

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Morning dawned sunny, bright, and _loud_ at Malfoy manor for the first time possibly ever. Draco groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. All the noise had to be cosmic payback for not going to bed till well on five in the morning. Yes the gods were out to smite him for not going to bed at a reasonable hour…

Ginny walked in and laughed at the sight of the lump beneath the covers that undoubtedly was her husband trying to escape back to the dream worlds of Morpheus. "No you don't mister. If I have to be up with this loud bunch, so do you. Come on now, up and out with you."

Draco groaned and pulled the pillow away from his face. "Ginny whose bright idea was it to invite all your nieces and nephews to spend the night last night?"

"Your mother's. And for your information they are not all here. Several have already left with their parents to go get dressed for the day."

"You are far too chipper this morning.

"I love it. The atmosphere is just electric this morning. Isn't it brilliant?"

"No. Our own children are loud enough on a normal day, but this is insane and I have a hangover."

"Well whose fault is that? I told you not to try and drink Charlie under the table. But nope, you were so sure you could tolerate your own vintage better than anyone else could. You'll listen to me one day. Until then, you must suffer."

"What time is it?"

"It's a little after nine in the morning. You really need to get up, get dressed, and have a cup of coffee. Everyone is meeting in front of Gringotts at eleven."

"Our kids?"

"Are up, dressed, fed, and off doing their thing with their cousins. They have been up since seven or so apparently."

"The rest of the loud little cretins?"

"Some of them are still asleep. The ones that went tearing down the hall a bit ago that woke you, I think were Harry and Hermione's twins but I won't swear to it. I was trying to avoid getting run over."

"Ah. Nice. Answer something for me."

"Sure."

"Did I really see my mother and godfather going into her room last night before we came to bed or was that my inebriated mind playing silly buggers with me?"

"No you saw it and so did at least one of my brothers. But I guarantee you, that wasn't the biggest stir to be caused by them in the past twenty-four hours."

"Then what was?" Draco sat up in bed, his finely muscled chest rippling as he moved. "Surely a few dances didn't cause a big fuss already."

"No, but them coming down to breakfast holding hands did."

Draco laughed. That piece of information would serve as nice blackmail material if it was ever needed. "Sounds like my little chat with him did wonders then."

"I would agree. You'll have to be rewarded for that one sometime soon."

"I like the sound of that."

"You'll like the sight of it more. I'm sure I can work last night's heels into the equation somewhere."

"Luv you know better than to talk like that first thing in the morning."

"I do. I'm sorry. I really don't have time to do anything about it just now. Plus you're hung over."

"Please. You know you want a quickie, possibly in the shower."

"I really should go check on the kids."

"Aren't most of their parents here? Let them watch their own children."

"I was referring to ours."

"They are old enough to care for themselves for a few moments. Please."

"No, but I promise if you're a good boy I'll give you some extra special fun in a few days when we are back home and settled in."

Draco shook his head knowing he wasn't getting any this morning. "I'm gonna hold you to that witch."

She laughed. "I would expect nothing less."

Two hours and more than a couple harried moments later every Weasley grandchild could be found standing with their parents and aunts and uncles in front of Gringotts bank. Arthur stood on one of the steps over looking the mess of family in front of him. He wasn't sure how this particular tradition had begun but loved it none the less. Now for the first time ever he had all his children and grandchildren here to take part in the insanity.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Alright everyone, it's eleven now. Molly's made a picnic lunch large enough to feed the whole of the Ministry to enjoy so set your watches to meet at the park at one under the tree grove. You older kids, if you're not going to be shopping with your parents do be mindful of the time. I don't want to have to send out a search party for you so we can all eat lunch together. Molly and I will be at the park the entire time you all are out shopping. If the little ones get bored just come drop them off with us and go back to finishing your shopping."

There were mummers of 'yes sir' and sure 'grandpa' among the children as he dismissed them to all be on there way.

Draco and Ginny gathered their children over to one side. "So I think we should get the worst out of the way first."

Draco groaned. "Madam Malkin's it is."

Ginny smiled. "You read my mind and no you and Isaac may not go find something better to do. Inevitably you're going to want to go into Quality Quidditch Supply so think of it as prepayment for that stop."

"You're one seriously evil witch when you want to me."

"Yes. I'm an equal opportunity tormentor," she said with a grin.

Draco shook his head muttering under his breath about crazy witches and shopping trips.

The group made there way into Madam Malkin's shop lucky to find it relatively empty. There were a few others shopping from the racks and a young lady on the block being measured by one of Madam Malkin's many assistants. The woman in question herself walked through a curtained doorway that led to the back of the shop just as Ginny and Draco walked in the front door.

"Well bless my tartan socks. I didn't expect to ever see you back in my shop Mr. Malfoy."

"Good day Madam Malkin." Draco smiled and extended his hand to shake the older woman's.

The woman took the proffered hand and shook it vigorously before turning to Ginny. "Well you must be the Minister's daughter. I can't say I've seen you more than once. The year of the Tri Wizard Tournament I do believe."

Ginny nodded her head. "Yes ma'am."

"Well now, what can I do you for?"

Draco buckled down and got to business. "Serenity needs first year robes for Hogwarts."

"I should say that's what everyone's coming in today for. I assume you wish for custom robes. I don't recall you being an off-the-rack shopper Mr. Malfoy."

Ginny took over. Draco had never quite learned that you don't always need everything to be tailored to suit. "Off the rack will be fine for her daily robes, but she needs two sets of dress robes. One set in black and the other in whatever color she prefers."

Madam nodded barely repressing a giggle at having seen the man heed the way to his wife. The boy she had known would never have agreed with Ginny's order. It was nice to see someone had tamed him. "Certainly. Serenity step with me please. We'll get you measured and then you can pick the fabric for the robe your mum is letting you choose."

Serenity went without fuss and stepped up on the block. Suddenly she was accosted by a magical measuring tape. Furiously the tape flicked and extended around her as Madam Malkin made notes of every measurement it took. "Well you're a tad tall for your age my dear. Not to be unexpected I'm sure. Your father and your mother's father are fairly tall men. As was your father's father."

Sere simply stood still not daring move with the enchanted measuring tape still flitting around her. When Madam Malkin had gotten all the measurements she needed she directed Serenity off the box and over to a table covered in large fabric sample books. "You have any of these to choose from." Madam Malkin flipped open the first of the heavy books. "I might suggest you stay away from pastels. With your hair color they would wash you out."

Serenity nodded and looked over to her mother. Ginny walked over and began going through the books with her daughter. Kat, Isaac, and Draco browsed the shop while the two settled on a fabric for the second robe. Draco was mildly surprised that Katharine hadn't requested robes of her own. But then again considering the fuss she had put up with her mother went clothes shopping the weeks before the trip he figured maybe she thought it best to not push her luck.

Serenity hopping up from here chair and rushed over to her father. "We're done. Mom wants your opinion because we have four we can't decide between."

Draco joined his wife and his daughter, with their younger daughter and son in tow. "What's this about indecision?"

Ginny pointed to the four open books all with different samples. "Which do you think's best?"

"I don't know. But I can tell you that puce fabric is not it."

"Sere you okay with dropping that one?"

She nodded her head to agree. Ginny shut that book and sat it to the side. Isaac figured his could pitch in his opinion. "The amethyst purple and the navy would both be good, but the navy's a bit close to her black ones. Seems kind of crazy to have two so close to alike."

Draco agreed with his son and thus went the navy. Sere was left to pick between the amethyst and a maroon red. "I think I like the purple best then."

"Sounds good pumpkin. Let's tell Madam Malkin so we can get out of here." Ginny completed the order with Madam Malkin who informed her to return to the shop after 2 PM to pick up their order. Daily robes that best fit the measurements would be selected from the racks and would be waiting when they arrived as well.

Back in the alley Draco looked at his watch. They still had an hour till they were all due to meet at the park for lunch. "Where to now Gin?"

"Flourish and Blots I believe. Might as well get that out of the way. Sere do you have the book list?"

Sere pulled the list from her jeans pocket and waved it around. "Yes mom."

The group made their way down the alley and into the bookshop. While Sere and Gin went through the shop gathering all the textbooks that Serenity would need the others looked around. Isaac drifted over to the transfiguration texts. Draco found several potions volumes that he thought might be useful in stepping up Katharine's potions lessons once they returned home. Kat on the other hand found a nice seat on the stairs next to one of her cousins while everyone else shopped.

Soon enough the group had made their purchases. Draco shrunk the bags of heavy books and placed them in his pocket. They had just enough time to dash in the stationary store to gather parchment, quills, and ink before heading to the other end of the Alley to enjoy lunch with the rest of Ginny's family.

The meal was an animated affair with children running and playing while the parents enjoyed a final day with their children before the start of a new year at Hogwarts. When the meal was finished slowly different ones began drifting back into the Alley to finish their shopping. Draco, Ginny, and her parents where the only adults left remaining in park. Though several of the younger children remained under Molly's watchful eye playing and laughing together.

Draco and Ginny sat together, Ginny between Draco's legs, her back leaned against his chest. His strong arms were wrapped around her waist. "What do you think of letting Kat get a pet?"

"Excuse me?"

"I was thinking since Isaac's going to be leaving for school in a few days with Sere at Hogwarts Kat's going to be lonely. A pet might help her feel less alone."

"I guess it depends. What did you have in mind?"

"A kitten. Something that can be house trained. Then when it's her turn to come to Hogwarts she'll be able to bring it with her."

Draco shifted Ginny just enough so that he could see her face when she turned to the right. "Are you going to allow Sere a familiar?"

"Of course I am. We let Isaac his first year."

Draco shook his head. That owl was the bane of their existence till the bloody bird had managed to get itself killed. Draco still wasn't entirely certain the ruddy bird hadn't found a way to off itself. "You know if Sere doesn't pick an owl, we'll need to purchase another?"

"I've already considered that. I was sort thinking we should anyway. We have family to send messages to now after all."

"Three new pets it is then unless Katharine decides she doesn't want a cat."

Ginny laughed at her husbands attempts at denial. "I'm sure she will."

"You're probably right. I should stop trying to wish she won't."

"If you…"

"No, you're right. She needs something to give some affection to with Sere and Isaac both away at school. It's a good idea." Draco kissed the top of Ginny's head. "We should get going then. It's nearing four. We still need to visit the cauldron shop and the apothecary for her potions kit."

"And Quality Quidditch too. See I didn't forget."

Draco laughed as he nudged her to get her moving up. "I never dreamed you would."

Ginny stood up and offered her hand to Draco to help him up. "Alright you lot, get your hugs from your grandparents. We have to finish shopping. Serenity needs to get to bed at a reasonable hour tonight."

After the children said their goodbyes to their grandparents Ginny gave her mum and dad a quick hug. "Will you be at Kings Cross to see them off in the morning?"

Molly smiled. "I never miss it."

"Dad?"

"I'll pop over for a bit. I've taken off more time in the past two weeks than I have since the war. I can't be off all day tomorrow no matter how much I want to. Not with Harry off as well."

"The wizarding world doesn't run itself huh?"

He smiled. "Not at all Gin Bug. There are days I wonder how it operates at all when I'm not there."

Ginny smiled. "See you tomorrow mom and dad."

They left Ginny's parents in the park and headed back into the Alley. "Where to first Gin?"

"Quality Quidditch. It's the closest."

Ginny was pleasantly surprised that her husband and son managed to only stay in the shop for just under half an hour. She had expected to spend no less than an hour there with them. The stop at the apothecary and cauldron shops were equally as fast. In and out trips to grab purely what was needed for Serenity's list and that was it. It helped the store proprietors kept the items sorted on tables by student year. Simply pick up what you need and pay.

Ginny gave Draco a hidden smile before announcing to their children that they had "two more stops" to make before they returned to the manor for dinner. "Eeylops Owl Emporium and Van Norse Familiars and More."

Serenity smiled. "I can have an owl?"

"Or a cat or toad. The choice is yours."

"I would rather have an owl I think."

Draco smiled. Serenity was often terribly practical when it came to picking one thing over another. This proved to be no exception. "Then and owl it is." 

Ginny looked at Draco. "Do you want to tell her?"

"Tell who," both of their daughters responded.

"Kat."

Katharine's face brightened. "Tell me."

Draco kneeled in front of his youngest daughter. "Your mum and I thought since you're sister and brother are going to be away at school most of the year you might like a pet of your own to help keep you company. Would you like a kitten?"

"I can have a kitten?"

"Only if you agree to try your hardest to take care of it yourself."

Katharine started bouncing as she threw her arms around her father's neck. "I promise," she squealed in his ear.

"Then it's settled. Let's head into Van Norse so you can take your pick. Then we'll go next door to Eeylops to pick an owl for Serenity and one for us to have at home. It's past time we bought a new one."

An hour later Kat was the proud owner of a Persian kitten that was terribly timid and sweet. The kitten sat curled in Kat's arms purring as Katharine stroked it's back. "You're such a sweet kitty. Don't you think so Sere?"

"She's sort of cute. I still like my owl best." The owl in question was almost solidly white save for a black ring around its right eye. For some reason she said it reminded her of the Tootsie Roll owl.

The family owl was a black eagle owl that Draco said reminded him of the owl he had as a child. Ginny doubted anyone that went to school with them could have forgotten that owl. It came every day without fail to deposit boxes of confections to Draco from his mother.

They flooed back to the manor from the public floo in the Leaky Caldron since they had animals with them.

The rest of the evening was spent just spending time together before their middle child left for Hogwarts. When the last light was extinguished and the moonlight the only light left to guide their way Ginny laid next to her husband tucked tightly in his arms.

"Are you ready to let her go?"

"No."

"I didn't think you were. I kept expecting you to buy something she needs then break down crying because of it all day."

"I nearly did in Madam Malkin's shop then again in the owl shop."

"Are you going to be okay tomorrow?"

"Probably not. I'm going to end up being one of those mothers who gives her a hundred-thousand warnings then hugs her till the train nearly leaves her I'm afraid."

Draco laughed. That's almost exactly how his mother had acted the morning of his first trip on the Hogwarts Express. "You'll be fine."

"We'll see."

**DGDGDGDGDG**

Draco poked his head in his son's room. "Isaac, we're leaving in fifteen minuets."

"Yes, sir." Isaac got up from the chair he was sitting in reading and moved over to grab his shoes from next to the bed.

Ginny passed Draco in the hall. "Is he ready?"

"He's putting on his shoes now."

"Good. Is the hired car here?"

"Yeah. I just finished putting her trunks in it. Can I say I never needed three trunks to go to school? What all does she have in there?"

"Knowing Sere, everything."

Draco shook his head. All of his children packed like they were going to never come back when they went somewhere. It never failed to astound him. "Where's Kat?"

"With your mum and Severus eating breakfast."

Draco arched a brow. Somehow he missed the fact that his godfather was in residence for the second morning in a row. "Is she now?"

"Oh stop, let your mother and Severus be happy."

"I never intended on anything else pet. Where's Sere?"

"Uric said she was up at six pestering him for breakfast. She's eaten, requested Uric pack her a snack to take on the train. Seems she had a liking for your mum's chocolate biscuits that your mum thinks no one realizes she bakes instead of Uric." Ginny stopped, took a breath, and started again. "Let's see, what else has Sere been up to? She's been out to the stables with your mother to say goodbye to the horses, made her bed without being asked, and is now pacing the sitting room. I think it's safe to say she's ready to go."

"Well that's a good thing. Do you need to do anything before we go?"

"Grab my sweater. It's a tad chilly this morning compared to the past couple days."

"Grab my jacket then too will you?"

She stretched up on her tip toes and gave her husband a quick peck. "Will do." 

**DGDGDGDGDG**

The ride from the manor to Kings Cross was nothing short of nerve wracking for Sere. The closer they got to their destination the more she looked and felt as if she wanted to ask her father to pull over so she could toss her breakfast. She tried to hide it by talking about how excited she was; which in itself wasn't a lie but not entirely the truth. She had never been away from her parents for longer than a couple weeks and even then she had always had Kat or Kat and Isaac with her. Being gone for three months without seeing her brother, sister, or parents frightened her horribly.

When they reached the station they loaded her trunks and pet cage on a trolley and moved through the busy station to the hidden gateway to platform 9 and ¾'s. The transition through the gateway felt like walking through a waterfall and was in her words "absolutely brilliant."

Gathered on the far end of the platform, the entirety of the Weasley family was already waiting as Draco, Ginny, Narcissa, and the children approached. Molly pulled Ginny and Draco over to speak to the parents of a muggleborn that seemed entirely overwhelmed by everything around them. Meanwhile Sere took a seat on her trunk and tried her best to look less like she wanted to puke and more like she was actually excited.

Charlie laughed as he noticed the all too familiar look on Sere's face. "Well girly are you ready for Hogwarts?"

Sere smiled. "Yes Uncle Charlie." She hesitated just the slightest bit when she answered her uncle.

"Don't worry you'll love it. You're even luckier than Gin and the rest of us were, you'll have a whole lot more family to keep you company than we did."

"They might not want to talk to me when we get there."

"Why ever not?"

"Dad says he thinks I'll get sorted into Slytherin. Mumma agrees with him. No one makes it sound like anyone from Slytherin gets liked by anyone outside their house."

"When your mum, dad, uncles, and I went to school that was the case. Shoot it was until your cousins all started. But no matter what house you end up in, you'll always have your cousins to depend on."

"Even in Slytherin."

"Most certainly. Xavier's in Slytherin."

"I thought all my cousins would be in Gryffindor."

"Not a chance with this group. The only house we don't have someone in is Hufflepuff not that there would be anything wrong with being in Hufflepuff it just hasn't happened… yet."

It wasn't long before the familiar sight of the red steam engine came into view. Sere grabbed a quick hug from her uncles and grandparents as her trunks were loaded onto the train.

Isaac gave his sister a quick hug and promised to send letters to mum and to owl to her as often as he could. Kat gave her a hug and promised to make sure that that kitty stayed out of her sister's room so nothing would get messed up while she was gone.

Draco grabbed and hugged Sere and promised her that the moment she finished first year he would buy her the broom they had been looking at the day before if she promised to write home every week.

"Sure dad."

"If you start getting home sick just remember Christmas isn't that long off. We'll be here to pick you up the moment the train arrives."

Serenity nodded.

Ginny kneeled down in front of her daughter, wrapping her arms around her. "You'll do wonderfully. I'm going to miss you so much my big girl." Silent tears streaked down both mother and daughter's face. "I love you. Don't forget to write, often missy. If you need anything just speak to your head of house. That's what they are there for. Don't forget to write your grandmothers from time to time. They'll want to hear from you as much as your father and I do."

Sere nodded her head against her mother's shoulder. "I will, I promise. I'll do my best. You'll be proud of me."

"I am always proud of you Serenity."

"L'amo mumma."

Ginny pushed a stray lock of hair back behind her daughter's ear. "I love you too Serenity Grace."

A man's voice could be heard over the crowd. "Last call for boarding the Hogwarts Express. Destination Hogsmead Scotland."

Draco took Ginny's hand to encourage her to let Sere go. "You need to go ahead a find a compartment Sere. It's time to go."

Sere through her arms around bother her parent's. "I love you."

Draco and Ginny smiled. "We love you too baby girl. Be safe and do try to not cause too much trouble please."

"Yes sir."

Sere smiled and turned away. She stopped and called back to her family from the top step of the train, "See you at Christmas everyone."

"You too baby."

Ginny, Draco, Isaac, and Kat stood and watched as the train began to move. Slowly at first till the train had cleared the platform. Watching until the rear of the train had disappeared into the distance.

"Let's go home Gin."

She nodded and knew he didn't just mean back to the manor but back to their home; back to Shadowy Secrets Vineyards and to their quiet lives in the rolling hills of Italy.

"Yes lets."

Life at Shadowy Secrets would never be the same but Ginny could honestly say that it had honestly changed for the better.

_**Finite Incantatem **_

**The Review Follow-Up:**

Wow it's hard to believe The Past Comes to Visit is finally over. When I started writing this story I wrote the first seven chapters in one sitting. I turned them over to my beta who instantly fell in love. She was a constant force constantly pushing me to write more. She was there when I couldn't figure where to take the story next with ideas that more often than not got worked into the story. It took me just about 6 weeks to write this story thanks to her constant urging. The day I turned this chapter over to her I began posting the first one's here. I'll admit the reviews for the first couple chapters made me smile. Soon the sheer number of reviews coming in astounded me. My ficlets have never drawn mass attention and What Happened to Ginny never pulled this kind of attention. So to say I was stunned and amazed would have been an understatement. I have come to know you all by name. I have been looking forward to each of your reviews everyday, knowing that certain reviewers I can count on like clockwork; a fact that still amazes me.

_BIG, huge, wondrous, gracious, thanks to **AuntAnnie, Robin, blissfulxsin, sweet gurl, wildxbabe, JessicaMalfoy87, thepersonunderurbed, Carly**, and **Dracoandginnylover24** for your reviews this chapter and to all those who have reviewed for every other chapter. You guys inspire me in ways I can't begin to describe_.

Robin – I'm glad you liked the ball. It was one of my favorite parts of this story to write.

Sweet gurl – I'm glad you loved Narcissa/Snape and no I didn't name Blaise's girl. Just some nameless witch. She can be just about anyone you want I guess.

Wildxbabe – glad to see my N/SS obsession is so well liked.

Carly – I've always felt N/SS should get together. Since every wife knows the power of her bed, it seems cute to let Ginny lord it over Draco to him to push the two together. LOL. I'm a twisted cookie.


End file.
